


I Would Fake Forever With You

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bartender Derek Hale, Criminal Profiler Professer Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Neighbors, Derek Has A Cat, Derek's family is a pain, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Human Hale Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Will probably add tags as I go, cause that's important, derek has a huge family, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Derek Hale is the black sheep of the family, always has been. That's why he moved to Seattle. Now he's got a job he loves, a nice apartment with an incredibly hot and endearing neighbor, Stiles Stilinski. One night when Derek's overly large and demanding family shows up early for their yearly visit, they run into Stiles, who is accidentally introduced as Derek's boyfriend.





	1. Derek's family Cast

Okay so i knew i wanted Derek's family to be big but I got kind of carried away soooo yeah, sorry about that. Feel free to ignore it or alter it to your own liking. Shout out to Carter Rogers for brainstorming and helping me! 

Father- Sebastian (Joe Manganiello) Married to Mother- Talia (Alicia coppola)

Oldest sister(Twin)- Laura Hale (Meghan Ory) married to Lena (Katie McGrath) Ages 35/32 They have one little boy named Andrew who is 3.

Oldest brother(Twin)- Damon (Ian Somerhalder) married to Alexandria aka Dria (Alexandra Daddario) ages 35/30 No kids.

Middle sister- Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin) Married to Elijah (Daniel Gillies) Ages 33/37 They have one little girl name Andrea who is 3.

Middle brother- Derek Age 32 has 1 cat named Cathedral

Youngest brother- Dominic (Jesse Metcalfe) Married to Benjamin aka Benji (Antoni Porowski) Ages 30/30 They have one little boy named Oliver who is 5 and one little girl named Desi who is 4.

Youngest sister- Cora (Adalaide Kane) Married to Isaac (Daniel Sharman) Ages 27/29 No Kids

Uncle Peter (Ian Bohen)

Grandma Helena aka Nana Hel (Helen Mirren)

Derek's cat- Cathedral (Solid black, long haired, green eyes)


	2. A Crate of Wine

Derek wiped the sweat from his forehead as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. His morning run had been interrupted by surprise rain showers. It was one of the things about Seattle that he was sure he'd never get used to. L.A, where he'd grown up, was known for it's unrelenting sun. He'd only lived in Seattle for three years but he much preferred it to the busy streets of Cali.

The soft ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts.

He went to step out and almost ran straight into one of his neighbors.

"Oh, Stiles, sorry," Derek apologized, flashing a wide smile.

"Hale, hey, I don't normally see you this early," Stiles frowned, glancing at his watch.

"Rain interrupted my morning run," Derek gestured over his shoulder. He noted the brief case and the suit ensemble Stiles was sporting. "Where are you off to so early dressed like that?"

Stiles glanced down at himself, "Work. I have an early class."

Derek raised a curious brow. He didn't know much about Stiles as they'd only talked a handful of times, but he hadn't recalled Stiles mentioning his job at any point.

"I'm a professor at the FBI academy," Stiles explained, flailing his briefcase and coffee, almost spilling it in the process.

"Oh, what do you teach?" Derek had no idea Stiles was so interesting. He would have thought he did something with computers at first glance.

"Criminal profiling."

Derek's brows rose again, "Wow you're full of surprises."

Stiles gave a shy smirk.

"Well don't let me keep you," Derek stepped out of the way and gestured to the waiting elevator.

"What is it you do, that allows for six a.m. running?" Stiles asked as he pressed the elevator button.

"Bartender."

Stiles grinned, "And you say I'm full of surprises."

"I guess for neighbors we don't really know a lot about each other, do we?" Derek hoped Stiles would see the opening and take it.

"We should remedy that," Stiles smiled.

Derek tried to hold back his eagerness as he asked, "I uh, I got a crate of wine in the mail, would you be interested in helping me drink it?"

"Do I want to know why you got a crate of wine in the mail?" Stiles laughed, stepping into the elevator backwards.

"Why don't you come by around seven and I'll tell you," Derek suggested, trying his best to remain nonchalant.

"Sounds like a plan," Stiles nodded just before the doors closed.

Derek could have jumped for joy. He had been wanting to get to know Stiles better. He tried to talk to him any time they ran into each other, which was surprisingly little considering they were next door neighbors.

When the elevator doors finally closed, Stiles slumped against the wall. He had managed to hold a conversation with his gorgeous neighbor without making a complete ass of himself. He deserved an award for that. Or at least a pastry from his favorite bakery. He glanced at his watch again. Scott would already be at the office, but maybe Lydia would be able to meet him.

Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed the red head's number, trying to keep from spilling his coffee, which was rapidly growing colder.

"Hey, Lyds, you busy? I have to tell you something, let's meet at Devereaux's."

-

"I'm telling you Erica, cooking a four course meal is too much," Derek huffed, catering his phone between his shoulder and cheek. "It's bad enough I'm serving him a six hundred dollar bottle of wine."

"Oh, Lasagna, great idea. Thanks. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes," Derek hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter, causing it to land at the feet of his cat.

"You don't think he's a vegetarian, do you?" Derek asked the long haired animal.

Cathedral only stared at Derek with his bright green eyes.

"You're right, it's best to play it safe," Derek nodded, before pulling out his cutting board.

"Should I make my spinach and feta lasagna, or should I keep it simple?" Derek once again asked the cat.

Cathedral only yawned.

"Right, simple, it's not a date. I shouldn't look like I put too much effort into it," Derek nodded as he pulled a knife from his rack.

"Just dinner with my incredibly gorgeous and adorable neighbor." Derek knew he was being dramatic, he had his family to blame for that. He could picture his mother leaning over his shoulder telling him to 'Be sure to mince the garlic. The Brunoise cut is too large. You want the lasagna to be good, don't you?'

He liked the brunoise cut, thank you very much. But would Stiles?

Derek shook his head, he was over thinking it again. Stiles was expecting a glass of wine and an odd story of how he came to acquire it. Derek just decided to 'throw in a lasagna last minute, you might as well eat'. Never mind he would spend all day perfecting the sauce. Stiles didn't need to know that.

-

"So wait, you have a date with your hot neighbor?" Lydia set her pastry down, this required her full attention.

"It's not a date. It's a glass of wine and getting to know each other," Stiles knew Lydia would call it a date and he could rationalize it when other people blew it out of proportion, but when he called it a date, he just got excited. But it isn't a date. But what if it is?

"He got a crate of wine in the mail, I'd say you'll be having more than a glass," Lydia smirked.

"What if it is a date, oh god, Lydia," Stiles set his own pastry down. He didn't actually think it was but what should he wear? What if he messed it up? What if Derek hates him?

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. You'll be fine. Leave work fifteen minutes early. That gives you time to shower, throw on some cologne, a nice shirt, but not a fancy one and a nice pair of jeans. It's not a date out to a restaurant. And like you said, it may just be neighbors getting to know each other. You're still fairly knew to the building.

"Six months," Stiles frowned. Did that still count as new?

"Just be yourself," Lydia reached for her pastry again.

"Don't say that. That's cliché and it's terrible advice. It took you three months to like me after we met," Stiles sneered at the red head.

"Actually, the verdict's still out on that one," She teased.

"Ha ha," Stiles rolled his eyes, but a smile pulled at his lips.

"Look, just don't talk too in depth about work and you won't scare him away. You're funny, you're good looking and you're smart. He'll love you, I promise," Lydia smiled sweetly. "It just may take three months."

Stiles threw a sugar packet at her, eliciting a yelp of disapproval.

"I should get going, but text me later, okay?" Lydia grabbed her purse and shoved the rest of her pastry in a bag.

"Okay, thank you," Stiles knew Lydia could help calm his nerves, and he was right.

"Kisses," She waved, before hurrying out the door.

Stiles gathered his own things and headed for work in the hopes that he would be able to focus on his lecture for the day. It would be impossible to teach if all he thought about was meeting Derek for wine. Though it might be more interesting than the lesson he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous posting this, I don't know why...ugh, okay... I hope you like it. ❤


	3. Cathedral

Derek tasted the sauce for the hundredth time. It was perfect, probably one of the best sauces he'd ever cooked, however he was fretting over it like his Nana Hel was going to be grading it. 

A loud meow from behind him, pulled Derek from his debate on adding more garlic. 

"Oh Cathedral, I'm so sorry," Derek set his spoon aside and pulled a can of cat food from the refrigerator. "I completely lost track of time."

Cathedral only meowed even louder at the sight of his dinner. Derek was only fifteen minutes late but Cathedral was having none of it.

Derek spooned out the cat food into Cathedral's bowl, his mind still on the sauce. 

"You know what, I'm just gonna leave it. If I don't get the lasagna in soon, it won't be done when I want it to be." 

Stiles would be arriving in just over an hour. 

Derek had just turned off the oven when his phone rang. Derek glanced at the phone that was set on the island. 

"Oh Ma, not right now," Derek groaned, turning away from the device. Any conversation with his mother was a thirty-minute ordeal at the least. He would be seeing her in a few days, she could wait. 

Derek groaned again as he remembered his family's yearly visit was almost upon him. He loved his family, don't get him wrong, but they tended to be exhausting to say the least. 

Every year Derek's entire family would rent a large house for two weeks to spend time with him. They acted like he had moved across country and that he never visited, neither of which were true. 

Derek tried not to dwell on the idea of his family's visit as he put together the lasagna.

-

Stiles stared at his closet trying to remember what Lydia had said. Cologne, a nice shirt, and a pair of jeans. He could do that. 

He pulled a black t shirt and a red button down from the hangers and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans. 

He glanced at the time. He was supposed to be at Derek's in ten minutes. His heart skittered at the thought of spending the evening with Derek. Why would he ask him to come over for wine if he wasn't interested? He had to be interested, right? Or maybe he was just being nice cause he was new to the building. Granted it had been six months. Stiles' nerves only heightened as he got dressed. The closer he got to being ready the worse he felt. He ran a hand through his messy hair, allowing it to be 'comfortably sexy' as Lydia called it. 

"Don't talk about work. Talk about your hobbies. You like...to read. What do you read? Criminal files, unsolved murders cases. No," Stiles spoke to his reflection like he were prepping himself for a speech.

"You like food. I can work with that. What else do I like? Baseball. I love baseball. Umm...shit," Stiles ran a hand through his hair again. Was it too late to back out? He glanced at the clock. Yes, he needed to be knocking on Derek's door right now.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself towards the door. He could do this. It wasn't ever claimed as a date. The worst that could happen is he be deemed the strange neighbor in 903. 

He knocked gently on Derek's door and tried to slow his heart rate. 

The door opened to reveal Derek in a pair of black jeans and cranberry tee under a leather jacket. He looked amazing.

"Stiles, come on in," Derek gave a wide smile, stepping aside.

The smell of cheese, sauce, and garlic hit Stiles' nose pulling a delicate moan from his throat. "What is that smell? It's amazing."

"Oh, uh, I try to cook for the week, makes it easier for me. I threw together a lasagna. I just pulled it out actually. If you're hungry I thought we could maybe eat before I pull out the wine," Derek gave an easy smile, like it was the most natural thing ever.

"Honestly, that's great, I had an early lunch so I'm starved," Stiles followed the scent to where the lasagna sat on the stove. 

"Cathedral, down," Derek snapped at where the cat had stretched his paws up towards the counter as if begging for the lasagna. 

Cathedral obediently dropped back down but remained planted in the way.

"Oh beautiful cat," Stiles knelt down to pet him.

"Thanks, I uh, adopted him about a year ago," Derek said pulling out plates for them.

"What's his name?" 

"Cathedral."

Stiles refrained from making a teasing comment but instead gave a curious brow raise.

"Someone dumped a litter of kittens on the front porch of St. James Cathedral. When I stopped by he was the only one not adopted so I took him home," Derek shrugged.

"You're catholic?" 

"Uh, no...it's uh...more of a charity thing," Derek shifted nervously.

"You do charity work?" Stiles was practically swooning.

"Umm, actually, once a month I donate half my tips from the bar to their homeless foundation. It goes towards meals and providing aid to those that are homeless," Derek always felt weird talking about donating. He didn't like to advertise it.

Stiles was sure he was going to melt. "That's incredible."

"Umm, so anyway this little guy wasn't wanted for some reason so he's stuck with me," Derek grinned down at the cat after setting the plates on the table.

"It's probably because of his color," Stiles pointed out.

"His color?"

"Black animals are the most undesirable. They're often called boring, or they're associated with bad omens."

"Wow, I didn't know that," Derek gave Stiles an impressed brow raise. "Aren't you a professor at the FBI?"

"My best friend is a vet," Stiles explained. He silently prayed that Derek wouldn't ask about his work.

"Ah. Well I love the little bastard," Derek poked Cathedral with his foot which didn't seem to faze him at all.

"And you put a lot of thought of into the name," Stiles pursed his lips to hold back his smirk. He just couldn't help himself. However, it earned a laugh from Derek which was a heavenly sound, Stiles decided.

"Shall we?" Derek gestured to where he'd set out the food on the table.

"I wasn't sure if I'd be the only person coming tonight or not, I don't really see our other neighbors much," Stiles carefully judged Derek's face as he sat down, looking for any hints that this might be a date.

"Yeah, I don't really know any of them. And the ones I do I don't like. Mrs. Worthwell, across the hall, I'm pretty sure is a witch and Cathedral hates her. He hisses and hides every time she stops by," Derek laughed as he served the lasagna.

"She stops by?" Stiles frowned.

"Our mail gets mixed up sometimes. And then the other side of me I'm pretty sure only a dog lives there. I've never actually seen a person, but every once in a while, a dog is on the balcony."

Derek served the salad next.

"Then there is the lady across from you, I don't even know her name. She either talks to herself more than any sane person should or she's constantly talking on Bluetooth. I've only seen her like ten times in the three years I've lived here."

Stiles laughed. Derek was funny. 

"So I guess you're just glad I'm not a witch, a dog, or crazy," Stiles grinned as he scooped up a fork full of pasta.

"Well you could still be crazy," Derek smirked.

Was Derek flirting with him? Stiles shoved the bite into his mouth hoping to hide the blush he was sure he was sporting. Derek was charming, gorgeous, funny, caring and he could cook. Stiles was already in love and he'd known the guy five minutes. He couldn't wait to see how the rest of the night went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!😊


	4. Family

Derek watched with eager eyes as Stiles chewed his first bite of lasagna.

"Oh my god, this is incredible," Stiles hummed around a mouth full.

"Thanks," Derek beamed proudly.

"I can't tell you the last time I've had a home cooked meal."

"What do you eat?" Derek raised a curious brow.

"Frozen stuff mostly. I'm not exactly great in the kitchen."

"I grew up on home cooked meals." 

"You learn from your mom then?" Stiles shoved another bite into his mouth.

"Yeah, it was kind of a family thing. We all cooked. My granmother moved in when I was ten. Her husband passed early on, so she lived with us and cooking was her passion."

"Oh that must have been nice."

Derek only shrugged before turning his attention to his own plate.

"Or not," Stiles frowned at the sudden change in Derek's stance.

"Nana Hel is a bit rough around the edges," Derek explained vaguely.

"I'm sorry what did you call her?"

"Nana Hel. Her name is Helena but growing up her mother said she was a little devil so they called her Hel for short."

"That's actually hilarious. Does she live up to the name?" Stiles asked, chuckling.

"Honestly, yeah. She's a demanding woman," Derek laughed. "But it helped my mother, having her around. I have a big family and my dad travelled a lot for business."

"Oh? How big?" Stiles was intrigued. Big families ways fascinated him.

"I have three sisters and two brothers."

"Six of you. Wow, that is a lot. I was an only child. I always wanted a big family."

"Just you? You must be close with your parents," Derek said a hint of longing in his tone.

Stiles nodded, "I'm really close with my dad. My mom died when I was eight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Derek gave an apologetic look.

"It brought my dad and I closer together," Stiles shrugged. "What about you? Are you close with your parents?"

"Not so much. I'm kind of the family let down," Derek laughed, but Stiles saw the tension in his shoulders.

"How's that?"

"My family has high expectations."

"You don't meet up to them?" Stiles frowned. He didn't know how someone who lived in a nice apartment, could cook, and who looked like Derek could not meet high expectations.

"I moved here about three years ago, after telling my parents that I wasn't going to be a chef like I'd planned. I love cooking but I don't want to do it as a job. I moved into this tiny apartment and got a job as a bartender at Russo's. It was basically a slap in the face for them."

Stiles raised his brows. "Tiny apartment?"

Derek dropped his eyes, "All my siblings own houses."

"Ah, you're often compared to them I'm guessing?" 

"I'm the only one not married so right now that's their issue. Especially cause my youngest sister just got married a few months back."

"I hate to ask but why aren't you married?" Stiles glanced up, seeing the tension in Derek's shoulder build.

"My last relationship didn't exactly turn out well. My girlfriend was...manipulative."

Stiles had to force back a pout. Of course Derek was straight. He was too perfect to be into guys.

"What about you? You single?" Derek tried to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah, my last relationship put a bit of a bad taste in my mouth. No matter what you do, sometimes you're just never gonna be enough."

Derek tilted his head, "I sense that you're still bitter about it. Was it long ago?"

"No," Stiles answered simply. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about that. 

Derek decided it was best to change the topic. 

"Well if you're still interested, I'd love to pour us a couple glasses of wine," he stood then to fetch a bottle.

"Is this the wine you received in the mail?" Stiles smirked, leaning back in his seat. He pushed his empty plate back.

"It is," Derek grinned holding up a crate.

Stiles stood up and made his way around the table, "To my favorite bother, may you find someone to share it with. -Cora." 

Derek pulled a bottle of wine with a label that had the name Lahey engraved into it. "My sister sent out wine as thank you cards."

"This the sister that just got married?" 

"Yeah," Derek gestured to the other two bottles. Cora was engraved on one and Isaac was engraved on the other.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Wow they went all out."

"It's a competition between siblings. Each one has done something more and more elaborate as a thank you card. It started out with my younger brother getting married. He sent normal cards. Then my middle sister got married. She sent out personalized candles. My oldest brother sent out engraved wine glasses. My oldest sister sent out personalized cutting boards. Now Cora has done crates of expensive wine," Derek explained as he poured them each a glass.

"How expensive are we talking?" Stiles smelled the wine.

"This bottle is probably six hundred dollars by itself. Her and her now husband own a winery together. That's how they met."

"Uh, I don't think they'd be too happy to see you decided to share the wine with me," Stiles laughed before taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Honestly they'll just be thrilled I shared it with someone," Derek laughed as well. It melted Stiles. He loved the deep melodic sound.

"Well thank you for choosing to share it with me, even if I was your only option."

"I promised to give a bottle to a friend of mine. She threatened me so I have to save one, but the other two are free game, so drink up," Derek grinned.

Stiles watched with admiring eyes as Derek tossed back a large gulp. He could see that Derek was stressed about something. It was kind of his thing to read people. He debated on asking. Derek might not want to talk about it. But then again, he might need to.

"So it's not really my business, but I can't help but notice you seem...on edge," Stiles peered over his wine glass to gauge Derek's reaction.

"What makes you say that?" Derek frowned.

"Well you cooked a rather elaborate meal for a complete stranger. It's something you enjoy so I'm guessing it was to distract from whatever is stressing you out. You've also put your phone across the room face down, which says you're avoiding it. You invited me over to help you drink wine that costs as much as our rent, which tells me you are desperate for a distraction. Then you drink said expensive wine like it's a wine cooler from your local gas station. People only drink like that when they need to take their minds off something."

Derek smiled down at his half empty glass.

"So am I right?" Stiles knew he was, but he liked to hear it.

"I thought you were a teacher?" Derek laughed.

"Avoidance, that means I am right," Stiles winked. "Also I teach profiling. My job is to read people. I don't always get it right, but most of the time I do."

"Well, yes you are right. Ever since moving, my family comes to visit once a year for a week or two. They're supposed to come into town next week," Derek nodded.

"Oh, wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, they rent a house," Derek tossed the rest of the wine back.

"Do they make you stay with them?"

"No, thank god," Derek shook his head. "Sometimes my nieces and nephews will stay for a night, but I'm usually free of them at night."

"Aww, you have nieces and nephews?" Stiles could only imagine how cute Derek was with kids.

"Four. Andrew, he's six. Andrea, she's also six. And then Oliver who is also six and Desi who is five."

"That's a lot of six year olds." 

"My middle sister had Andrea and then my youngest brother got custody of his husband's nephew, Oliver, when he was two. Then My oldest sister adopted Andrew when he was three. My youngest brother had already been trying to adopt and they finally got Desi when she was two. So Oliver and Desi are siblings."

"I guess Cora just got married so no kids yet, but what about the oldest brother? I figured everything would be a competition," Stiles took his now refilled glass from Derek.

"Yeah, pretty much, my brother and his wife have been trying to have a kid but...it's not going well," Derek nodded, refilling his own glass once again.

"That must cause tension."

"For sure. My younger brother is the only one who doesn't seem to care as much about being competitive. I'm looking forward to seeing him and his husband. We've always been close. But the rest of my siblings are a chore as well as my parents and grandmother."

"I never thought about how having a large family might be stressful. If you ever need to escape you're welcome to come hide at my place for a few hours," Stiles winked.

"Thank you, Stiles, for not making me feel like such a loser by drinking alone," Derek smiled sincerely at his neighbor.

"I can't imagine any world where you're a loser," Stiles met Derek's smile with his own. He was glad he hadn't cancelled. He would have missed out on a potentially great friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!😊


	5. Six

Stiles woke the next morning with a minimal hangover. The last time he got any kind of drunk it had not been on wine. He forgot how quick fruity alcohol got to him. He and Derek had finished off both bottles effortlessly.

Despite him being tipsy, Stiles had managed to keep from making a fool of himself. They mostly talked about things most people talked about in order to get to know each other, Family, friends, hobbies, childhood pets, or in Derek's case the lack thereof. That had led back into the many things Derek's family didn't approve of. Cathedral for one. How anyone could dislike that cat was beyond Stiles. As someone who was predominantly a dog person, he adored Cathedral. Between Stiles' love of Derek's cat and the many glasses of wine, Derek had asked Stiles for a favor.

"Hey, I have a random favor to ask..." Derek set his empty wine glass down. "I have an earlier shift tomorrow than normal. Erica asked me to cover her last three hours. Cathedral usually eats around that time. I can feed him earlier but then he tends to throw up in the middle of the night. The vet says his digestive system is messed up from being starved as a kitten so he has to be on a strict schedule. If I gave you a key to my apartment would you pop over and feed him around six o' clock? If you're not busy of course."

Stiles raised a brow, "You'd trust me with a key to your apartment?"

"Well there's nothing worth stealing in here and I know where you live," Derek shrugged with a laugh.

"Fair point. Yeah, I'd be happy to swing by and feed him," Stiles reached out and scratched the sleeping cat's head.

Stiles stared at his ceiling and let out a sigh. He'd had such a nice time last night. They had parted with a promise to do it again soon, but Stiles feared he'd find himself in too deep. He'd love being friends with Derek but after last night his little crush had grown into so much more. Respect, adoration, attraction in every way possible. Of course, Derek was straight, so he didn't have a chance in hell. 

The last time he fell for a straight guy it had ended poorly. An agent at the academy, Matt. Stiles had ended up with a sexual harassment complaint because he'd told the him he looked nice in red. Apparently gay guys couldn't compliment other guys without being inappropriate. Thankfully his boss threw out the complaint, but it had pissed Stiles off and made him weary of befriending straight men with phobias.

Derek hadn't seemed to be that type of guy though. Stiles recalled Derek mentioning his youngest brother being married to a guy so he was sure Derek wouldn't mind him being gay. It was then that Stiles realized that he didn't even tell Derek. It hadn't really come up. Past relationships had been mentioned briefly but Stiles had been in no mood to discuss his last relationship. Things were still rocky if he was being honest. It had been barely a month.

Stiles rolled over then burying his head in his pillow to try and push the memories of Theo out of his head. A shower, that would help.

-

Derek reached the elevator just as it opened to reveal Stiles. They often ran into each other at the elevator. 

"Nice meeting you, Stiles," A blonde guy in basketball shorts, a tank top and converse smiled, giving Stiles a wave.

"You too," Stiles gave a dismissive wave back before flashing Derek a grin. "Hey, Derek."

"Stiles," Derek grinned in return, noticing the frown on the other man's face as the doors closed again.

"Who was that?" Derek asked, trying to hid the jealousy in his tone.

"A new guy, he apparently lives a floor up. Jake, or Blake or something, I can't remember," Stiles shrugged.

"Well he was totally into you," Derek laughed.

Stiles tensed a bit, "Really?"

Derek nodded, realizing they hadn't broached the topic of sexuality the night before.

"He's not really my type," Stiles dropped his eyes slightly, nervous for Derek's reaction.

"Because he clearly dresses like he's still in high school or because he's a guy?" Derek decided to just go for the kill. He didn't much care for the basketball shorts and converse look the guy was sporting but it wasn't a reason to dismiss him like Stiles clearly had. It had to be because he was a guy.

"Blonde actually," Stiles responded, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Derek's brows rose, "Oh. I dunno, I think he was good looking."

Stiles' head snapped up, a frown tugging at his features. Derek could tell Stiles was analyzing him.

"Oh come on, don't look so surprised. You're supposed to be able to read people I thought," Derek teased.

"Wine tends to sway my judgement. And as I recall you mentioned a past girlfriend," Stiles chided back, a smile pulling at his lips now.

"Yes well, what can I say? I'm not picky," Derek grinned before stepping into the now empty elevator.

"Fair enough," Stiles laughed. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

"You still good to feed Cathedral?"

Stiles pulled out the spare key to Derek's apartment. "Six on the dot."

"You're a life saver," Derek smiled before the doors closed.

Stiles couldn't help the wide grin that was now on his face. Derek was bi. This was the best news he could possibly get.

Stiles checked his watch then. He had exactly one hour before he had to feed Derek's cat. Plenty of time to call Lydia and gush about this new development.

-

Derek pulled out his phone to see his mom's face flashing on the screen. He'd never called her back from the night before, and he didn't have time to talk right now as he only lived about ten minutes from work and a thirty minute phone conversation with his mother was not an option. He debated texting her but she had never been a texter, hell she didn't even leave voicemails. 

He made a small promise to himself to call her tomorrow, it gave him plenty of time to prepare for the reprimand he would receive for ignoring her call twice in a row.

When Derek pulled up to work, Erica greeted him with a curious frown, "You look extra happy, what's your deal?"

"I found out that my hot neighbor is into guys."

"Oh you lucky dog," Erica clapped her hands.

"Don't get too excited, he just got out of a serious relationship so I don't think he's ready to dive back into dating yet, but it leaves hope for the future," Derek knew he was more telling himself than Erica.

"You'll have him dating you before you know it."

-

Stiles pushed open the door to Derek's apartment at exactly five til Six. 

Cathedral, upon seeing him, starting meowing loudly.

"Hey, buddy, you hungry?" Stiles reached down to pick up the fluffy black cat.

"Alright, so he said it's in the fridge and that you get one can," Stiles opened the fridge and peered in, the leftovers from last nights dinner made Stiles' stomach growl. 

"How super inappropriate would it be of me to eat with you?" Stiles asked Cathedral. Derek had made the dinner for him to enjoy after all.

Cathedral wiggled in Stiles' grip as he reached for the can of cat food.

He decided against eating the lasagna and scooped the can into Cathedral's bowl just like Derek had told him.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Stiles grimaced at the smell. It was definitely not traditional cat food. 

Cathedral howled in impatience as Stiles turned the can to read the label.

"Raw food. Chicken flavor," Stiles read earning another impatient howl.

"Alright, alright," Stiles set the bowl down and started searching for the trashcan. He opened the door under the sink, but it wasn't there. He turned to the pantry to look there but again nothing.

"Where does he keep the trash?" Stiles asked, as if Cathedral would answer.

Stiles tried to recall where Derek had thrown the wine bottles when they were through. "Ah, yes," he remembered the cutting board at the end of the counter had a trashcan built into it that tilted out. "Fancy chefs," he quipped. "Don't tell him I said that." 

He tossed the can and was about to close the cabinet doors he'd left open when there was a knock at Derek's door.

Stiles panicked and froze. Before he could decide what to do the door opened. Stiles hadn't locked it behind him.

Stiles didn't know what to do as a large group piled into the room.

"Derek, hunny, we're-" The lady that had been speaking cut herself off at the sight of Stiles.

"Who the hell are you?" A large man, who looked very similar to Derek, demanded.

"It's a burglar, call the cops," An older woman shouted digging into her purse, no doubt for her phone.

"No, no, no," Stiles finally reacted. "I'm not breaking in, I swear." He could see how it might look like that, as the cabinet doors were all still open.

"Who are you?" The first woman demanded now.

"I'm, I'm, I'm-" He took a step forward before stopping. It clicked then, who these people were. Derek's family.

"Oh my god, are you his boyfriend?" Another woman asked, stepping forward. She had brown hair cropped just under her jaw.

Without thinking, Stiles blurted his answer, "Yes."


	6. Boyfriend

Panic washed over Stiles as he realized what he'd just said. He instantly went to retract the statement when the group erupted into excited chatter. 

"Oh my god, he did it."

"About time."

"I knew he was hiding something."

"I thought he'd never get over Kate."

"It finally happened."

"See mom, I told you he wouldn't be alone forever."

"Oh, how wonderful."

Stiles' panic spiked even more. If he backed out now, they would be so upset. Shit. Still, he couldn't let this go any further. He had to undo what he'd done. He opened his mouth but then the questions started next.

"How did you meet?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Do you think he's the one?"

"Why didn't he bring you to Cora's wedding?"

"Why hasn't he told us about you?"

"Do you love him?"

"Are you living with him?"

"Where is Derek?"

The last one Stiles could answer, "He's at work."

"Well we won't crowd you. We know how rare it is for Derek to find someone he likes," The woman, who had to be Derek's mother, spoke then as everyone else muttered amongst themselves.

"Umm, actually-"

"But when Derek gets home, you be sure to tell him we're here. He's ignored my calls for two days, it would have been nice to know he had to work," His mother wouldn't let Stiles finish his sentence.

"I uh-"

"You have a good night," She turned then, shooing the large group out. "Come on, we can let Derek introduce us properly."

"I can't believe we had to find out like this," The older lady spoke with a huff and a shake of her head. She must have been Nana Hel.

Just as quickly as they were there, they were gone, leaving Stiles gaping at the door.

"Fuck," Stiles turned to where Cathedral was unfazed by the whole thing, his face still buried in his almost empty food bowl.

"What are the chances that Derek doesn't hate me for what I just did?" Stiles asked the cat.

Cathedral gave an exaggerated stretch as he stepped away from the now empty bowl.

"I can't let him find out from them," Stiles groaned as he picked up the bowl to rinse the rancid smell out. Derek had specifically asked for the bowl to be rinsed so it wouldn't stink.

"Seriously, what are the odds that they would show up during the like five minutes that I'm here?" Stiles continued talking. "I'm not used to being barged in on, and there were so many of them. How does he manage it?"

Cathedral who was now cleaning himself continued to ignore Stiles.

"What are the chances that Derek just happens to like me and asks me out when I tell him?" Stiles turned the sink off and grabbed a paper towel off the rack. "Fuck my life."

-

Derek ran into people he knew at the bar all the time; it came with the territory. He also had regulars who he got used to seeing. There was, however, one person he never saw that he had hoped would stop in. Stiles. In the six months that Stiles had been living next to him, he'd mentioned the bar in passing at least ten times in hopes that Stiles would get curious and stop in. He never did. Until now, that is.

It was barely past seven when Stiles walked in looking anxious and in desperate need of a drink. Worry gripped Derek as Stiles' eyes landed on him. The look he was met with wasn't one that said he was excited to see Derek. 

His first thought was that something horrible had happened to Cathedral and Derek's chest tightened. He loved that cat as if it were his own child. He hadn't been prepared for how attached he would get and yet here he was.

"Derek, hey," Stiles gave a forced smile as he reached the bar.

"Stiles, everything okay?" Derek frowned.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Stiles nodded but Derek noticed the way his eyes dropped to his hands which clasped together on the counter.

"Cathedral's all good," Stiles continued, his eyes still set on his hands.

"You look like you could use a drink," Derek offered gently. Whatever was bothering Stiles enough to look like that warranted a drink.

"Whiskey would be great, and pour yourself one as well," Stiles finally looked up. "You'll need it."

Derek grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of crown. "What's up?" he frowned, setting one of the glasses in front of Stiles before pouring.

Stiles fidgeted his hands, debating how he should tell Derek. He could ask him out, but then if he said no, that made things even more awkward and then Derek might think he did this whole thing on purpose.

"Stiles?" Derek urged when he didn't say anything.

"I met your family," Stiles blurted.

Derek froze. "What?"

"They're in town and they stopped by while I was feeding Cathedral," Stiles nodded, his hands now gripping the shot glass like it was his saving grace.

"Why are they here so early? They're not due for another several days," Derek asked, as if Stiles had the answer.

"Apparently you've been ignoring your mom's calls," Stiles shrugged.

"Oh, god, what did they say? I'm so sorry," Derek groaned, dropping his head. He should have just answered his mom's call from earlier.

"I uh...I kinda...messed up," Stiles swallowed, his eyes dropping to his drink now, to avoid looking at Derek.

"Messed up how?" Derek frowned, unable to think of what Stiles could possibly have done.

"They thought I was breaking in. I tried to tell them who I was but then one of your sisters asked if I was your boyfriend and I panicked and I said yes," Stiles rattled off quickly.

Derek's brows shot up, "You what?"

"I tried to correct it but they wouldn't let me get a word in and then your mom was upset that you didn't introduce me properly and then she made everybody leave and I don't-It all happened so fast and I-" Stiles dropped his head into his arms.

"What did they say?" Derek frowned. It had been years since he had dated anyone. 

Stiles looked up, "They were really excited. At least I think. There was a lot of I knew he could do it and about time's."

Derek grimaced slightly.

"I'm so sorry, dude. I will totally fix this, I just...wanted you to hear it from me in case your sister decided to visit or something," Stiles looked like he was trying not to pass out from embarrassment.

"It's fine, we'll figure out a way to tell them. It was a mistake. I know they can be a bit much," Derek looked sympathetic.

"You're not mad?" Stiles gave Derek a hopeful look now.

"If my family weren't such asshole's it would actually be funny," Derek offered a small smile.

Stiles groaned, dropping his head back down.

"Look, I get off at midnight, will you be up then?" Derek asked, glancing over his shoulder to where he was being summond.

"Yeah." 

"Why don't you buy me a drink to make up for this and we'll figure out how to fix it together, deal?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll meet you here," Stiles nodded eagerly. He watched as Derek headed to the other side of the bar. 

He was such a disaster, which is how he found himself sliding into that exact barstool at ten til midnight.

Derek tossed Stiles a smile upon noticing him.

Stiles groaned internally. He didn't deserve that smile. He had just caused the worst drama for Derek. How could Derek be so forgiving? It only made Stiles like Derek that much more.

"Hey, how about another shot?" Derek asked stepping around the bar with two empty glasses and a bottle of rum in hand. He urged Stiles to follow him to a table in the corner of the bar.

"Sure," Stiles nodded. This wouldn't go well, and alcohol could only help.

"My phone has been blowing up all night," Derek said taking a seat.

Stiles heaved a sigh as he took the seat across from him. "I'm so sorry."

"I haven't had a chance to read them yet, so what do you say? Let's see what my family thinks of you based on first impression, huh?" Derek laughed as he poured their drinks and pulled out his phone.

Stiles could have done without knowing what Derek's family thought of him, but he deserved whatever was coming.

"It won't be good."

"Alright, do you want to know who said what or..."

"Just read them out," Stiles shook his head before downing his shot and grabbing the bottle to pour another.

Derek laughed before turning to his phone.

"Okay here we go... 'Derek you have a boyfriend, how dare you not tell me.' 'Derek you're boyfriend is super cute.' 'So we met our boyfriend tonight, when were you gonna tell us?' 'So happy for you bro.' 'We sort of met your boyfriend, mom expects a proper introduction tomorrow.' 'New boyfriend is a catch, how'd you land him?' 'New boyfriend huh? Guess you gave up on the girls.' 'Hope he works out better than the last one.' 'Nana Hel won't shut up about you possibly getting married next year. How long have you been together?' Wow, this is all...way more positive than I thought," Derek frowned at the texts.

"Positive?" Stiles squinted at Derek as the burning liquid went down his throat.

"They all seem way more excited that I thought they'd be."

Stiles noticed the way Derek's back straightened and the way his brows creased in a more displeased frown. Derek officially didn't find this funny anymore. He'd fucked up.

"Look, Derek, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this. I don't do well on the spot and I just didn't think before I answered," Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"No, it's okay. I just... telling them I'm not actually seeing anyone is gonna suck. Cause before they expected it but now..." Derek trailed off.

Guilt bubbled up in Stiles. He didn't know what it was like to have a complicated family or a demanding one. 

"What if you just didn't tell them?" Stiles shrugged. Oh god, what was he doing?

Derek rose his brows up at Stiles.

"I mean...obviously we're not dating and that's fine, but...do they have to know that?" Was he really suggesting this?

"You want me to let my family believe we're dating?" Derek asked for clarification.

"It's easier than telling them, right?" Yes, yes he was. 

"You realize they would demand to get to know you and it'd be like you actually were dating me. I mean...we'd have to actually act like it in front of them."

"I got us into this mess, the least I can do is pretend to date you for a week," Stiles shrugged again. He tried to act nonchalant but he feared that Derek would hear the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

"You'd do that? For me?" Derek gave Stiles a suspicious look.

"Look I know neither of us are actively into dating right now. Your last relationship didn't go well and mine barely ended a month ago but it's not like we're actually dating each other. And we only have to pretend in front of your family. Then you can tell them whatever you want when you tell them we broke up," Stiles bit down on his lower lip as he watched Derek consider the idea.

"If you don't want to then you can just tell them I'm your creepy neighbor who is obsessed with you," Stiles offered when Derek didn't respond. A nervous smile plastered on his face.

This earned a laugh.

"I'm not telling them that. It would be nice to not hear about how I should be married and I'm not even trying. Or not to have to beg my sisters to stop trying to set me up with friends," Derek nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Stiles lit up slightly. He may never get to actually date Derek, but this would be the closest thing and honestly, he couldn't wait. How hard would it be to pretend to be into someone you were already into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one for you. Enjoy. Let me know what you think!


	7. Dominic

Derek tossed back his shot. He was really doing this. He was going to pretend to be dating Stiles. He glanced at his nervous neighbor. He knew Stiles felt bad but honestly this would take so much pressure off of him this week. He couldn't imagine it would be hard to date Stiles.

"Should we, I dunno, have a story for when they ask questions?" Stiles spoke up then, his eyes lifting to meet Derek's.

Just as Derek was about to respond, he heard his name. 

Stiles and Derek both turned to see two guys walking towards them with large grins. 

Stiles noted the way Derek stiffened. A tense smile pulled at his mouth. "Dom, Ben, hey," Derek stood giving the pair an awkward hug.

"Sorry to interrupt," The darker haired man spoke gesturing to the table where Stiles was still sitting.

"Oh, no, it's alright, I was just leaving actually," Stiles stood but a hand clapped on his shoulder, pushing him back down. 

"Nonsense. I'd love to be properly introduced to my brother's boyfriend," The guy smiled, his eyes landing on Derek. There was an accusing undertone in his voice.

"Dom, this is Stiles. Stiles this is my youngest brother, Dominic, and his husband, Benjamin," Derek took a seat closer to Stiles, giving his brothers room to join.

"It's so nice to meet you," Dominic held out a hand that Stiles took, flashing a large grin.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Dominic asked, turning his attention back to Derek.

"Uh, this week," Derek lied, his eyes darting to Stiles briefly.

"So you've been together longer than three months?" Dominic rose a brow.

Derek froze. He forgot about his own rule. He never introduced anyone he was dating before three months. 

"Three months on Wednesday actually, but who's counting?" Stiles chimed in with a small laugh, hoping to take some of the pressure off Derek.

"Mom's pissed you waited. You could have brought him to Cora's wedding. Saved us all the shameful looks," Dominic crossed his arms.

"Dom," Benjamin scolded his husband before turning to Stiles, "Don't mind him. The trip was long and the kids were cranky."

"Oliver and Desi, right?" Stiles asked, praying that he got the names right.

Benjamin lit up, "Yeah."

"Derek talks very highly of them," Stiles smiled at Derek who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Fondness maybe?

"Oh yes, Uncle Derek is their favorite."

"It's sweet," Stiles tossed Derek a wink next.

"Do you want kids?" Dominic asked then, causing Stiles to falter slightly.

"Dom," Benjamin snapped, shooting his husband a look.

"I uh, I don't really know, I mean eventually maybe," Stiles shrugged. He didn't know where Derek stood on having his own kids and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"You're making them uncomfortable," Benjamin nudged Dominic with his elbow. "You promised you would be nice."

Dominic sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry," he looked at Stiles, how did you guys meet?"

Derek swallowed, they hadn't discussed their cover story.

"We met in the elevator in our apartment building," Stiles answered easily. That wasn't a lie.

"Who asked who first?" Benjamin added in, suddenly intrigued by the story.

"He invited me over for a drink actually. Just as friends, you know being neighborly, but I knew he had a thing for me," Stiles tossed Derek another wink.

Derek snorted, "Actually, if I remember correctly, you were the one to initiate this relationship, I was just being friendly. Not looking to date at all actually," he smirked at Stiles who blushed heavily.

"You two are too cute, aren't they cute Dom?" Benjamin gushed grabbing his husband's hand.

"Actually yeah, you seem happy," Dominic seemed to relax a bit.

Derek felt slightly guilty lying to his brother. He and Dominic had always been the closest out of his family. They just didn't care about things the way his other siblings did. Though that hadn't really been the case until Benjamin came around. 

"So how did you two meet?" Stiles decided it was safe to turn the conversation on the other couple a bit.

"Through Derek actually. We went to college together," Benjamin answered.

"Oh you're a chef?" Stiles recalled Derek mentioning not becoming a chef despite his parents' objections.

"I am," Ben beamed proudly. "But we actually met in business school before that."

Stiles rose his brows at Derek, so he had two degrees. Derek hadn't mentioned that. 

"He actually owns his own restaurant in L.A. It's amazing, you should come down some time and try it," Dominic piped in, his eyes dancing proudly as he spoke of his husbands accomplishment.

"That would be amazing," Sitles nodded excitedly.

Derek watched with admiring eyes as Stiles listened intently to Ben and Dom talk about the resaraunt. The restaurant had been his and Ben's idea, but when the time came, it wasn't what Derek wanted to do. He bowed out, leaving Benjamin to take all the glory. It was brought up every time his family came to visit. He was honestly surprised it hadn't been yet.

"Derek was supposed to be my partner, but he picked up and moved here instead," Benjamin's tone dropped slightly, his eyes now disappointed. 

And there it was.

Derek gave a tight smile. There was no resentment in Ben's voice, just sadness. The two had become good friends. 

"Well, I for one am glad he did," Stiles reached over, sliding his hand into Derek's as if it was the easiest thing ever.

Derek instinctively went to pull away when he remembered he was supposed to be dating Stiles. Instead he turned his tight smile into a softer one.

"Laura is gonna love you two," Dominic shook his head with a gentle chuckle.

Stiles hated himself for not asking for everyone's name before. Was Laura his mom? 

"She's the only one," Derek sighed, his head dropping.

"Should I be concerned?" Stiles glanced between Derek and Dominic, a new set of nerves taking root.

"Laura is the only one who is any kind of accepting in the family. Mom is less than enthused with anyone dating her sons," Dominic explained.

Okay so Laura was not the mom.

"Which one is Laura again?" Stiles tried to pretend like he just couldn't remember.

"Our oldest sister," Derek answered, his hand slid from Stiles' before he stood. "I'm gonna get us a couple more glasses. Ben, you still prefer Gin?"

Ben nodded eagerly at Derek.

Stiles swallowed, not liking being alone with Derek's brothers. The glare from Dominic said he was about to receive the threatening 'don't hurt my brother or else' speech.

"Stiles, please don't hurt him," Benjamin said in a pleading tone. He's had a rough go of it as of late and you're the first person he's dated in years."

Guilt welled up in Stiles once again. He really hoped he hadn't already hurt Derek by getting them into this mess.


	8. We're all adults here

Stiles and Derek stumbled under the weight's of Dominic and Benjamin as they guided the pair out of the elevator.

"I love elevators, they're like a mini rollercoaster," Benjamin giggled as Stiles lead him down the hall.

"I hate them, they remind me of when we used to visit our dad at the office. I hated visiting dad at the office. Didn't you hate visiting dad at the office?" Dominic asked, turning to look at Derek who stumbled at the sudden shift of his brother's weight.

"If we didn't visit dad at the office, we didn't see dad," Derek reminded Dominic.

"Some days that was preferred," Dominic hiccupped.

"Lean against the wall so I can unlock the door," Derek slipped his arm from around his brother carefully.

"I always love visiting you Derek, we have so much fun here," Benjamin smiled widely, his eyes still glossed from the amount of alcohol in his system.

Stiles chuckled as he helped Benjamin into Derek's apartment.

"You two sit, I'm making you coffee to help sober you up," Derek ordered, practically dumping his brother on the couch.

"Ew, no, not unless you have the good stuff," Dominic whined, leaning back.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I do actually." 

"Good stuff?" Stiles frowned as he followed Derek to the kitchen to help.

"Coffee imported from Columbia. It was a gift from him and Ben for my birthday last year. My family are coffee snobs," Derek explained pulling out a bag of expensive looking coffee.

"I get the feeling they're snobs about a lot more than coffee," Stiles pursed his lips to hold back a smile as he inspected the way Dominic sneered at the couch he was sitting on. 

"Is this fake leather?"

"You try owning a real leather couch with a cat," Derek rolled his eyes.

"So get rid of the cat," Dominic chided in response.

"Do you need anything else?" Stiles asked in a quiet tone then, eyeing the door. He was pretty tired, and it was late.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for... ya know," Derek gave a soft smile that made Stiles' heart skip.

Stiles dropped his eyes in embarrassment. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" They hadn't gotten the chance to properly discuss the arrangement.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. 

The two of them were very aware of the eyes on them. Stiles wasn't sure, as Derek's boyfriend, what he should do, if anything.

"Goodnight," Derek dipped in, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Night," Stiles smiled before turning to the couple on Derek's couch. "It was nice meeting you both. Have a good night."

"No, wait," Benjamin jumped to his feet, toppling over and catching himself on the table. "You're leaving?"

Stiles frowned, "Yeah."

"No, don't leave on our account. We'll just crash Derek's spare room for the night. We don't want to kick you out."

Stiles mouth formed an o shape when he realized they thought he was living with Derek.

Derek and Stiles exchanged unsure glances.

"Come on, we're all adults here. You've been dating for three months, we're under no illusions that you two aren't sleeping together. And I promise if you two do, it's not the first time I've heard Derek-"

"Okay, he'll stay," Derek cut in abruptly. Anything to get his brother to shut up.

Stiles' eyes widened at Derek's agreement. They weren't even dating much less sleeping together, now he was going to be staying the night?

Derek shot him a pleading look.

"If you're sure," Stiles gave a small forced smile, hoping the nerves he was feeling didn't show through.

"Great, we can do breakfast together in the morning. There's this little brunch place we love to visit," Benjamin clapped excitedly, taking his spot back on the couch.

Derek pulled Stiles further into the kitchen so that his brothers couldn't see them, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted him to stop talking. If you're uncomfortable then-"

"It's fine. Like he said, we're all adults here," Stiles cut in with a reassuring smile. He could handle sharing a bed with Derek for one night, right?

"You're literally the best fake boyfriend ever," Derek breathed out a laugh.

This earned a genuine smile from Stiles.

"Also, if at any point you want to fake break up with me, I totally understand."

"Hey, I got us into this mess, I'm seeing it through," Stiles assured Derek who only nodded.

"Where's my coffee Derbear?" Dominic whined.

Stiles raised his brows as Derek grimaced. "Derbear?"

"My nickname as a kid. Don't you even think about it," Derek held up a warning finger.

Stiles laughed as he followed Derek into the living room.

"Sober up, we're going to bed," Derek growled at his brother as he handed over the coffee's.

Before the pair could respond, Derek had grabbed Stiles by his wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom.

Stiles' heart raced as Derek closed the door, leaning back against it.

"This is absurd. I'm literally letting my brother bully us into spending the night together," Derek sighed, his head lolling back against the door.

"Arguably this is my fault," Stiles bit his lower lip, that familiar guilt creeping back in.

"Are you kidding? Having you there tonight was such a stress relief. You managed to cut the critiquing of my life in half just by being there. If I'd know this, I would have gotten a fake boyfriend sooner."

"Why not get a real one?" Stiles shrugged.

"Don't you start too," Derek groaned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...with the way you were talking I would have thought your last girlfriend was pretty recent, but Dominic said it's been several years," Stiles pointed out gently, hoping not to offend Derek.

"Honestly, I dated a bit when I first moved here but... I like being single. I like not having to worry about another person's expectations, ya know?"

Stiles nodded. He knew very well. He hated hearing it from Derek though. He'd really hoped to maybe be Derek's real boyfriend one day.

"So umm, I'll get you a pair of pants to change into," Derek pushed off the door then and to his dresser.

Stiles felt his phone buzz loudly in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who could be calling him at almost three in the morning.

Derek turned to see Stiles' face pale as he stared down at his phone. "Is everything okay?"

Stiles looked up, "Huh?"

"Do you need to answer that?" Derek nodded at the still ringing phone.

Stiles swallowed, shaking his head. He rejected the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Thanks," he grabbed the pants from Derek and headed for the bathroom leaving Derek frowning after him.


	9. Terrible timing

Stiles pressed his back against the wall of the bathroom. His heart was racing for multiple reason's but that phone call had sent him reeling. He hadn't expected that call. He pulled the phone out to see that there was a voicemail notification. Gripping the phone tightly in his hands, he forced himself to remain calm. He couldn't cry right now. Talk about terrible timing. This was the worst time possible for this. 

Stiles clenched his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He so desperately wanted to listen to the voicemail but he knew it would end in tears. Hearing that voice again after everything that happened, how could it not?

He shoved the phone back into his pants and stripped them and his shirt, pulling on Derek's pants next. They were a bit big but thankfully they were drawstring.

When he stepped back out into the room, Derek was wearing a similar pair with no shirt. Stiles failed to keep his eyes from trailing over Derek. He was even hotter without a shirt.

Derek hadn't been able help it either luckily neither one noticed the others glances.

"Ummm," Derek cleared his throat, "do you have a preference?" 

Stiles blinked at Derek, "I'm sorry?"

"Left or right," Derek pointed at the bed.

"Oh, right, umm, left," Stiles fumbled over his words. He was not thinking clearly at the moment.

"Are you okay? That phone call seemed to throw you," Derek frowned as he pulled the covers of his bed back.

"Yeah, just an unexpected call. It's not important," Stiles waved a dismissive hand before gently climbing into the bed next to Derek. 

Derek was about to pry but Stiles spoke again.

"I was thinking we could hash out the details now that I've already spent several hours with your brothers," Stiles laughed nervously.

"You did great. Dom is pretty protective of me so if you win him over there's a chance at least half my family will like you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Stiles turned to look at Derek.

"I don't mean to scare you," Derek laughed, rolling to face Stiles. "My family is just...a bit picky."

"I noticed. Do they approve of anything?" 

"My family is...well off," Derek sighed, "They hold themselves above everyone else. I don't know why it kind of skipped over me and, to a lesser degree, Dom."

"Speaking of your family, I don't know anything about them. I don't even know they're names," Stiles began to panic upon realizing that he would have to meet them tomorrow.

"Okay, yeah basics... so, Laura is my oldest sister, she's married to Lena and they have Andrew. Damon is my oldest brother, he is married to Alexandria. Laura and Damon are twins."

"Twins, okay," Stiles nodded committing it to memory.

"Next is Haley. She's married to Elijah and they have Andrea. Then it's Dominic whom you know."

Stiles nodded.

"Last is Cora and-"

"Isaac," Stiles remembered them from the wine bottles.

"Yes," Derek smiled. "My dad's name is Sebastian and my mother's name is Talia. Then of course, Nana Hel. Oh, and my uncle Peter usually comes as well with his wife, but they recently got divorced so it's just him."

"Okay, that's not that bad," Stiles could remember that. He didn't get into the criminology program without having a sharp memory.

"So a few things you should know, Haley is the biggest bitch of them all and super stuck up. Elijah seems super sweet but he's actually being condescending he just does it well. Laura is the nice one. Lena is intimidating but she's got a good heart. Cora hates everyone so be prepared for that. Isaac is...new but he seems okay, so far. Wears a lot of scarves though. Damon is quiet but it's because he's judging you, and Alexandria, I'm pretty sure, is planning everyone's murder at all times. Nana Hel is like a murder away from being committed for life and that brings me to my parents. My dad likely won't notice you the entire two weeks so don't be offended, he barely notices me. My mother will hate you. She'll accuse you of being a gold digger and she will tell you more than once that you're not good enough for me, but then she'll turn around and tell you that if you ever hurt me she'll hunt you down. Basically, she can't be pleased. You already see how Dom is, and Ben is literally the best person ever so...them out there, that's as good as it gets. Oh, and Peter is super inappropriate, he will hit on you, just ignore him, he's harmless."

Stiles swallowed thickly. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"You ready to break up with me yet?" Derek asked, only half joking.

"Nah, I can handle it. I'm used to not being good enough," Stiles winked but it made Derek frown. There was a truth to that that didn't sit well with him.

"You sure you're up for this?" Derek didn't want his family to bring Stiles down. He was clearly already at a low point in his self-esteem.

"Look, I'm the idiot who said yes when they asked if I was your boyfriend. Besides, it's not like it's real," Stiles shrugged. 

"I genuinely can't thank you enough for being willing to do this. I know you didn't mean to, but you didn't have to agree to keep up the charade. I really appreciate it."

Stiles smiled warmly at Derek. He could see the tension in his shoulders had lessened since him agreeing to fake date Derek. "Glad to help."

"As far as the rules for what's allowed goes..." Derek looked at Stiles nervously.

"Well we're already sleeping together so I don't know how little we can get away with," Stiles laughed, earning one from Derek.

"Tell you what, just pretend you're actually dating me. Shy of actually sleeping together, I'm fine with anything."

Derek raised a brow, "Really?"

"What's that look for? Is there something I should be concerned about?" Stiles frowned, cocking his head slightly.

"I just didn't expect that. I figured you'd be...the shy type," Derek shrugged.

"Not at all," Stiles snorted. "Wait, are you?"

"Only at first, which is why this is going to be a challenge. We're supposed to have been dating for three months, that's plenty of time for me to get comfortable with someone I'm dating."

"Yeah, why three months?" Stiles hadn't had a chance to ask about that.

"Growing up, I had a rule with my family where I wouldn't introduce them into the family until after the first three months. I viewed it like a pregnancy, lots of woman don't tell people until after the first three months because the chances of miscarriage are higher. I applied the same logic to relationships."

Stiles burst into laughter, his hand slapping over his face.

"What?" 

"You don't introduce your dates until after three months because the chances of miscarriage are higher?" Stiles asked through giggles.

"Go on laugh all you want, but there's logic and you know it," Derek smirked.

"Okay, okay, fine. So we've been together three months, and you have to pretend to be comfortable with me but you're not," Stiles shook his head to get himself back on track. If Derek was this endearing all the time, fake dating him would be effortless.

"Basically, yeah," Derek nodded.

Stiles rolled to face Derek before propping on his elbow. "What if we got you comfortable with me?"

"How?" Derek frowned, unsure of what Stiles was getting at.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. It's a sure-fire way to loosen you up. How can you be uncomfortable with someone who's tongue has literally been in your mouth?"

"Uhhh," he knew Stiles had a point, but they barely knew each other. He wasn't the kiss on the first date type.

"It doesn't have to be super heated, just enough to get you used to the idea of dating me."

Derek nodded before leaning forward.

Stiles swallowed; Derek was actually going to kiss him.

Derek's lips brushed over Stiles' ever so slightly, as if getting used to them. He pushed in a touch more on the second pass before pushing in all the way. 

Stiles let Derek control the kiss.

It started out as just a press of lips at first, neither one moving to deepen it. Finally, Derek parted his lips, which made Stiles follow suit. Their lips slotted together now, but it was still cautious. Stiles in an attempt to urge Derek further, brushed his tongue along Derek's lower lip just barely. This seemed to be the push Derek needed, because suddenly Derek's tongue was pushing against Stiles'. Their lips moving in a steady rhythm of not too fast but not too slow. 

Derek pulled back slowly, allowing the pair to catch their breath.

"There, see, now we're officially comfortable," Stiles laughed, earning a chuckle from Derek.

"You make this easy, thank you," Derek smiled.

"Well you're a good kisser, so thank you," Stiles didn't dare tell Derek he used humor to hide his discomfort or his pain. Derek was the first person he'd kissed since he and Theo started dating and it was harder than he thought it would be. Two years without kissing someone else. It felt strange and wrong. And it was a reminder that things were really over between them.

"Goodnight, Stiles," Derek said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Goodnight, Derek," Stiles responded, hoping to keep the waiver out of his tone. He was thankful when Derek turned his lamp off, plunging them into a comfortable darkness. 

Stiles rolled over and wiped at a stray tear that had managed to slip down his nose. This was truly terrible timing. How could he get himself into something like this when his own life was such a mess?


	10. Breakfast

Derek glanced at Stiles curiously through breakfast. His brother and Benjamin were busy gushing over the strawberry jam brioche rolls. Stiles had been abnormally quiet all morning. Derek couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with the phone call from the night before or if maybe he just wasn't a morning person. 

"Can I just say that I think it's adorable that you wear Derek's clothes," Ben smiled at Stiles before taking a large bite of Brioche.

Stiles glanced down at the Henley that was just a size too big. "I don't have a lot of stuff at Derek's, so it happens on occasion," he shrugged bashfully.

"I love when Benji wears my clothes," Dominic put an arm around his husband, who lit up with a blush.

Derek noticed that the smile on Stiles face seemed strained.

"So I talked to mom this morning, she's doing a big dinner at the house tonight. You have to bring Stiles." Dominic turned his attention to his brother now.

Derek swallowed nervously and nodded. He had hoped to get a few days to work up to Stiles meeting his family but who was he kidding? He was lucky Dominic hadn't invited them to breakfast.

"Aww, Dom, he's nervous," Ben smiled sympathetically at Derek.

"I would say it's gonna be fine, but..." Dominic trailed off.

Derek shot Dominic a glare.

"They're gonna hate me, aren't they?" Stiles asked, noticing the exchange between the brothers.

Dominic busied himself with his orange juice while Derek sighed.

"It's fine. I can handle one dinner," Stiles put a comforting hand on Derek's arm. 

"Oh it won't be just one dinner," Dominic snorted, earning another glare from Derek.

Stiles frowned. 

"You'll be invited to every event we have planned."

"Stiles has work, he won't be available," Derek spoke through grit teeth.

"You knew we were coming up and you didn't plan for him to get time off? Mom's gonna be pissed," Dominic raised a brow before turning back to his breakfast.

Stiles saw the stiffness in Derek's shoulders.

"It's fine, I can get someone to cover me. I'll work on my lesson plans in between family gatherings so they have the material," Stiles hated seeing Derek so stressed. Family shouldn't be this hard.

"Perfect," Dominic grinned before waving over the waitress for the check.

"What do you do for work?" Benjamin asked.

"I'm...a...uh...teacher for....the local FBI academy," Stiles said a silent prayer that they wouldn't pry.

"A teacher huh?" Dominic raised his eyes from the bill he was currently inspecting.

"What do you teach?" Ben asked, nudging Dominic.

"Criminal profiling," Stiles fidgeted with his fork, awaiting the dreaded question he knew was coming.

"What is that exactly?" 

Stiles couldn't blame Benjamin for being curious. It wasn't a common job.

"Umm, I...teach how to observe...people," Stiles answered vaguely.

"Observe people?" Dominic asked, his tone sounded unimpressed.

"I observe crime scenes, typically those of a serial killer or a murder that is unsolved...and I teach how to observe their motive...and links to other cases and...try to figure out potential...future moves...that the person might make. I also teach how to read body language,"

Benjamin and Dominic's eyes both widened.

Stiles swallowed hard and tried not to look at Derek.

"Pretty cool, right?" Derek piped in. He could tell Stiles didn't like to talk about work much and now it made sense as to why.

"Unnerving is the word I'd use," Dominic frowned.

"That sounds really morbid," Ben looked slightly horrified.

"It can be," Stiles nodded, dropping his eyes to his mostly empty plate.

"Well, thanks for breakfast guys, but we should get going. Tell everyone I'll see them tonight," Derek stood then. He could see how uncomfortable Stiles was and they could both use a breather from pretending.

"See you later Stiles. Bye Derek," Ben waved as Derek gently pulled Stiles after them.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked when they were finally outside of the restaurant.

"I can only take so much judgement from my brother at a time. He's more tolerable when he's drunk, but sober...there's a reason I moved three states away."

"And he's one of the better ones?" Stiles couldn't help but feel worried about meeting the rest of Derek's family.

"Yeah. Look if you want to back out at any point-"

"Hey," Stiles caught Derek's arm to stop him, forcing him to face Stiles. "I can handle it. But If you're looking for a way out then I can-"

"No, you make this...so much easier. I just feel bad that you're gonna be subjected to it," Derek cut in.

"If I can take some of the heat off of you, I'm happy to," Stiles gave an assured smile. "But I'd like to be in my own clothes when I do," Stiles gestured down at himself.

Derek smiled, "I think you look cute," he tugged at the slightly large shirt of his.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "We should probably move some of my clothes over in case this happens again. If I only ever wear your clothes, they won't believe I ever stay over."

Derek frowned as Stiles headed towards the car again. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone's stuff in his apartment. Kate had been weird about that. Derek had always stayed at her place, but he was never allowed to leave his clothes there. He'd offered to clean a drawer for her but she refused. Maybe he could for Stiles.

"What if I cleaned out a drawer? I have plenty of space to consolidate," Derek offered when he climbed into the drivers seat next to Stiles.

Stiles raised a brow, "Is that something you would do after three months?"

Derek only shrugged. He didn't honestly know.

"I don't want to take up your space, I can just bring a suitcase," Stiles shrugged.

Derek felt his heart drop. He didn't know why he was disappointed. That was a big step in a relationship. It was the step just below full on living together and he wasn't even dating Stiles.

Stiles noticed the disappointment on Derek's face, so he cleared his throat. "Although, having a suitcase just lying around could get annoying."

Derek's brow quirked hopefully.

"I'll get it cleaned out by tonight," Derek smiled.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip to hold back a blush. He wondered if Derek was this good of a boyfriend all the time? 


	11. Voicemail

Derek's living room suddenly seemed smaller as he attempted to pace it's floor. Cathedral was stretched out on the couch watching with bored eyes as his human walked from the front door to the spare bedroom door on the other side of the room. 

"Hey, mom, this is Stiles, my boyfriend. Hi, mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Stiles. Mom, this is Stiles, my boyfriend." Derek ran a hand through his hair as he continuously rephrased his introduction. He glanced at the clock; he would need to be leaving soon. 

The thought of that did nothing to dismiss his nerves. He was always nervous for his family's visits, but this time it was worse. He had a boyfriend whom his family would no doubt disapprove of. Stiles wasn't some wealthy businessman or a highly respected politician. But that wasn't Derek's type. He always knew that if he ever found someone he truly loved and wanted to be with, that they wouldn't fit into his family's standards. He knew this fight was a long time coming, but he wasn't even really with Stiles. But maybe that made it easier. Maybe he wouldn't feel so offended when they sneered at Stiles job, or taste in clothes, because they definitely would.

Dominic had already done that, just to a lesser degree. Derek had started to lose his patience at breakfast. He couldn't imagine what dinner would be like. He just hoped Stiles really could handle it. 

-

Stiles had spent the afternoon talking to his dad before packing a bag of clothes for Derek's apartment. It felt weird packing clothes to leave at someone else's house. He hadn't done that since...suddenly Stiles' phone felt heavy in his pocket. 

He pulled it out to see the voicemail reminder still at the top. Biting down on his lip, he dialed the voicemail and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Stiles, it me."

Stiles' throat suddenly felt tight and his eyes stung at the familiar voice. He hadn't heard that voice in at least a month.

"I think we should talk. I stopped by your house, but you weren't home. I tried talking to Scott and Lydia, but they..."

Stiles teeth sunk further into his bottom lip as Theo's voice trailed off. It was hard to hear after so long.

"Look, I know things are rocky right now, but if we can just talk. Please call me. I love you, Stiles." 

Those last four words unleashed the waterfall behind Stiles' eyes. The tears started down his cheeks faster than Stiles could catch them. 

He threw his phone down on the bed and sunk down against the wall. Burying his head in his arms he let himself cry, despite having promised himself not to cry over Theo again.

-

Derek knocked on Stiles' door. He was a few minutes early but being late was never an option with his family, unless you were Nana Hel who operated on her own schedule.

The door opened just a sliver to allow Stiles to peer out, before opening all the way. 

"Hey, Derek," Stiles turned away from the door and reached out to grab the bag he'd packed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Derek frowned.

"No," Stiles answered a bit too sharply. He held up the bag. "Clothes."

Derek saw the chocolate brown of Stiles' eyes were watery and the skin around was slightly puffy and red.

"Have you been crying?" Derek stepped forward, his hand instinctually reaching out to gather what looked to be a stray tear.

Stiles dropped his head in shame.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek pulled Stiles into his chest. They may not be actually dating but Derek had always been the compassionate one and right now Stiles was a friend who was hurting.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine," Stiles' tone waivered slightly.

"Is this about that phone call from last night?" Derek had wanted to press the issue all day, but felt it was inappropriate. 

Stiles only nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles pulled away and wiped another tear that had escaped. "No. It won't help. I'm just...still dealing with it."

"Your ex I presume?" Derek knew that look. The look of someone who had been hurt and was still trying to move on.

"It's been a month. I shouldn't still care," Stiles huffed, straightening his shirt.

"How long were you two together?"

"Two years."

Derek's brows rose, "And you think you're supposed to be okay after just a month?"

Stiles shrugged. "I saw the writing on the wall months before, I just chose to ignore it."

"Most of us see the writing on the wall, we just assume it's addressed to someone else, so don't blame yourself," Derek gave a sympathetic smile.

"You're the best fake boyfriend," Stiles joked, grabbing the bag he'd dropped, once again.

"Why thank you, you're not half bad yourself," Derek winked, earning a smile from Stiles. There, that was better.

"Your family probably won't agree," Stiles gestured towards the door.

"You're right, they won't. And the fact that you're about to face them and you're not even my real boyfriend, makes you the best fake boyfriend and the best friend," Derek put an arm around Stile's shoulders and led him out of the door.

"Ooh, don't tell Erica that," Stiles laughed as he locked the door. 

Derek dropped Stiles' bag off in his apartment before they headed for the elevator.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Derek asked.

"Well I feel very underdressed suddenly," Stiles said looking down at his khaki's and button down compared to Derek's grey slacks and white button down with a matching grey vest over top.

"No, you look great, I want you to be you, don't pretend to be someone you're not just because of my family, please," Derek shook his head. He refused to let Stiles change himself. His family would have to be okay with who he was. And if they weren't, well, their loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update for ya.


	12. Simple

Stiles pressed in close to Derek's side as he knocked on the front door of his family's rented house. Well more like a small mansion. How they managed to afford something like this for two weeks, Stiles would never understand.

Derek slid an arm around Stiles waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Stiles had claimed to be able to handle Derek's family, but said nothing about being nerve free. And Derek would be lying if he said having Stiles pressed to his side wasn't a comfort for him as well.

"Derek," A man too old to be a brother answered the door.

Derek smiled as he was pulled into a hug, his arm falling away from Stiles. "Hey, Uncle Peter."

"You must be Stiles," Peter stuck a hand out, "I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you," Stiles took Peter's hand.

"This is the best looking one you've brought home yet," Peter grinned; his eyes raking over Stiles briefly before giving him a wink.

Stiles tried to hide the blush that reached his cheeks.

"Well come on, your mother's been waiting," Peter gestured the pair inside. 

The large house was simplistic in design but beautiful all the same. A large staircase lead to a balcony that overlooked the foyer. The hall stretched on either side. One leading to a living room the size of Stiles' childhood house. The other side was a dining room with a table big enough for an army. Which if he thought about it, Derek's family was basically a small army.

"Derek," A beautiful girl with cascading brown locks reached the top of the stairs. She was far too young to be Derek's mother. 

"Hey," Derek allowed himself to be swept up into another large hug. 

"Stiles, it's so good to officially meet you, sorry about yesterday, we were just a bit surprised. I'm Laura," She pulled Stiles into an unexpected hug. 

When she pulled away, he couldn't help but noticed the way her eyes raked over him in a slightly judgmental way. He braced for a snide comment, but none came.

"Come on, mom's in the kitchen," Laura gestured for Stiles and Derek to follow her.

"Guess who's here," She announced as they entered a kitchen that had no right being the size it was. There were three ovens, two refrigerators, two dishwashers and two sinks. 

"Derek, glad to see you could join us," A woman that had to be Derek's mother met him with a sharp smile. She was chopping vegetables at the large island that sat in the middle.

"I wasn't expecting you in so soon," Derek gave his mother a tense hug. 

"Well if you ever answered your phone, you would have," She chided, before turning to Stiles. "This young man must be the one we met yesterday."

Derek had to keep from rolling his eyes. "Mom, Stiles. Stiles, this is my mother."

"Mrs. Hale, it's nice to finally meet you," Stiles gave a small nod of his head.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Her eyes slipped over Stiles in the way Peter and Laura's had before landing back on Derek. "Didn't your brother tell you this was a nice dinner?" She glanced at Stiles clothes again briefly.

"Every dinner with you is nice, mom," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian, acknowledge your son," Talia hissed as she turned back to the vegetables.

"Which one?" Sebastian asked, his eyes not leaving his laptop.

Stiles noticed Derek roll his eyes.

"Derek."

"Hey, son," Sebastian nodded, again his eyes not leaving the computer.

"The boy we caught in Derek's house is here," Talia cleared her throat as if to get her husband's attention.

This seemed to jostle him from his trance.

"That skinny kid?" Sebastian looked up at Talia before his eyes skittered towards Derek and Stiles.

"Dad, this is Stiles," Derek stepped towards the small table his father was sitting at, gently leading Stiles by the small of his back. His tone was tight.

When Sebastian stood, Stiles was pretty sure all the blood drained from his face. This man was a mountain. His eyes swept over the large man in front of him as he did a brief assessment. 

Six four, would probably be six five if he didn't slump over a computer as much as he clearly did. In need of a good night's sleep and maybe a vacation. Takes life too seriously. Can probably smell fear a mile away.

"Stiles," Sebastian stuck his hand out just as Peter had.

Stiles had dealt with men like this, but not men that were meant to be his boyfriend's dad. Theo's dad had been a fun and easy person to like.

"Sir," Stiles took his hand, making sure to grip tight and praying that this man couldn't smell his fear.

"Quite a handshake you got there," Sebastian raised a brow. "What do you do for work?"

"Dad," Derek huffed in annoyance.

"I'm a criminal profiler," Stiles refused to feel bad about what he did. It was an important job and he was proud of it.

"That's no easy job," Sebastian said, not giving any clue as to how he felt about it in his tone.

"No sir, but if I don't do it, who will?" That had always been what his dad said when Stiles was younger and he had to rush off to work and worry Stiles to death.

Sebastian nodded before reclaiming his seat, easing some of Stiles' nerves. That was a clear sign he was done trying to be intimidating. 

"Sounds like you could teach Derek a few things," Sebastian said, turning back to his laptop.

Derek's shoulder's tensed next to Stiles.

"Everyone else is out back," Laura stepped in then. She must have been able to read Derek's body language as well as Stiles could. 

Derek's arm snaked back around Stiles' waist as he led them towards the back door.

"You two are cute together. I always thought Derek would end up with someone as simple as you," Laura smiled.

Stiles tried not to let the comment bother him but for some reason it stung. Was he simple? Simple meant boring, right? Is that why he had such bad luck with relationships? He'd become predictable? Is that why Theo left? Maybe he was always predictable, boring, simple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the introductions have begun. Be warned, it gets worse before it gets better. Poor Stiles is in for it.


	13. Observation skills

Stiles put on a fake smile as Laura led the pair to a table full of adults. He was sure he could handle Derek's siblings since he handled his parents, but the amount of people at the overly large glass table was unsettling. For starters Stiles noticed the gap between pairs, as if they didn't want to sit next to each other.

"Derek, Stiles, hey!" Benjamin grinned widely at the pair, a young girl sat on his lap. Stiles relaxed slightly at the warm welcome, at least Benjamin was nice. He wandered not for the first time how Dominic landed him.

"Uncle Derek," The young girl leapt off Benjamin's lap and rushed Derek, who scooped her up instantly. The large smile on his face told Stiles how happy he was to see her.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Derek asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Who's that?" She pointed shyly at Stiles.

"This is my boyfriend, Stiles."

"Is he nice?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes watching Stiles nervously.

"The nicest," Derek assured her.

"Okay," She smiled at Stiles then, giving him a small wave.

Stiles returned it. He wasn't around kids much, but his co-worker Caitlin had a little girl she often brought to the work picnics and such.

"So this is the him?" A female asked, her hazel eyes raking over Stiles just as the other's had.

"Yes. Stiles, this is Hayley and her husband Elijah," Derek pointed to the woman who was eyeing Stiles and the man next to her.

"What'd mom say?" Hayley smirked, turning her eyes to Derek.

"Nothing," Derek growled, but this only made Hayley's smile widen.

"Well, he certainly has taste," Hayley pursed her lips as her eyes landed once again on the outfit Stiles was wearing.

"Excuse her, she's not a fan of plaid. And I do believe your shirt is a touch too big. I would recommend my tailor but...well, I'm afraid he's a bit out of your range," Elijah stuck his hand out to Stiles.

Stiles took it politely, "Yeah, L.A. is a bit far."

"Mmmm, that too," Elijah hummed.

Derek's jaw clenched but Stiles remained unfazed. 

"Anyway, this is my oldest brother, Damon and his wife Alexandria," Derek turned to the next pair at the table.

Stiles couldn't help but notice the distance between their chairs that wasn't present in the other couples at the table.

Damon only nodded but Alexandria stuck her hand out, "Call me Dria."

"Nice to meet you," Stiles noticed the roll of Damon's eyes, but he remained silent.

Derek turned to the last couple at the table.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had someone to share the wine with," Cora scolded Derek.

"It was delicious wine by the way," Stiles smiled at her.

"We brewed in in our winery. It's our best seller," Cora held her head up as if proving she was better than everyone.

"We're glad you liked it," Isaac stuck a hand out to Stiles. 

"And then-"

"We have Lena, my amazing wife," Laura cut in, pressing a kiss to the green eyed brunette at the end of the table typing furiously on her phone.

"Huh?" Lena glanced up in confusion before seeing Derek and Stiles. "Oh, Derek, this must be Stiles. Nice to officially meet you. You're..." She trailed off her eyes sliding down Stiles. "Actually quite cute."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Stiles frowned.

"Oh I didn't mean offense, it's just the way Dominic talked about you...I wasn't there that night they barged in on you. I got a late flight in," Lena explained quickly.

"Dominic's not the greatest judge of character so..." Hayley piped in with a snort.

"Excuse me?" Benjamin tossed his hands up.

"Ben, honey, Derek brought you home. Dominic just claimed you, that hardly counts," Laura smiled.

"Oliver, Andrew, come say hi to Uncle Derek," Dominic yelled across the yard to where two boys were playing on a swingset at the back of the yard.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, Dominic was uncomfortable with the turn that conversation took.

"Everyone was rooting for Derek and Benjamin, but then Dominic swooped in. Mom was pissed," Laura explained earning a glare from Dominic.

"It wasn't like that," Derek shook his head. "We were just friends." 

Just then Oliver and Andrew tackled Derek's legs in hugs.

"Hey, you two," Derek set Desi down and hugged the two boys.

"Is this your new friend?" The honey haired one asked.

"It is. Stiles this is Andrew, Laura and Lena's son. And this," Derek ruffled the other boy's head. "is Oliver, Dominic and Benjamin's son."

"Nice to meet you," Stiles knelt next to Derek.

"Are you gonne be our new uncle? Nana Lia says that Uncle Derek needs to get married," Andrew asked with a large smile.

Derek's jaw clenched.

"That's a great question, Derek?" Haley crossed her arms.

"Maybe one day," Stiles winked.

"Where's Andrea?" Derek asked ignoring Hayley's question, eager to change the subject.

"She's inside playing dress up with Nana Hel," Desi answered.

"We can wait to meet them," Derek stood back up and Stiles followed suit.

"So Dominic says you're a teacher?" Hayley asked. She was smiling but her eyes said she was judging.

"Umm, yes for the FBI academy," Stiles tried to hide the nerves he felt. Of course they would get hung up on his job.

"So you what, couldn't cut it in the field?" 

"Honey, it's a grueling work place, I'm sure some people are better suited to teach it. What's the saying? Those who can't do, teach?" Elijah smiled at Stiles.

"Actually, I worked in the field for quite some time. I was just so good at my job they wanted more people like me. So, who better to teach them than me?" Stiles smiled just as nicely.

Derek grinned proudly at Stiles.

"So what is it you teach?" Alexandria asked, leaning forward. She seemed enthralled by Stiles' job.

"Criminal profiling," Stiles answered.

The table all started talking at once upon hearing that.

"Have you caught any killers?"

"Is it really bloody?"

"Wait, so you can read people?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Stiles answered.

"Tell us about a case," Hayley urged eagerly.

"Legally I can't, sorry,"

"My mommy's can't talk about their work either. They'll get in trouble," Andrew piped in proudly.

"We're lawyers," Lena explained.

"So wait, can you read us?" Hayley asked then, pulling the attention back to Stiles' observation skills.

"Uhh...yeah," Stiles' eyes darted to Derek who was watching him like a proud boyfriend. Theo had never been this proud of his job. He always thought it was weird that Stiles was 'into that' as he so often put it.

"Ooh, read me," Alexandria practically begged.

"I don't know that that's a good idea," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip.

"Oh come on," Dominic urged next. "Do all of us."

"I really don't think I should," Stiles knew how dangerous this game could get, especially with people like Derek's family.

"Stiles it's okay if you can't do it. It's probably easier when the person isn't there to tell you you're wrong," Elijah offered with another one of his smiles.

Stiles' jaw clenched. He would not be goaded by this man, he refused.

"Oh you can't actually read us," Hayley nodded, giving a sympathetic pout as if understanding.

"You two bonded over your similarities of being the middle child. You cling to your sense of entitlement to feel superior to those around you because you were often over looked in favor of the favorite. You had a child first simply because you had to be better than Daddy's favorite, who can't have a child which is why his marriage is strained. You don't want to be your mother's favorite because she never approves of anything. In fact, her favorite doesn't even like being her favorite because everything she does is just to please her mother and never for herself which is why she has a job she hates but pretends so hard she doesn't." Stiles rattled off quickly.

Hayley's jaw dropped, her eyes darting to Damon and then Cora.

"Tell me, Elijah, was I wrong?" Stiles' tone remained chipper. Damn this family for making him stoop to their level.

"I like him," Damon spoke up for the first time.

"Me too," Benjamin nodded eagerly.

Stiles turned to Derek to see his brows raised, "You got all that from the five minutes we've been out here?"

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged.

"We're gonna grab a drink," Derek pulled Stiles towards the house, "How?" he demanded in a hushed voice.

"Well Hayley clearly has middle child syndrome, she has to be better than everyone in order to fill that void of being overlooked as most middle children are. She wouldn't marry someone who didn't need to be better than everyone, it would cause conflict. She wanted to have the first grandchild to outdo the other siblings cause it's what society says a woman needs to do to be successful in life. Damon is clearly your father's favorite. Quiet, wearing the same suit brand, same fancy watch. This says they spent a lot of time together. The distance between his and Alexandria's chairs compared to the other couples tells me their relationship is strained. You mentioned them not having kids despite trying. She's clearly the barren one, cause she's looking to expand her options and likely has in order to get pregnant and claim it as Damon's, hence her being overly flirty and doing a wonderful job of hiding her wedding ring from sight. It's a habit she's picked up. Cora is the youngest and has to be someone's favorite. It's just fact, but it's not your dad's so that leaves mom. She saw that Cora was often left out of games as a child because she was the youngest, leaving her to spend time alone with mom. Mom sees the perfect opportunity to create the perfect mini her. Cora has your mother's dream job and likely had your mother's dream wedding. She hates her job, and wine in general because everyone at the table had a glass while she was drinking coke from a wine glass. The bubbles from the carbonation are obvious if you're paying attention. I'm guessing she hates the taste of wine. However, she can't tell her mom that, so she overcompensates by bringing it up unnecessarily in conversation." 

"I could kiss you right now," Derek gaped at Stiles.

"I am your boyfriend," Stiles shrugged, pleased that Derek was so thrilled with his observation skills.

Derek grinned widely before pulling Stiles into him by the collar of his over shirt.

Stiles was surprised at first by the kiss. He hadn't expected Derek to actually go for it. He melted into the other man, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. Fake or not, Derek was a good kisser. He could totally get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter wasn't meant to go quite this way but...well...sometimes I can't control what these people do. 😂


	14. Nana Hel

Stiles tried to ignore the butterflies that churned in his stomach as Derek's hand slid in his, leading him back inside the house.

"I suggest we get a strong drink before you meet Nana Hel," Derek whispered with a wink.

Stiles tried to laugh it off, but it only made him more nervous. He had always been good at handling asshole people, but Derek's family was large and all of them at once was intimidating. 

"Where's the alcohol?" Derek asked his mother as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't get enough of it at that job of yours?" His mother sneered as she pointed to a cabinet across the kitchen.

Derek didn't bat an eye to her snide comment as he slid his hand from Stiles' and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"It smells great in here Mrs. Hale," Stiles smiled warmly hoping a compliment might earn him favor.

"Of course it does, she's a fantastic cook," A voice answered from behind Stiles. He turned to see the older lady that had almost called the cops on him at Derek's apartment.

"Mother, this is-"

"I'm well aware," Nana Hel cut in, waving a hand at Talia. "I was hoping it was some sort of joke, but apparently not."

Stiles didn't know how to respond to that.

"Derek, honey, you're a good looking guy, surely you could find someone more..." Nana Hel scanned Stiles with a mild sneer. "Sophisticated?"

"I assure you, Nana Hel, Stiles is a good one," Derek handed a glass to Stiles, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Well he doesn't look like much," Nana Hel huffed as she stepped past the couple.

Derek gave Stiles' shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but it didn't help the awful churn in Stiles' stomach. Perhaps Derek's family was right to think so little of him. Maybe it was why he couldn't keep Theo around. He was simple and didn't look like much. He was suddenly overwhelmed with nausea.

"Talia, tell me you didn't decide to forgo the tomato confit," Nana Hel huffed peering over Derek's mother.

"I told you mother, I don't think it adds anything. I much prefer the tamarind sauce."

"What are you making?" Derek asked with a frown.

"Prosciutto wrapped pork tenderloin with a fig sauce, garlic sautéed green beans, potato salad, and fresh Focaccia," Talia responded shooing her mother away from the stove.

"Then what's the tamarind sauce for?" 

"The appetizer. I'm making cod fritters."

"Without tomato confit, can you believe it?" Nana Hel scoffed, before taking a large gulp of wine from a glass she wasn't holding a moment ago.

"Tamarind sauce is better for fritters in my opinion," Derek shrugged, "However confit would be good with focaccia."

"Why don't we ask Benjamin, he's the chef of the family," Nana Hel suggested with a sway of her glass.

"Ben and I literally went to school together, we know all the same stuff," Derek spoke between clenched teeth.

"But which one of you owns a restaurant?" Nana Hel asked before stepping past Derek to the back door.

Stiles noticed the irritation in Derek's shoulders. His family seemed to know just the things to say to get under his skin.

"He could have owned the restaurant with Benjamin," Sebastian piped in then, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"He also could have married Benjamin, but sometimes our children disappoint us," Talia sighed as if Derek wasn't standing right there.

Derek's hand's clenched into fists.

Stiles reached for Derek's hand then, causing him to unclench and allow Stiles to slide his inside. He gave a small squeeze which seemed to relax Derek slightly.

"Dominic said that tomato confit would be good with the focaccia, I told you he'd know the best way," Nana Hel spoke proudly coming back into the house then.

Derek rolled his eyes but remained silent.

At that moment a little girl tugged gently on Stiles' pant leg. "Are you the new guy mommy was telling me about?"

Stiles looked down to see a light brown haired girl in a tiara, feather boa and cowboy boots that looked to be four sizes too big for her.

"I am," Stiles smiled, "You must be Andrea."

She beamed at him, nodding eagerly.

"I love those boots, they're super cool," Stiles set his glass down and knelt in front of her, releasing Derek's hand.

"Thanks, they were my auntie Laura's she let me wear them. But don't tell mommy. Mommy doesn't like when I wear boy stuff," Andrea glanced past Stiles to look out the window.

"Who says cowboy boots have to be for boys?" Stiles frowned. 

"They're cowboy boots, not cowgirl boots," Andrea pouted.

"Then why do they make them in girl sizes if girls aren't supposed to wear them?" Stiles winked.

At that Andrea lit up.

"You tell your momma, that Nana Hel said you can wear them," Nana Hel piped in with a huff. "Derek, why don't you and...him, set the table."

"His name is Stiles," Derek practically growled.

"What kind of name is that? Stiles," She sneered.

"It's a nickname actually, my first name is a very complicated polish name that most people can't pronounce," Stiles answered unfazed by the remark. He got that all the time.

"You're polish? Can you speak it?" Nana Hel asked with a raised brow.

"Cześć, mój poduszkowjec jest pełen węgorzy," Stiles rattled off proudly.

Derek rose his brows as did his Mother and grandmother.

"My mother was polish," Stiles explained with a shrug.

"Mmmm, maybe there is more to you than meets the eye, we shall see," Nana Hel hummed before handing Stiles a pile of plates.

Derek took a tray of glasses and led Stiles to the dining room.

"Dude, I didn't know you could speak Polish. What did you say?" Derek leaned towards Stiles once they reached the large dining room table. 

"I don't, that's all I know," Stiles whispered, "I said, 'Hello, my hovercraft is full of eels."

Derek almost dropped the tray of glasses from laughing so hard. "Do I want to know why you know how to say that?"

"I wrote a story when I was little about a cat who owned a hovercraft and the enemy, who was of course a dog, filled his hovercraft with eels. My mom read it to me in polish and that phrase stuck for some reason. I know like five words total, but that's the only full sentence I know, besides I love you, but I only ever said that to my mother," Stiles shrugged.

Derek stared at Stiles in awe. "There really is more to you than meets the eye."

Stiles felt a small smile tug at his lips, "Nah, I'm pretty much just me." His smile faltered slightly. He decided it was a good thing he wasn't actually dating Derek because he would be in for a rude awakening when he realized Stiles really wasn't anything special. Just a simple guy living his life. He definitely didn't fit in with Derek's family. It made Stiles wonder why Derek would agree to claim him as his boyfriend. He had to know his family wouldn't approve of Stiles. He wasn't important, or smart, or extremely rich, or good looking. He was just...Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is isn't great, I've got a massive migraine but I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys!


	15. Marriage

Stiles sat anxiously at the table as Derek's family filed in around him. Derek looked tired as he reached for his second glass of whiskey. Stiles would be driving home at this rate, not that Stiles could blame him. Derek lived with this for so long and still had to deal with it all the time. Stiles just had to get through one dinner. 

"Andrea Lynn, what are you wearing?" Haley snapped at her daughter at the sight of her outfit.

"Auntie Laura's boots," Andrea answered with a sad pout.

"And what have I told you about wearing boy stuff?" Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

"If they're made just for boys then why do they come in girl sizes?" Andrea crossed her arms to match her mother.

Stiles choked slightly on his water at that. Derek pursed his lips to hold back a smirk.

"Hayley, sit down and mind your own. They're boots for crying out loud, what are you afraid of anyway, that she's gonna be gay?" Nana Hel scolded.

Hayley's mouth snapped shut as she took a seat.

Stiles couldn't help but notice how no one seemed to argue with Nana Hel. In fact, there were several things that Stiles noticed. For one the seating order was odd. Benjamin sat next to Stiles, but Dominic sat next to Derek. Laura and Lena took their spots next to Dominic. Talia sat at the end of the table while Nana Hel sat at the head. Next to Talia was Cora, then Isaac. Then Alexandria sat across from Derek with Damon between her and Issac. Hayley had taken her spot across from Stiles with Elijah next to her. Sebastian was next to Nana Hel, though his eyes remained on his phone, and Peter had claimed the spot on the other side of Nana Hel, next to Benjamin.

It was all making sense to him now. This wasn't a family, this was a war, and people were picking sides. There was those who favored Derek and those who didn't. Those who sat on Derek's side of the table and those who sat on the other. Dominic had taken his place next to Derek putting himself between Talia and Derek. Ben put himself between Nana Hel and Derek. Ben was obviously Nana Hel's favorite, that much was obvious to Stiles. Laura and Lena were buffers for Dominic from Talia. Cora of course being her favorite took her spot next to Talia. And then there was Alexandria. She had taken her spot across from Derek. She wanted to be on his side. She liked Derek. More than she should considering she was married to his brother. Damon wasn't oblivious to this. Then there was Hayley, sitting as far from her mother as possible without having to be directly beside Nana Hel. 

Stiles assumed they sat in this exact seating arrangement every time the family got together as the family filed in claiming their seats like it was expected. Stiles only wondered how him being there changed things? 

Stiles couldn't believe the mess that this family was. No wonder Derek moved three states away.

Having so many people made the table loud with conversation giving Stiles the chance to ask the question he was dying to know.

"How do you fit in with all this? Like how did you manage to be so..."Stiles glanced around the table for an appropriate word.

"Different?"

Stiles only nodded. He was thinking more along the lines of stuck up, snotty, self-entitled, but different worked.

"I used to be, til about halfway through high-school. I met Erica."

"Erica? The Erica you work with?"

Derek nodded. "She was getting picked on for having holes in the knees of her jeans by this guy who I didn't like. I stood up for her. Not because I felt bad, but because I hated the guy. It pissed him off. I was spiteful. Anyway, he tried to make it a habit and so did I. Next thing I knew I was friends with her. We got to talking and I learned her family didn't have a lot of money. They struggled with most things. I was shocked. I had never not had money. She challenged me to try living the way she did for a few weeks so one summer break, instead of going to camp like all my siblings, I spent the summer with Erica and her family. It was eye opening. I saw how loving and close they were despite having nothing. They had a small house and only had one crappy vehicle. They bought clothes from the hand me down shops and ate a lot of ramen noodles. Erica's mom had been in a bad accident and couldn't work, but she couldn't get assistance so her dad worked extra to make up for it, but it just wasn't enough. But her dad never resented her mother. Instead he loved her. Things changed for me after that summer. I tried to explain it to my family, but they didn't understand. How could they? They'd never had to want for anything. I barely understood it myself." 

Stiles smiled at Derek. That explained so much. Derek giving to charity, adopting an unwanted kitten, the small apartment. And moving here where Erica also lived; He wasn't running from family, he was following it.

"What's that look for?" Derek frowned.

"I've been trying to figure you out and now I get it."

Derek went to respond but conversation was now being directed at him and Stiles.

"So, is it serious between you two?" Dria had asked, causing all eyes to fall to the new couple.

Derek didn't look away from Stiles, so he didn't see the way his sister in law looked at him. As if his answer would make or break her. It was clear Derek was oblivious to his sister in law's attraction to him.

When Derek didn't answer, Stiles cleared his throat. "I uh, I hope so," He dropped his eyes to his lap before meeting Derek's.

"If Derek can keep this one around," Hayley sneered.

"If he doesn't bail after tonight, I don't think he's going anywhere," Benjamin winked, nudging Stiles gently.

"If he can't keep him, I'd like to have a try," Peter winked earning a gag from Hayley.

"I think it's obvious how smitten he is with you, Derek," Laura piped in then with a proud smile.

"Oh come on, he's not the only one," Lena added winking at Derek now.

"What's your longest relationship, Stiles?" Talia asked then, her eyes set on her plate as she cut up her pork.

Stiles once again cleared his throat. He should have guessed they would ask about that. "Two years."

"Who ended it?" 

"He did," Stiles tried to keep his tone neutral.

"What happened?" Talia's eyes finally met Stiles' in an accusing tone.

"He left me for someone else," Stiles could answer this as vaguely as possible. There was no need to go into details.

"Derek's familiar with that, aren't you, Derek?" Hayley chimed in then.

"We've already discussed exes, there's no dirt to bring up, sorry guys," Derek gave an insincere smile, reaching for his glass of alcohol once more.

"Have you discussed kids?" Nana Hel asked next.

"That's usually a topic to be discussed after marriage, mother," Talia huffed.

"Marriage then?" Nana Hel looked between Derek and Stiles expectantly.

"It's only been three months," Derek grit his teeth. He should have guessed they would still bring up the fact that he wasn't married.

"Don't worry, you're no longer the only one not married," Elijah gave a smile before his eyes slid to Peter who glared back.

"I don't expect there will be a very extravagant wedding," Nana Hel pursed her lips as she reached for her own glass.

"Stiles does strike me as the simple type," Hayley nodded.

"That's what I said," Laura beamed.

"Not to change the subject, because this is truly something I want to continue talking about, but I think Cora has something she wants to say," Stiles gestured to the brunette at the end of the table.

Cora's eyes widened in mild panic.

He felt bad briefly at the look on her face but it seemed like the only way to get the topic changed.

"How do you know?" Dominic asked, glancing at his now anxious sister.

"She keeps licking her lips and has been mouthing a speech she's prepared over and over since we sat down. She keeps going to reach for her spoon and wine glass before stopping, insinuating she wants to make a speech."

Derek smiled at Stiles, "I love when you do that."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, "Thanks," he mumbled. Theo always got annoyed when he analyzed people or situations. Sometimes Stiles didn't realize he was even doing it.

"Cora?" Talia turned to her youngest daughter.

"Umm, he's right. I wanted to announce that Isaac and I are expecting. I got the call back from my doctor just before dinner," Cora beamed excitedly.

The table burst into excitement and congratulations from everyone expect Dria and Damon.

Damon pushed away from the table then, taking his wine glass with him. Dria, however, only tensed.

Stiles felt bad for Damon. He clearly wanted kids.

"Hey," Derek reached over placing a hand on Dria's. "Not having kids doesn't make you any less of a woman."

"Tell that to Damon," She sighed, giving Derek a sad smile.

This is why Dria liked Derek. He was being what she wanted Damon to be, caring and supportive despite her unable to give him kids.

Stiles liked that Derek was like that. Dria needed someone and this family wasn't exactly the caring type. And now Stiles understood why Derek was the way he was. It made him wish he really was dating Derek. Before he just thought the guy was incredibly good looking, but over these past two days, Stiles was seeing who Derek was as a person and he was amazing. He was what Stiles wanted in a relationship. His heart dropped when he remembered that this wasn't real, and it never would be. Suddenly dread washed over him. This had been a mistake. He never expected he'd end up hurt from this, but he was falling for Derek and there was no way that could end well.


	16. He should know...

Derek took a deep breath as the front door closed behind them. The cool air felt good after such a long night of dealing with his family. He glanced over at Stiles who held his hand out.

"What?" Derek frowned, did he want to hold his hand?

"Keys, you had no less than four drinks, it's probably safer if I drive."

Derek shoved down the disappointment. "Right, yeah," he fished the camaro's key's from his pocket and handed them over.

"Are you okay?" Stiles noted the look of disappointment on Derek's face.

"Tired, they have a tendency of draining me," Derek glanced back at the house. The rest of dinner had been mostly focused around Cora and Isaac, which Derek and Stiles were thankful for. Dominic, however, was pissed. Insisting the dinner had been for Derek and Stiles and so should have been centered around them. 

Stiles only nodded as they slid into the car. He turned the ignition and paused.

Derek glanced at Stiles curiously.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked, not looking at Derek.

"Yeah," Derek frowned.

"Why'd you agree to this? To me?" Stiles glanced at Derek then. His expression curious.

"What do you mean?" Derek didn't understand what Stiles was trying to ask.

"You had to know they wouldn't approve of me. I'm...simple," Stiles explained, his eyes turning back to the steering wheel.

"They don't approve of anyone," Derek waved a dismissive hand.

"Come on, if I was some business executive with a six-digit bank account and a suit that cost as much as this car, they would approve," Stiles disagreed.

"But they wouldn't have believed it. If I told them I was basically dating Elijah, they would know it wasn't real. It had to be believable."

"So you're telling me I'm your type?" Stiles snorted at the thought.

"Actually..." Derek nodded, "Yeah, you are."

Stiles laughed and shook his head, "You've had a lot to drink, let's get you home."

Derek opened his mouth to argue when Stiles' phone started buzzing loudly from inside his pocket.

Stiles pulled it out and quickly rejected the call, but not before Derek caught a glimpse of the name.

"You wanna talk about it?" Derek asked sympathetically.

Stiles only shrugged, his eyes set on the road ahead.

"You said he left you for someone else, that true?" Derek had been curious when he heard Stiles tell Talia.

Stiles swallowed hard, "His name was Liam, a mutual friend," his tone was stiff and cold as he spoke.

"I'm really sorry," Derek couldn't imagine why anyone would do that to Stiles.

"It's my fault. I was too...simple...predictable," Stiles gave a half shrug this time.

"I don't think you're simple," Derek disagreed. "And predictable isn't bad. In fact I'd rather know the person I'm with inside and out then have to guess how they're going to respond to something. After two years, you should be predictable. He should know what makes you smile and what makes you sad. He should know when you've had a rough day just by looking at you. He should know what will make you feel better. He should know what to get you for your anniversary and how you like your coffee in the morning. That's part of being together. That's not a bad thing. And you're far from simple. Look at your job. That is not something just anyone could do. It takes a mentally strong person and a smart person. I mean the way you analyzed my family blew me away."

"Theo hated when I analyzed things," Stiles gripped the steering wheel. Derek really would make a great boyfriend and eventual husband. 

"What? Why?"

"I took things too seriously and too literally. We fought about that a lot."

"I'm guessing you knew pretty quickly that he was seeing someone else?" Derek felt bad asking but he was curious, and he was sure talking about it would help Stiles.

"I had my suspicions, but nothing I could ever prove. He was a convincing liar. He would always be going out with Liam and Mason. I just didn't know Mason wasn't actually ever there. He'd always been super close with Liam. They were best friends, so I never thought anything of it. I do stuff with Scott all the time. I thought it was the same kind of thing," Stiles shrugged.

"When did you realize it changed?" Derek pressed.

"He had a tell. I dismissed it the first few times but I started to notice it more. He would lick his bottom lip and look to the right. There's a method I learned, where you can tell when someone is lying based on where they look. It's said if they look to the left it's them tapping into their memories, trying to recall the information. If they look to the right, they're tapping into their imagination, trying to come up with a believable lie. It's a loose method. I don't always find it to be accurate, but the rest of the body language I can read. Touching the face or 'self grooming' as it's called. Licking the lips, scratching the nose, pushing hair out of the face, etcetera. He did it all. I tried to tell myself I was looking for it. Work had been stressful and we were fighting a lot. I didn't want it to be true." 

"So he just left you?" Derek frowned.

"I thought it changed. Things got better. He wasn't lying anymore and then...yeah, he just...walked out," Stiles tried to push the memory down. It wasn't something he liked to think about. 

Stiles' phone lit up on his lap with another call from Theo.

"What does he want?" Derek asked, glancing down at the phone. He tried to see the picture that was flashing but other than a glimpse of Stiles' bright smile next to a light haired brunette he didn't manage to see before Stiles was rejecting the call again.

"To talk," Stiles spoke around clenched teeth.

"I'm guessing you don't want to."

"I haven't heard from him since he walked out. I came home one day, and his stuff was just gone, his key on the table. No note, no apology. No explanation. Just gone. Why does he deserve to get the chance now?"

Derek nodded. He hated to see Stiles so vulnerable. It wasn't fair for him to be treated the way he was. He hoped that Stiles would find someone who treated him the way he deserved to be treated.

Stiles parked the car and Derek was hit with the sudden realization that he wanted to be the one to treat Stiles the way he deserved. Stiles was amazing and talented and smart and funny and survived a night with his family.

He watched as Stiles climbed out of the camaro. He looked tired but it didn't dull the sparkle in his bright brown eyes. His smile still radiated joy as he handed over the keys.

"I've never driven a sports car before."

"You're welcome to her any time," Derek smiled back. Anything to make Stiles smile, he decided.

"Hope I was an acceptable boyfriend," Stiles said as he pressed the button for the elevator just inside the lobby.

"Honestly, you couldn't have been better. Thank you for doing this. It was nice having someone there."

Stiles only smiled in return as they stepped inside.

"Tomorrow my mother wants to do lunch, just you and I and her and dad," Derek glanced over at Stiles with a hopeful look.

"Just tell me when and where," Stiles grinned. He saw the relief wash over Derek. He had been expecting Stiles to say no.

"Be ready by twelve?" 

"Not a problem," Stiles nodded. He would get his lecture done before hand so it was ready for Monday.

The pair stepped into their hall. Stiles paused in front of his door and Derek stepped towards his.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Stiles asked as he slid the key into the lock.

"Yeah," Derek nodded unlocking his own door.

"Goodnight, Derek."

Before Stiles could step inside, Derek spoke up again.

"Stiles." 

The younger man paused.

"You deserve the world. I hope you find it," Derek gave a small smile before stepping inside his apartment.

Stiles gaped after Derek. He would never know how much that meant to him and yet how much it stung. With a heavy sigh, he mumbled. "I think I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!😊


	17. Resourceful

The sound of knocking on his door caused Stiles to bolt up. A sheet of paper stuck to the side of his face from where he had been laying face down on his table. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes trying to focus. How long had he been out? He glanced at the clock to see it was five til twelve. 

"Shit," Stiles swore scrambling up from the floor. 

Another knock sounded on Stiles' door. 

Derek heard shuffling before Stiles' door swung open to reveal a frantic Stiles.

"Whoa, you okay?" Derek glanced past Stiles to see papers strewn about the coffee table.

"I fell asleep, I'm so sorry, give me like three seconds and we can go," Stiles was already pulling off his shirt as he made his way further into his apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable," Stiles called over his shoulder.

Derek closed the door behind him and allowed his eyes to scan Stiles' apartment. It was decorated in simple colors. Beige and blue mostly. The dark blue couch sat covered in papers along with the coffee table that Derek was sure was a dark stained wood. The only pictures on the wall were baseball themed with the exception of one picture. A woman, she had long brown wavy hair and Stiles' sparkling brown eyes. This must have been his mother. Derek looked for any other pictures, landing on a small table that held four frames. He picked up the first picture to see Stiles with a red headed woman. The two were in uniform, in front of the FBI academy. The next picture was of a dark haired man and an Asian woman holding each other. The third picture was of the dark haired man and Stiles. The last picture was of Stiles in a graduation cap next to a man in a sheriff's uniform.

"Okay, sorry, we can go," Stiles' voice pulled Derek's attention from the frames. Stiles' hair was damp but he looked much more awake and was dressed in a completely different outfit.

"That was fast," Derek said raising a brow.

"I'm no stranger to being behind," Stiles shrugged.

Derek smirked before setting the picture back on the desk.

"The red head is Lydia. She's one of my best friends," Stiles explained.

"And these others?" Derek glanced back at the other three frames.

"Scott and Kira, they're dating. And that's my dad," Stiles gestured to each picture.

"I had one of Allison, but it also had Theo so I need a new one of her. She's another friend of ours," Stiles gave a sad smile before going to the couch.

"And that, I'm assuming, is your mother?" Derek glanced back at the woman on the wall.

"Yeah, that was about a year before she got sick," Stiles nodded, scooping up the papers.

"If you're too busy to do this, I completely understand," Derek frowned at the papers. They looked to be lesson plans.

"No, it's okay, I'll finish this later tonight. Lydia is covering for me tomorrow afternoon, I just need to get the lesson plan to her by morning," Stiles insisted. "I didn't sleep well so I kind of fell asleep during."

"Stiles if-"

"I'm fine, I promise," Stiles assured Derek once more. He refused to let Derek down simply because he'd spent half the night crying over Theo. "We should get going."

Derek only nodded. He had a feeling Stiles rarely put himself before others. It made him feel bad for asking Stiles to deal with his parents. It wouldn't be a pleasant lunch.

-

Derek's hand slid into Stiles' as they neared the restaurant. "I apologize in advance for anything my mother says."

"It's fine, I can handle it," Stiles gave Derek's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"How is it you are so unaffected by them?" 

"For starters, they don't know me, they can't make a proper judgement call this early. Secondly, most of their comments stem from their own insecurities. Thirdly, we're not actually dating," Stiles gave a half shrug.

Derek's stomach dropped. Sometimes Derek forgot it wasn't real. Sometimes he let himself believe that Stiles and him really were together. If things were different, he might have suggested to Stiles they stop faking it. But Stiles wasn't in a place to date him and even if he was, his family would surely deter him.

Derek pulled open the door and immediately wished the floor would swallow him whole.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? I called last night. There is no reason our table should have been filled," Talia's voice was raised.

"Mom, what is going on?" Derek growled, pulling her back a bit from the poor host.

"Our table is unavailable. They gave it away," Talia fussed, her tone now less loud.

"We can go elsewhere," Derek practically begged.

"I don't want to go elsewhere, I want our table to be available."

"Mr. Pain, Michael right? How are you?" Stiles stepped forward with a large smile on his face.

"Oh Mr. Stilinski, I'm afraid I don't have a reservation down for you, ummm-" Michael started typing on his computer with a nervous expression.

"I'm here with, Mrs. Hale actually," Stiles winked.

"Oh, I see," Michael glanced at a still fuming Talia.

"I know it's not kosher to pull a table from the back, but I happen to know it's possible. This lunch is really important to me and...if you could swing this, I think I can help your grade with a little extra credit. Wasn't the deal, you get the job if you get the A?" Stiles smiled charmingly at the host, whose eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes, of course, I'll have your table ready in just a few minutes," Michael nodded eagerly before rushing off.

"You know that young man?" Talia asked, her tone much more calm.

"He's a student in my class. Our director promised he'd have a spot if he passed with an A. He's a few points shy."

Sebastian looked up from his phone for the first time, "I appreciate someone who's resourceful. Dere, you should take notes."

Derek's brows raised, glancing at Stiles.

"He doesn't need to be resourceful, he's a bartender," Talia hissed.

Derek rolled his eyes just as Michael returned. "Your table is ready."

"Perfect, thank you Michael. I'll have that extra credit to you first thing in the morning," Stiles grinned.

Derek had never been so thankful to have Stiles around. He had diffused the situation in a simple and calm way. 

"Thank you," Derek leaned into Stiles as they followed the host to their table.

Stiles only winked making Derek's heart leap. Was he already so gone on this guy? They'd barely known each other a few days. Granted, they had spent almost every moment together and acted as a couple the entire time. He was technically dating Stiles. It only made sense he would fall for him. His problem had always been that he fell too fast.


	18. Love

The table was almost too silent as the four sat around staring at their menus. Stiles refused to be the first to speak, worried that Talia would start in on her personal questions again. However, once the waiter took their orders Stiles felt her eyes boring into him. He braced as she opened her mouth.

"I have to ask," She started, causing Stiles' chest to tighten with anticipation. "what are your intentions for my son?"

Stiles raised his brows. Was she serious?

"Well, I believe that when you date someone, it's in order to see if their right for you, no?" 

Derek pursed his lips to hold back a smirk. 

Talia looked slightly taken aback by Stiles smart remark. 

At that moment Sebastian spoke up.

"Talia, don't hound the guy before we even get our meals."

Derek frowned at his father which didn't go unnoticed by Stiles.

"Aren't you the least bit curious why this young man is interested in our son?" Talia huffed in response.

"I don't get it, but-"

"Exactly, so I would like to know what drew him in. For instance Derek's money?" She turned accusing eyes to Stiles.

"How would he know he had money? He still drives that old piece of crap Camaro he got when he was sixteen and he lives in a one bedroom apartment that could fit in our garage," Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Stiles couldn't help but gape at the pair. They were unbelievable. 

"He's not dating me for the money," Derek practically growled at his mother.

"He wouldn't tell you if he was, dear," Talia gave her son a condescending pat on the hand, which he snatched away.

"I'm the one who asked him out," Derek spoke between grit teeth.

"And you agreed?" Sebastian asked, looking up from his phone to Stiles.

"I figured it couldn't hurt to give him a chance. He's gorgeous and sweet and can cook. What's not to like?" Stiles smiled over at Derek, hoping to get a clue as to if that was the right answer or not. The soft look on Derek's face told Stiles it was.

"Like? Not love?" Talia asked pointedly. 

"Mom," Derek groaned.

"It's been three months, Derek, you two should know if you love each other."

Derek's jaw clenched. 

Stiles wasn't sure what to say, but he could practically feel the tension rising between them.

"It's not something we've said to each other yet. I think we're both being cautious, but I think it's going well," Stiles offered then, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her.

"Derek hasn't said it yet? Odd, he always tends to fall fast and hard," Talia pursed her lips in a displeased manner.

"Thank you, mother," Derek glared at her to which she shrugged at. 

"It's true."

"Well I hope that's the case here, cause I know I did," Stiles slid his arm around Derek's shoulders, rubbing it affectionately.

"And yet no I love you's?"

Stiles could feel his patience waning, she really was relentless.

"In my experience coming on too strong tends to make people uncomfortable."

"Uh huh, but you do love him?" 

"Mother," Derek snapped, having had enough.

Stiles smiled, "I know what you're trying to do, and I'm sorry but when I tell Derek I love him for the first time, it won't be because his mother wants me to."

This answer made Sebastian laugh. He looked up from his phone once again, this time to Derek.

"If I were you, I'd keep this one around."

Derek beamed at Stiles.

The silence from Talia didn't last long as she jumped into her next phase of questioning. They were mostly about how long Stiles had lived there and if he had any family close. 

Stiles was relieved when their meals arrived, giving him a moment of peace. He hated being questioned, usually he was the one questioning. 

He couldn't help but notice how Sebastian didn't put his phone away throughout the duration of their meal and yet Talia didn't seem phased.

"Derek," Talia broke the silence once again, "Laura and Lena are coming over to yours for dinner this evening, she'll be bringing the kids, I assume you have room still for them, despite the new roommate?"

"They're coming tonight?" Derek frowned, clearly not pleased.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"It's just kind of last second and Stiles has to finish his lesson plans for tomorrow so-"

"So you're going to let your nieces and nephews down?" Talia raised a disappointed brow at her son. "That doesn't sound like the Derek I know."

"Don't do that," Derek rolled his eyes, "you know it doesn't work on me."

"It would if you cared about your family," Talia snapped, clearly not happy with Derek's response.

Derek only rolled his eyes again, clearly unfazed.

"So what, are going to tell them they can't come?" Talia pressed.

"Derek, it's fine. I don't mind," Stiles knew how much he enjoyed his nieces and nephews. 

"Are you sure?" Derek gave Stiles a worried look. Stiles was doing him a huge favor and he'd already taken him away from his lesson plan once today.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to disappoint the kids," Stiles was sure that the kids looked forward to their time with uncle Derek and he wouldn't be the reason they missed out on that.

"Hmm, it seems Stiles knows the importance of family," Talia jeered at Derek.

Derek wanted to lean in and kiss Stiles, but it was completely unnecessary so instead he just smiled. "Okay, I'll text Laura when we're done."

"No need. She's planning to be there by six," Talia spoke in a satisfied tone before turning back to her meal.

Derek's jaw clenched and Stiles reached under the table, giving his leg a gentle squeeze. 

Derek relaxed slightly. It was amazing how Stiles always seemed to know when he needed that reassuring touch. 

However, when the waiter returned to the table to offer desert and Sebastian held out his debit card, Derek tensed right back up. His thumb tapped irritably on the table.

Stiles knew what that meant. Derek was trying to keep from snapping at his dad. The tension between the two did not go unnoticed by Stiles. He knew Derek didn't like to fight with his family, but his dad seemed to be his Achilles heel, so when Derek opened his mouth Stiles cut in quickly.

"Oh, babe, did I tell you that the academy is planning on using one of my papers for the new training textbook? There are royalties of course but there's a contract saying I promise not to post it, or let anyone else use it."

The term babe pulled Derek's attention instantly. "Wait what? Are you serious?" he asked when he finally processed Stiles' words.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"Stiles that's incredible," Derek was genuinely happy for him. This was a big deal.

"So you think I should do it?" Stiles asked.

"Of course, I mean only if you want to, but I don't see why not."

"Lydia thinks I could write my own criminology book but..."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Talia piped in then. "you didn't tell me he was so smart," she turned her eyes to Derek.

"You couldn't tell that just from talking to him?" Derek smiled at Stiles fondly. 

"That's impressive. You must make your old man proud," Sebastian spoke, his eyes not leaving his phone.

"I haven't actually told him yet, I just found out about it the other day. I wanted to make a decision before I told a bunch of people," Stiles shrugged. 

"And yet you told Derek?" Talia frowned at Stiles.

"Well yeah, his opinion is important to me," Stiles answered as if it was a no brainer. Truth was, he hadn't planned on telling anyone yet. It just kind of came out.

Talia hummed in response but said nothing.

Stiles couldn't help but notice the jealousy in her posture. Averted eyes, pursed lips, stiffened shoulders, tighter grip on her glass.

So that was her deal, she was unhappy in her marriage and so she had to belittle other people to make herself feel better. It was all starting to make sense. He found Derek's family to be interesting from a psychological stand point but as someone who was under their scrutiny, he rather disliked them.


	19. Soft

Before Stiles could even get his car door closed, Derek was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I told you she would be awful," Derek looked at Stiles with a worried frown.

"It was rough, but I think I managed okay," Stiles gave a shrug. He was pretty fried. He hadn't slept well and then he had tried to work on his lesson plans and then had to deal with a very emotionally draining person, it took a lot out of Stiles.

"Okay? You were great. The fact that you wouldn't let her bully you into claiming you loved me... you have no idea how happy that made me. And my dad likes you, and he doesn't like anyone, not even me," Derek gave a laugh, but Stiles noted how it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry you and your dad have such a tense relationship," Stiles offered gently, not wanting to upset Derek further.

"It's okay, I don't know why it bothers me so much. Damon was always dad's favorite, it's not like that's something new. Cora was of course mom's. Dominic was always Nana Hel's until he married Ben. Laura had been close to papa, but he died when I was young. Hayley hated not being the favorite, but I didn't mind. That was until I saw how close Erica was with her parents. I couldn't handle being my mom's favorite, but dad...I tried. I did everything he wanted. I dressed like him. I walked like him. I went to business school. But I was too...soft," Derek frowned at the word.

"Soft?" Stiles repeated. 

"It was the word my dad used to describe me a lot. I was too nice to people. Too forgiving. I finally grew to hate him. I know he's my dad and I shouldn't but... I was too pathetic in his eyes. So, after I got my business degree I went to culinary school. I enjoyed it but I still wasn't happy. Erica finally helped me realize I was only doing things that my family wanted, not what I wanted. So, when she told me she was moving here, I followed. She'd always dreamed of living in Seattle and owning her own bar. So that's what she's working towards. I love bartending. I get to create these different drinks and meet all these different people. It doesn't pay what my parents want it to, but I actually make pretty decent money. Enough to be more than comfortable."

Stiles wanted to reach over and take Derek's hand in his but there was no one to act for so he refrained. "I don't think you're soft. Not in a bad way. Soft can be good. Soft causes you to adopt a homeless kitten. Soft helps those homeless people that you donate to. Soft makes your nieces and nephews excited to spend time with you. Soft isn't inherently a bad thing."

Derek parked in front of their apartment building and turned to face Stiles, "Thank you, Stiles. For everything. You've made dealing with my family just a little less terrible and you're really a great friend. I hope when all this is over you and I can remain friends."

Stiles stomach twisted. Friends. "Of course," Stiles gave a forced smile. It hurt to be constantly reminded of how fake all of this was, at least he would gain a great friend out of the whole thing. The only problem with that was he was falling for the great friend. This was a fun ride, but the landing was gonna hurt like a bitch.

-

Stiles managed to take up Derek's entire coffee table with his papers. Derek had invited Stiles to do his planning at his apartment so that when his sisters arrived, it looked natural. 

Stiles had agreed, maybe a change of scenery would help him focus. He had been wrong. Derek was a walking distraction.

"Was it Laura that liked Asiago cheese or was that Cora?" Derek asked Cathedral quietly, as he worked diligently in the kitchen. 

"I'm pretty sure that it's Laura. Well I'll just use Asiago and then muenster. I know the kids like muenster."

Stiles couldn't help but smile, "You always talk to the cat while you cook?"

Derek blushed slightly, peering over at where Stiles was sat at his couch. "I guess I do, yeah."

"I think it's cute."

Derek gave a shy smile as he dropped his eyes back to what he was doing. It had been so long since he had company other than Erica that he forgot his habits. It really was like he was dating Stiles, only instead of being three months in, like they claimed, they were basically strangers. 

"I'm sorry if it's distracting you," Derek glanced back up then, realizing that was probably the case.

"No, it's fine. This particular lesson isn't my favorite so I'm kind of trudging through it. Makes me glad Lydia is teaching it for me," Stiles grinned up at Derek, relaxing him slightly.

"Thank you again for doing this, I know it's a lot to ask."

"I'm the one who got me into this mess," Stiles laughed, "And honestly, if it helps take some pressure off, I'm happy to do it."

Derek smiled widely, "Man you really are the best fake boyfriend. It makes me wonder how Theo could have ever left. If fake dating you is this great, I can't imagine how great real dating you is."

Stiles stiffened slightly, but it went unnoticed. Stiles carefully covered his discomfort with a gentle laugh, "I have my down falls."

"I have yet to see one," Derek objected.

"I have a habit of leaving my wet towel on the floor. I thrash a lot in my sleep. I can't cook. I get overly excited about things that don't warrant it. I'm too passionate about baseball. I analyze everything and everyone. I can't leave work at work so I often work at home and I have ADHD. Just to name a few of things Theo disliked."

Derek frowned. He didn't even know this Theo guy, but he really disliked him. "A towel can be picked up, no big deal. Thrashing in your sleep means your tense, that's not your fault. I can cook so you don't have to. If something excites you, it warrants it, period. Being passionate about something isn't a bad thing, it means that something makes you happy. I think it's endearing when you analyze everything and everyone. And your job is important, it requires a bit of extra attention and that's okay. And having ADHD is an illness not a problem. Being mad about that is like being mad about someone having a sore throat."

Stiles raised his brows. "Are you trying to convince me to date you, Derek?" He laughed.

Derek's stomach dropped. Oh shit. It had sounded like that. He had to back track. "I already am," Derek winked hoping that would do the trick. 

Thankfully a knock on Derek's door interrupted their conversation causing both men to deflate with relief. This was getting harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	20. Laura and Lena

Stiles gathered up his papers and tucked them into his briefcase as Derek answered the door.

"Uncle Derek," The kids chorused barreling into Derek's legs with big hugs.

"Hey guys," Derek smiled down at the four kids.

"Are we gonna have grilled cheese?" Andrea asked with big hopeful blue eyes.

"We definitely are," Derek answered, ruffling her hair.

"It was all they could talk about on the way here was 'uncle Derek's grilled cheese'." Laura laughed, as she hugged her brother.

"I hope that's alright with you two," Derek hugged Lena next.

"I'm sure we'll survive," She winked.

"When mom said you wanted to have us over for dinner, I was honestly a little surprised. You typically only have Dominic and Benjamin over," Laura gave a non-accusing smile. 

Derek frowned. He hadn't invited them.

"Oh," Laura nodded in understanding then. "Right, this was mother's way of sending me to check on you. Of course."

Stiles noted the disappointment in her tone.

"I'm sure this has something to do with lunch," Derek's jaw was clenched as he spoke.

"Sending the lawyer siblings to scare the new boyfriend away from your trust fund. How very Talia," Lena shook her head, sending a smile to where Stiles stood awkwardly in the living room.

The kids had rushed off to pet Cathedral who was sprawled in the kitchen floor.

"Well, thank you for having us anyway," Laura smiled almost sadly at her brother before turning her attention to Stiles. "Try not to let our mother get to you, she's..."

"It's fine. I can handle it," Stiles shrugged. Laura was one of the easier siblings apparently, so hopefully tonight would go better.

"Are you gonna play with us?" Desi asked, walking up to Stiles now.

"What are we gonna play?" Stiles knelt in front of her with a smile.

"They like to play twister, but I like tic tac toe," Desi answered shyly.

"How about we let them play twister, and you and I can play tic tac toe? How's that sound?"

With no warning Desi wrapped her tiny arms around Stiles' neck and squeezed.

"Oh," Stiles hugged back gently with one arm.

Desi ran off then to Derek. "You're right, he's the nicest. Can you keep him?"

The grin Derek had been wearing faltered for just a second. "I'm gonna try." He winked. 

Stiles could see the discomfort at lying to Desi. It made Stiles feel bad. Derek cared about his nieces and nephews.

"When's dinner?" Andrew chimed in then, pulling Derek's attention.

"It'll be ready in just a few. Why don't you guys go put your stuff away and I'll finish up."

Stiles' phone rang loudly then. "Oh, it's Lydia, I really have to take this."

"Hey Lyds, I'll meet you in the morning with the lesson plan. It's almost done," Stiles answered.

"I was actually calling because Theo called."

Stiles paled. 

"He said he's been trying to contact you, but you aren't answering." Her tone was sympathetic as she spoke.

"I can't do this right now," Stiles hissed.

"I know you don't want to talk to him but-"

"Look, I'm about to sit down for dinner, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Stiles glanced over to where Derek was in conversation with Laura and Lena, thankfully.

Lydia sighed, "Fine, but you need closure."

"I need to forget he ever existed. I'll see you in the morning," Stiles hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Forget who ever existed?" Andrea asked, startling Stiles. He turned to the curious girl.

"My boss. He gives me lots of homework," Stiles fake pouted.

"I hate homework," Andrea agreed.

"Me too."

Stiles was glad that Andrea had bought that. He didn't need Theo being brought up in front of Derek's family. 

"Everything okay, baby?" Derek asked when Stiles entered the kitchen. 

Stiles faltered at the nickname briefly. "Yeah, just confirming our meeting in the morning."

"Oh the lesson plan, have you finished it?" Derek asked, slipping his arm around Stiles' waist and pressing a kiss to his temple before going back to preparing dinner.

Stiles bit at his bottom lip. The gesture was so sweet, and unexpected it threw Stiles off a bit.

"Uh, for the most part. I just need to finish the criteria for their paper."

He watched as Derek effortlessly sliced the tomato. 

"If you need time to finish, I can take the kids out for ice cream instead of giving them the cake," Derek glanced up at Stiles with a concerned frown.

"No, you worked hard on that cake. I can wrap it up later," Stiles frowned, shaking his head. He could stay up late if need be or get up early.

"I'm happy for you, Derek," Laura smiled at her brother warmly. "I don't think I've seen you this happy in a while."

"He's pretty great," Derek winked at Stiles. This flirty side was throwing Stiles off a bit. 

"You know, I wish you would be more comfortable outside of your own home when in a relationship. Then maybe mom would see how happy you two are."

Derek frowned down at the avocado he was now slicing. 

Stiles understood then. Derek wasn't big on affection in public. That made sense. 

"I don't have anything to prove to her. I am happy and if she can't take my word for it, that's her fault," Derek turned back to the stove and flipped one of the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"But it hurts you," Laura huffed.

"Go wash your hands," Derek called to where the kids were pulling out the twister mat in the living room. "Look, I'm used to dealing with mom's shit. I'm not gonna change who I am because of her," he said as he turned his attention to his sister.

"It's like you're trying to be a disappointment. Moving away, getting a job at some bar, dating someone like him. No offense." Laura glanced at Stiles.

Derek set his knife down harshly and looked at Laura. "You want to know why I invite Dom and Ben over and not you? This is why. The worst he does is complain about the thread count in the towels or the type of coffee I serve, but you have to insult every aspect of my life. I love my job. I enjoy living in Seattle. And Stiles is amazing. Why would I give up all of that just to try and appease mom? I could marry the vice president and she'd be pissed that it was only the vice president. That's how she is. I don't think it's possible for her to be satisfied. So excuse me for putting my own happiness first."

Laura stiffened slightly but her face remained emotionless. 

"All clean," Oliver shouted running into the dining room.

"Good job, you hungry?" Derek's smile instantly returned as he carried a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches out to the table.

Laura and Lena took their place with the kids. Stiles waited for Derek to come back for the second plate.

He slid his arms around Derek's waist and twisted slightly so that Laura and Lena couldn't read his lips.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles felt Derek relax into his arms.

"I am now. I'm so glad you're here, Stiles."

"I feel like I'm just making it worse to be honest," Stiles dropped his eyes slightly.

Derek's hands cupped Stiles' face lifted it so their eyes met. "Not at all."

Derek leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Stiles' lips. 

When the two parted, Stiles' heart broke just slightly. He was falling too hard and too fast. 

"Alright, we have salami and cheese. We have avocado and tomato and cheese. We have tomato and cheese and we have just cheese," Derek said stepping by Stiles with the second plate.

"Is this homemade tomato soup?" Lena asked peering into a pot already on the table.

"Sure is," Derek turned to an unmoved Stiles. "You joining us, babe?"

Stiles nodded. He had never regretted something as much as he regretted pretending to be Derek's boyfriend. He wasn't even over his last break up, how was he meant to get over a second one?


	21. Inner brat

Derek sat on the floor next to where the twister mat was now set up. He had managed to get through dinner with Laura and Lena without any issues. Conversation was mostly with the kids, asking about school and their extracurricular activities. Lena would occasionally ask Stiles something about himself, but it was easy to answer questions. All in all, it was the easiest meal they'd had with Derek's family. Laura and Lena had left, leaving Derek and Stiles to wrangle the four kids.

"I wanna spin the circle thingy," Desi said sitting next to Derek on the floor of the living room.

"You don't want to join the others on the mat?" Derek asked, though he already knew the answer. Desi was more of an observer than a player. She was shy and preferred quiet intimate playtimes rather than loud large groups.

Stiles took the opportunity to type up the extra credit email for the waiter from earlier. 

"Ollie, left foot blue," Desi announced proudly as the spinner stopped.

Derek sat back against the couch, letting Desi control the spinner. He missed spending time with his nieces and nephews. It was the hardest part of living so far away, but the stress and exhaustion that came with dealing with is family just wasn't worth it. He would just enjoy these moments when he could.

"I'm done," Desi held the spinner out to Derek.

"Already?"

She only nodded before running over to Stiles. 

Stiles suddenly had a child crawling into his lap. "Oh, hey Desi," he smiled down at the girl now tucked on his lap.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked looking at the laptop in front of her.

"I'm sending homework to someone," Stiles typed the last sentence and pointed at the touch screen. "You want to hit the send button?"

Desi shyly reached out, "This one?"

"That's the one."

She pressed it and a giggle erupted when a whooshing sounded.

"That means it sent. Good job," Stiles closed the laptop then, his eyes lifting to meet Derek's. A small smile on his mouth.

Derek's heart was soaring at the sight of Desi tucked into Stiles' lap. Desi didn't take to many people, so it warmed him to see her so comfortable with Stiles. It made Derek fall for the guy that much more.

"What next uncle Derek?" Andrew asked, pulling Derek from his trance.

"Ummm, right hand yellow," he said turning his attention back to the game.

Stiles pulled a notepad from his briefcase. "Still wanna play tic tac toe?"

Desi's face lit up. "I brought gel pens. Can we use them?"

"Of course," Stiles agreed enthusiastically.

"I wanna write in blue, what color do you want?"

"How about orange? Do you have that color?"

"Yes," Desi beamed before running off to the spare room.

Stiles looked up just in time to see Andrew fall over, taking the other two down with him, crashing into Derek.

The sound of Derek's laughter hit Stiles. It was the first time he'd heard a true guttural laugh from the man, and it made Stiles smile. Derek's laughter was infectious as was his smile. Was there anything about him that wasn't perfect? Stiles wondered.

"Here you go," Desi returned then holding up a sparkly orange pen.

"Awesome," Stiles grinned, as Desi climbed back into his lap.

He spent the next half hour playing tic tac toe and inconspicuously watching Derek. Seeing him happy like this wasn't something Stiles had witnessed before. He loved it. It made him crave that domesticity life he'd wanted with Theo. Except now he wanted it with Derek. How could that be? He barely knew Derek. 

-

When the kids were finally tucked into bed, Derek stepped into the living room where Stiles was cleaning up.

"Stiles," Derek smiled fondly at the man picking up the plastic cups from the table.

"Yeah, babe?" Stiles immediately realized what he said and froze.

Derek's heart flipped as he stepped around the couch.

"Sorry, I-" before Stiles could finish his sentence, Derek was pulling him into a deep kiss, strong hands cupping his face. 

Stiles' hands gripped Derek's wrists almost desperately. He melted into the bigger man, enjoying the feeling. Their tongues tangling together, tasting of the wine Derek had poured them shortly before.

Derek jerked back then his hands falling away from Stiles as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles stood slightly dazed by the kiss still. "For what?"

"That was inappropriate," Derek's shoulders stiffened.

"It's not like we haven't done that before. I mean not quite like that. That was..." Stiles trailed off before is mouth could get him into trouble.

"I think this was a bad idea," Derek was frowning at the ground now.

"What was?" Stiles' expression now matched Derek's.

"You and I," Derek looked up, his frown now replaced by a pained look.

"Have I done something wrong?" Stiles was having trouble reading Derek. He was getting mixed signals.

"No, no. Quite the opposite actually," Derek breathed out a laugh.

"I'm not following," Stiles took a half step forward as if that would help him understand what Derek was trying to say. 

"I..."Derek stiffened slightly. A sign he was uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say.

"If you don't want to do this anymore, we can stop. Stage a breakup, whatever you need," Stiles' tone was gentle like he was coaxing a wounded animal.

"See it's that right there," Derek shook his head, a soft smile gracing his lips now. "You're so...great."

It was Stiles turn to stiffen. 

"I saw you in the hall and the elevator and thought, 'wow he's gorgeous', but the gorgeous ones are always assholes. I just didn't want to drink the wine alone. I never meant for this," Derek gestured to Stiles like he'd done something.

Stiles swallowed. Derek thought he was gorgeous.

"Fake dating. It's harder than it looks but not for the reasons you'd think. I mean, we hardly know each other and yet, I see you curled on my couch with my niece in your lap and I just want to kiss you. That's all I could think about the entire night. Then you called me babe and..." Derek scrubbed a hand over his face.

Stiles remained silent, unsure of what to say. Was Derek falling for him? Surely not. He couldn't. Neither of them were looking to date. Sure, Stiles had hoped that was what Derek had intended with his wine invite, but it was clear Derek was happy being single.

"We crave something we can't have, it's a fact. Tell someone they can't have dairy and they'll dream about grilled or a glass of milk. Tell someone that they can look but not touch and they itch to reach out. In this case we can only have each other when someone's around. It's commonly referred to as your inner brat. It pays more attention to things that are forbidden which gives you a heightened obsession of the forbidden thing. It's the same thing that triggers your reaction to wanting something when there is less of it. If there's a whole box of cookies you're less inclined to want it than if there are only two cookies left. Also the excitement of what might happen if you give in to what you want, triggers a dopamine response in the brain and everyone loves that feelin-"

Derek cut Stiles' off with another kiss. This one was no less needy. His hands gripped at Stiles' hair and back. His tongue hungrily delving into Stiles' mouth as if starved.

Derek pulled back slightly, panting into the few inches between them. "I gave in to my inner brat."

Stiles huffed out a laugh, his hands still resting on Derek's hips, where they landed.

"I didn't realize how lonely I was until we started this," Derek pressed their heads together gently. "I didn't miss the stress of dating and the fighting and...it was never like this."

"Like what?" Stiles asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone. Derek was just lonely, and Stiles was there. That's all this was.

"So easy."

"It's only easy cause it's not real," Stiles spoke before he could think.

Derek's hands instantly dropped from where they were still tangled in Stiles' hair. "Right of course," Derek tried to act like the reality of the situation hadn't just crashed down around him.

Stiles instantly felt guilty. Derek was clearly craving the security of a loving and caring partner and for a moment he had that with Stiles but of course Stiles had to rip the rug out from under Derek.

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy it as it is," Stiles tried to offer but Derek's sad eyes told him the answer before Derek could.

"I can't afford to fall for you."

The words were like a slap to the face for Stiles. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Derek's head dropped.

Stiles' stomach lurched at the all too familiar words. Theo's bright blue eyes giving him a sympathetic look before he turned away from Stiles.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry," Stiles took a step back causing Derek's head to snap up.

"No, don't blame yourself. My mother was right. I fall too fast and too hard. That's not on you," Derek stepped forward.

"I didn't mean to cause an issue. I'll get my stuff," Stiles went to step by Derek but he caught his arm.

"No, don't go."

Stiles frowned. He really was getting mixed signals from Derek.

Derek released Stiles slowly, "I don't want to stop this, but I think...we should be more careful. It's easy to fall into habits. Hence calling and that kiss."

"Okay," Stiles swallowed but nodded. He would do whatever Derek wanted.

"Let's get some sleep, I know you have an early day," Derek glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight. He always let the kids stay up late when they came over.

"You want me to stay here?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"Desi is always the first one up. Six a.m. She'll notice you're not here. I don't want it getting back to the family. They might think we had a fight and I don't need that questioning," Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles nodded, "Okay." He could handle laying in a bed next to the man who admitted to being into him, no problem at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!


	22. Lucky charms

Stiles quietly stepped into the living room to find Desi was already awake and sitting at the kitchen table with a coloring book.

"Hey, honey, what are you doing up?" Stiles asked quietly. It was barely six fifteen. He's managed to be quiet enough to not wake Derek as he got ready; a feat he had never managed to accomplish with Theo.

Desi only shrugged, looking up from her book. "What are you doing up?"

"I have a meeting," Stiles was debating if he should wake Derek.

"My daddy has meetings sometimes," Desi nodded as if in understanding.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles stepped into the kitchen to sift through Derek's cabinets.

"Do you have any lucky charms? Uncle Derek always has lucky charms," Desi lit up.

Stiles opened the pantry, praying that Derek had lucky charms because cooking was not something he was prepared to do for a five year old. "Yes." He practically cheered when he saw the box.

"Will you eat with me?" Desi asked with a hopeful look.

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall. He really had to leave but he couldn't say no to Desi and Derek wasn't up yet. Stiles had noticed how restless Derek had been the night before so he didn't want to wake him.

"Of course," he smiled as he pulled two bowls from the cabinet.

-

The sound of giggles jerked Derek from his sleep. He blinked at the clock to see it was nearly seven.

"Shit," He forgot to set an alarm the night before. He climbed out of bed to see Stiles was already up and probably gone.

He threw water on his face and brushed his teeth before stepping out to find Stiles at the table with all four kids eating lucky charms.

"Stiles, it's nearly seven, weren't you supposed to meet Lydia at seven?" Derek frowned as he neared the table. He saw that there were several coloring pages scattered around the table.

"We were coloring," Andrea held up a giraffe she'd colored proudly.

"You didn't sleep well so I told Lydia I'd be a bit late so I wouldn't have to wake you," Stiles shrugged.

Derek's mouth fell open slightly. How was Stiles so great?

"The kids were hungry and said that you usually gave them lucky charms, hope that was okay. I had some too," Stiles gave a guilty smile.

Derek rounded the table and pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips briefly. "Thank you, now go before Lydia has my head."

Stiles heart leapt as Derek's fingers carded through his hair affectionately. 

"Bye uncle Stiles," Desi slid from her seat and jumped into Stiles' lap, gripping his neck in a tight hug.

She placed a shy kiss on his cheek before climbing off of his lap just as quickly as she'd climbed up.

Stiles and Derek both froze for a brief second at the title.

Derek looked to Stiles with a nervous glance, but Stiles quickly recovered, plastering a smile on his face.

"Bye, sweetie," he winked. "you guys, remember, take turns with the crayons." 

Derek watched as Stiles grabbed his briefcase. What he didn't expect was Stiles to press a kiss to the top of his head as he took Stiles' previous seat.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Derek smiled as Stiles ruffled each kid's head as he passed their chair. God he was in over his head with this one.

-

Lydia stared at Stiles like he'd grown a second head. "You're fake dating your neighbor?"

Stiles had caught Lydia up on the whole fiasco, he'd intentionally kept it from his friends, but he needed help. Derek had admitted being attracted to Stiles but that he didn't want to fall for Stiles. It was too late for Stiles though. He'd already fallen for Derek and now his niece was calling him uncle and he was kind of freaking out.

"And here I was thinking you'd never get over Theo," Lydia sat back in her seat, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Honestly Lyds, when I'm with Derek, I barely think about Theo and when I do it's only because Derek is accepting some part of me that Theo never could."

"Have you analyzed his family yet?" Lydia asked doubtfully.

"Yes, and he loved it," Stiles whined.

"Did you only say nice things?" Lydia frowned.

"There's nothing nice to say. They're like a pack of rabid dogs. Being in a room is exhausting cause I never know who's gonna insult me next," Stiles groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Wow, I remember you and Theo didn't speak for three days when you told him his mom was cheating on his dad," 

"Yeah well I told Derek his sister was entitled and jealous and then said his brother's marriage was failing cause they couldn't have kids, and he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Lydia perked up at that.

"It was for show," Stiles shrugged. 

"Ooh, I know that look. You're seriously into this guy," Lydia grinned, poking Stiles' cheek teasingly.

"I know, it's so bad. The worst part is, he told me he's attracted to me, but that this was hard because he was lonely and it makes him want a relationship, but he was so happy to be single before."

"Stiles, oh my god, are you gonna date him?" Lydia's eyes widened in interest.

"No, he's not actually interested in dating, he's just lonely."

"And you?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. I'm so torn. On the one hand, I feel like it's so easy with him, but I know it's just because it's fake. And then-"

"Why? Look at Scott and Kira, it's easy for them. It doesn't always have to be hard. It should never be as hard as it was with you and Theo."

Stiles dropped his eyes to his hands in his lap. Lydia had never been a huge fan of Theo. He was too controlling in her opinion.

"You should know something," Lydia straightened in her seat which Stiles knew to mean she had news he wouldn't like. "Theo stopped by this morning, hoping to catch you before class. Devon told him you were out for the next few days. You missed him by twenty minutes."

Stiles swallowed hard. If he hadn't stopped to have breakfast with Derek's nieces and nephews then he would have been here when Theo was.

"He's called a few times," Stiles admitted.

"He mentioned that," Lydia nodded. "He also said you won't return his calls."

"Why would I?" Stiles snapped, his hands gripping the arms of his chair harshly.

"You need closure."

"I got closure when he left me," Stiles' voice raised slightly.

"That's not closure. Don't you want to know why?"

"Oh I know why. He was fucking Liam."

Lydia gave Stiles a sympathetic look. She knew how much Theo leaving had hurt Stiles.

"Our relationship was over long ago, it just took me too long to accept it, why would I go back? Why does he deserve the chance to explain? To try and back track. To try and gain my sympathy. I won't forgive him, not ever."

Stiles stood then grabbing his briefcase. "Here's the lesson plan. I'll see you later."

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, standing. But it was too late, Stiles was already stalking out of her office and down the hall. She couldn't blame him though, what Theo had done was unforgivable. 


	23. Scott

Stiles fought back tears as he drove towards his apartments. Why was this happening to him? How had he gotten himself into this mess? Theo wasn't supposed to be a problem anymore. Why was he reaching out again? He refused to even consider talking to him, that would only result in reopening a wound he was trying very hard to close. 

Then there was Derek. Stiles hadn't intended to fall for the guy. Stiles made friends easily, it was just part of his personality. He'd always been that way, so when Derek invited him over, sure Stiles could dream that his hot neighbor was trying to date him but that was never supposed to be true. And it hadn't been. Just friends. Until Stiles had to go and do something so stupid. He never imagined that agreeing to help Derek would turn out like this. He was falling for someone who made it very clear that he didn't want to fall for Stiles. 

A sudden sharp turn took Stiles from the road that lead to his apartment to the road that lead to Scott's work. He needed his best friend. He just didn't know what Scott would say when he told him how he'd royally fucked up.

-

Derek stopped short when he stepped into the hall to see a man at Stiles' door. He recognized him, but he couldn't be sure how. He tried to recall the pictures he's seen in Stiles' apartment. Perhaps this was Scott?

"Hey, if you're looking for Stiles, he left about an hour ago," Derek offered. This couldn't be Scott. Scott had darker hair.

"Oh, do you know when he'll be back?" The man asked with a frown.

"I don't," Derek gave a sympathetic shrug.

"Right, thanks anyway."

"Uncle Derek, can we take the stairs, I wanna see how fast it takes me to get to the bottom," Andrew asked, bouncing out of the apartment with the other three kids behind him.

"Sure," Derek winked, his attention being pulled from the man at Stiles' door.

He let the kids pull him towards the door for the stairs while the cinnamon haired man made his way to the elevator. Derek would have to let Stiles know someone was looking for him. Maybe it was Scott and he was just misremembering.

-

"Dude, you're dating your hot neighbor?" Scott grinned at his best friends excitedly.

"Fake dating. Weren't you listening?" Stiles huffed.

"Same difference." 

"No, not same difference. He's not into me like that."

"But you're into him?" Scott peered up from where he was looking through his microscope.

"Yeah, it's a problem," Stiles sighed in shame. 

"I don't think that's a problem. It means you're getting over Theo," Scott pulled out a bottle of pills and started to count them out.

"Who is calling me by the way."

"Yeah, he called me the other day asking about you. Apparently, you won't answer your phone."

Stiles let out a groan, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Why? You knew what he wanted, no sense it bringing it up," Scott shrugged as he slid his chair towards his computer.

"Lydia thinks I need closure."

"And what do you think?"

"I think I got my closure when he walked out. What do you think?"

"I think you need to date this neighbor of yours for real."

"If only," Stiles sighed. "He doesn't deserve my emotional baggage though."

"Sounds like he has some too," Scott turned to his best friend.

"It's different."

"It's really not," Scott opened the door and called out for his assistant.

"Yes Dr? Hi Stiles," Heather smiled at Stiles upon entering the room.

"Can you give this to Mrs. Donavan. Tell her one pill a day for seven days. If the diarrhea persists, we'll see about putting Bastien on a special diet," Scott held out the bottle he'd put together.

"Yes sir," Heather nodded, her eyes darting to Stiles once again.

"If all else fails, Heather still has it bad for you," Scott teased, giving Stiles' shoulder a gentle squeeze once Heather left the room.

"Gee thanks," Stiles rolled his eyes.

At that moment his phone pinged with a text message.

"Ooh, is it him?" Scott peered over at the phone.

"Yeah, his brother's want to go out for drinks tonight," Stiles couldn't help the smile on his face.

"You are smitten," Scott laughed, noticing the way his best friend smiled down at the phone.

"He's so different from Theo, ya know? It's refreshing."

"Tell me again, why you aren't dating him for real?" 

"He specifically told me he likes being single and that he doesn't want to date me," Stiles tried to push down the disappointment at that reminder.

"Get him in the sack, that'll change his mind," Scott winked.

"God, I wish," Stiles laughed. His smile instantly faded into a frown as he looked down at his phone once again.

"What's wrong?" Scott knew that look.

"He said that he was pretty sure you just stopped by my place."

Scott paled slightly, "Theo."

"Son of a bitch. He stopped by the office earlier too. What is his deal?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair, tugging gently on the short strands.

"Maybe you should talk to him. It doesn't look like he's gonna give up any time soon," Scott gave an unsure shrug.

Stiles only gave him an incredulous look in return. 

"Do you know what he wants?" 

"No, he's only left one voicemail and it just said he wanted to talk."

Scott pulled a wipe from a jar and started to wipe the microscope down, "Maybe don't see him. Maybe just talk on the phone? That wouldn't be so bad, right?" Scott offered with a shrug.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so ready to be done with Theo, why couldn't he just leave him alone? 

"Why don't we meet for lunch? We can talk more about it then," Scott offered. "My next patient just arrived."

"No, it's fine. I'll call you later. I've got to get a head start on tomorrow's lesson plan. Jeremy is teaching in my stead, I told him I'd have it to him by morning, and my night just got busy," Stiles shook his head, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Thanks, Scotty," he waved as Heather entered the front with a cat in her arms.

Stiles slipped out the back and towards his car, not feeling any better than he had before. In fact, he felt worse, but that wasn't Scott's fault. It was Theo's. He wasn't giving up on trying to talk to Stiles. Maybe he could convince him to hold off, just until this thing with Derek was over. 

Just the idea of contacting Theo made his stomach twist with nausea. He would have to warm up to the idea first. Maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter. Next chapter is gonna be fun.😊


	24. Theo

Derek sat at the edge of the long open booth next to Dominic. 

"So this is where you work?" Elijah asked, looking around the bar they had met at.

"No, I'm not going to go to the bar I work at to hang out," Derek rolled his eyes. He'd picked a bar close to the apartments. It was a nice bar. More elegant than most around. It was more of a night club than a bar. It had luxury seating and tasteful music that didn't make you down half a bottle of ibuprofen afterwards. 

"Ashamed of us?" Isaac joked lightly, a smirk on his lips.

"To put it lightly," Derek responded with a smile of his own. Isaac wasn't so bad. He tried to fit in with the snide remarks but ultimately failed. Much like Benjamin.

"It's the man of the hour," Peter spoke, his attention on an approaching figure.

Derek looked up to see Stiles. His smile widened at the sight of the younger man.

"Hey, babe, so sorry I'm late," Stiles reached down and pressed his lips to Derek's briefly. "I had to reschedule a conference call that I had forgotten about."

"You rescheduled a conference call to be here?" Dominic asked with a raised brow.

"Of course, I told Derek I'd come," Stiles shrugged as he took his seat.

Derek blinked at Stiles with a look of awe. He'd never had someone who would alter their schedule for him.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry I'm late," Stiles gave a sheepish look.

"You're not late, we only got here ten minutes ago," Benjamin waved a dismissive hand.

"Let's get you a drink," Derek waved a waitress over. 

Stiles ordered his drink and turned his attention back to Derek, "How was the park with the kids?" 

Derek's heart leapt. Stiles seemed genuinely interested in knowing and that meant more to Derek than Stiles would ever know.

"Great, they missed you."

"I'm so sorry I had to miss it," Stiles gave a disappointed frown.

"Stiles, you are Desi's new favorite person," Benjamin piped in then.

"I am?"

"She told us all about playing tic tac toe and making her lucky charms. She said you're her new best friend," Dominic had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Stiles frowned slightly. "She struggle with trusting people a lot?" 

Dominic only nodded, his eyes dropping to his glass.

"She came from a rough situation and we've been working with her, but she gets picked on a lot for being adopted and having two dad's. It's hard on all of us," Benjamin spoke up next, his hand sliding along Dominic's back.

"You've made a breakthrough with her. It took her a long time to warm up to the family but you... She calls you uncle Stiles now," Dominic gave Stiles a genuine smile that made his stomach knot.

"She's a sweetheart," Stiles smiled. He hadn't ever been around kids as much as he had the past few days and honestly it made him want one or two of his own. That morning, eating lucky charms and coloring with the kids made him forget all of his problems, just for a little while.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Derek's arm slid around Stiles' waist, earning a slight blush.

"Derek, I think you made a good choice," Damon spoke up then.

Stiles raised a brow. Damon had barely said a full sentence since they'd met. 

"Thanks Damon," Derek looked a bit taken aback as well.

"I'll second that," Peter piped in with a wink.

Stiles felt his blush deepen. "Thanks."

He was thankful when the waitress returned with his drink.

"To Derek and Stiles," Benjamin held up his glass.

Everyone followed suit and chorused. "To Derek and Stiles."

"May this one last longer than the rest," Peter winked at Derek who only rolled his eyes.

"Your dad's not here," Stiles noted the missing man suddenly. 

"He never does stuff like this with us," Dominic answered when Derek tensed.

Stiles slid a hand along Derek's thigh, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be honest Stiles, I was sure you were just a putz, it's refreshing to see someone actually taking an interest in Derek," Elijah spoke around his glass.

"I do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Stiles snorted. "And honestly I'm surprised you're here."

"A house full of Hale's isn't exactly my idea of a good time, I'll take the opportunity to have a few drinks free of Talia and Nana Hel."

"I'll drink to that," Peter said tossing back the rest of his drink, earning a laugh from the others.

"Stiles," A voice spoke then, causing every muscle in his body to tense.

He looked up knowing too well who would be standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles was on his feet in an instant.

Derek frowned, it was the man from earlier.

"I stopped by your apartment and you weren't home, then I saw your jeep outside and-"

"You can't be here," Stiles hissed pushing Theo back, away from the table.

"Stiles?" Derek's tone was concerned. 

"I'll be right back," Stiles said over his shoulder as he grabbed Theo's arm and pulled him further away from the table.

"Who are they?" Theo frowned at the group.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles demanded releasing Theo when they were far enough out of earshot.

"I've been trying to talk to you."

"You've been stalking me," Stiles snapped in correction.

"If you would answer your phone then I wouldn't have to."

"I have nothing to say to you. You can leave," Stiles went to walk away but Theo caught his arm.

Derek's jaw clenched. He knew it was none of his business but, Stiles was clearly not happy to see this guy. 

"Everything okay, Stiles?" Derek asked, his hand gracing the small of Stiles' back in a comforting manner.

"Who the hell are you?" Theo snapped at Derek; he was clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"I should ask you the same."

"I'm his fiancé," Theo snapped, holding up his hand to show the ring on his left finger.

Derek's world crashed down around him. His hand dropped from Stiles' back, his eyes turning to the younger man. "What?"

Stiles' face paled and that was all the answer he needed. Stiles had lied to him. He'd fallen for another liar.

"You're engaged?"

Stiles opened his mouth to explain but Theo cut in, "I'm sorry, but how is that any of your concern?"

"Theo, stop," Stiles snapped.

"It's not," Derek growled as he took another step back. He felt sick. He had to get out of there. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles snapped at Theo.

"Are you dating him?" Theo demanded, his tone sharp and accusing.

"That's none of your business."

"I said I needed time and you're already moving on?" Theo gaped at Stiles as if he'd just been slapped.

"Don't do that. You left me at the fucking alter because you couldn't bare to give up Liam," Stiles felt tears prick his eyes.

"That's not true, Stiles."

"You packed your things and left your key. I haven't seen you since our wedding day. You gave me nothing. No explanation. No warning. And mysteriously, Liam stopped coming around. Tell me, did you take our honeymoon together? The tickets were missing from the drawer," Stiles blinked back the tears, refusing to let Theo see him cry. He didn't deserve his tears.

"I needed time to think."

"You're unbelievable," Stiles shook his head as he stepped away from Theo.

"I kept the ring," Theo argued, hoping that would be enough to keep Stiles talking.

"Is that supposed to make it better?"

"I love you. I just needed to know if I could live the rest of my life with you."

"It took you honeymooning with Liam to figure that out?" Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, but I choose you, Stiles," Theo smiled taking a step forward.

It took everything in Stiles not to deck him. This had to be a joke, but the hopeful look on Theo's face told Stiles it wasn't. 

"I'm not an option anymore, Theo. You gave that up the moment you walked out," Stiles turned to walk away again but Theo caught his arm once more.

"Let go of me," Stiles demanded.

"Not until we figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Stiles growled, trying to pull away from Theo's too tight grasp.

"Let him go," a voice spoke up from behind Stiles, causing Theo to release him instantly.

Stiles turned to see Damon. His bright blue eyes glaring daggers at Theo. Behind him was Peter and Dominic.

"Thanks," Stiles gave an appreciative smile.

Theo decided it was time to leave. With a huff he stepped back and headed for the door.

"You okay?" Dominic asked, when Theo was out of earshot.

"Not really," Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Peter asked sympathetically.

Stiles only nodded.

"Derek text saying that he was cutting tonight short, might wanna catch up to him," Dominic offered, holding up his phone.

Stiles swallowed and nodded before rushing towards the door. He only hoped that Derek would let him explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit has finally hit the fan. Lol let me know what you think!


	25. Sorry

The tears made Stiles' vision blurry as he made his way home. He only hoped that was where Derek went. He'd tried calling but there was no answer.

He wasn't sure if he was more mad or sad at the moment. On the one hand, how dare Theo show up like that, claiming to still be his fiancé. On the other hand, his chest ached with the memories of he and Theo's last encounter.

"I vow to support you, push you, inspire you and above all, love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer and poor, as long as we both shall live," Stiles spoke, his eyes not leaving Theo's. He tried to ignore the signals he was reading from his soon to be husband. Nervous swallow, eyes dropping to the floor, licking of the lips. 

Theo cleared his throat, "I take you to be my spouse. I promise to..."

Dread washed over Stiles. No, Theo wouldn't do this. Not now. Not in front of all their friends and family.

"I promise to choose you-"

Another drop of the eyes, another lick of the lips. 

The room was pin drop silent. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Theo released Stiles' hands and took a step back. Theo's bright blue eyes looked at him sympathetically before he turned away and rushed the side door of the church.

A breath Stiles didn't know he'd been holding was pushed from his lungs. 

All at once Stiles' friends and family started to gather around him, to comfort and offer support. Amidst the sudden chaos, it didn't go unnoticed by Stiles that Liam hurried after Theo. 

Stiles slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, "Son of a bitch," he swore loudly. It was official he was pissed. Theo had left him at the alter and taken their honeymoon with Liam. The thought made him sick. 

He scrubbed the tears away from his face as he parked the jeep. He shot up a silent prayer that Derek would talk to him. The familiar black camaro was in it's usual spot so Stiles knew he was home.

He made his way to the elevator, trying to think of the right words to say. It wasn't even a real relationship. But Derek had been upset and Stiles couldn't blame him. He thought Stiles was engaged.

Stopping in front of Derek's door, he took a deep breath before knocking gently.

When the door didn't open, Stiles knew Derek didn't want to talk to him.

"Derek, please open up."

Nothing.

"I just want to talk."

Still nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Theo...I...I should have been honest with you."

The silence made Stiles unsure if Derek was even home, but he kept going anyway.

"I know that this complicates things with your family and I'm so sorry, just...do me a favor please..." Stiles swallowed, his eyes filling with fresh tears. "Whatever you tell them, don't let Desi know it was my fault. She needs to believe that there are nice people. Let her remember that about me, please," his voice waivered as the news tears spilled over.

He went to turn away, when the soft click of the lock made Stiles stop.

Derek opened the door and Stiles' heart broke. Had Derek been crying?

"Derek I'm so sorry, I-" Stiles was cut off by Derek holding up his hand.

"I just want to know, why me?" Derek's tone was quiet and calm. Too calm. 

Stiles frowned in confusion. "Why you?"

"You knew about my past relationship. I told you she used me and then you turned around and did the same thing."

"Derek I never used you," Stiles took a half step forward but stopped.

"You pretended to date me to get back at your fiancé for cheating on you," Derek's voiced raised slightly.

"No," Stiles shook his head, taking another step forward. "That's not true."

A door being cracked open, caused Stiles and Derek to look, seeing Mrs. Worthwell peering out.

"Can I please just come in and explain?" Stiles pleaded, turning his teary brown eyes back to Derek.

The other man clenched his jaw but stepped aside, allowing Stiles in.

The sight of Stiles' bag packed and waiting for him by the door made his stomach twist.

Derek closed the door harder than necessary causing Stiles to flinch. 

"I know that this wasn't a real relationship," Derek started, jumping right in, "But I trusted you and you lied to me. How could you let me confide in you knowing that everything you were saying was a lie? How could you let me kiss you, knowing that you belonged to someone else? How could you fake it?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth. I-"

"Stop trying to spin this around like it's not your fault," Derek snapped.

"Please just let me explain," Stiles was growing frustrated.

"Why? So you can try and lie your way out of this? I know your type, I always fall for your type, why should this time be any different?" Derek threw his hands up angrily.

Stiles jaw dropped slightly, "You...fell for me?"

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't know. You literally read people for a living," Derek snapped once again.

Stiles' heart leapt. "But you said you couldn't afford to fall for me."

"That was my failed attempt at convincing myself I hadn't already. Don't tell me you actually believed that," Derek scoffed.

"I did. You said you were lonely. You liked being single," Stiles refused to let Derek be mad because he didn't read the signs right. He shouldn't have to guess what everyone is feeling. They should just say what they mean.

"So that gives you the right to use me?"

"I wasn't using you. I made a mistake. You're family surprised me and-"

"You're sticking with that story, are you?" Derek scoffed again.

"Yes, because it's the truth. When I suggested we fake date, it was only to cover up the mistake I made and to help you out. I never intended to fall for you. But Derek, I would fake forever with you," Stiles took a step towards Derek, wanting so desperately to reach out, but afraid of pushing him away.

"You're already promised to someone else forever, Derek growled, tears stinging his eyes. He had really fallen hard for Stiles. 

"I'm not. Theo is not my fiancé, not anymore."

"If you left him thinking that I would forgive you then-"

"No, would you listen to me," Stiles raised his voice, "he left me at the altar."

Derek was ready to argue whatever Stiles threw at him, but he stopped short. "What?"

Stiles swallowed hard, "When I told you he left, I wasn't lying. I just didn't tell the whole story. He left me at the altar. He took our honeymoon with Liam. By the time I got home from the church, his stuff was gone, and his key was on the counter. Our plane tickets were missing and so was Liam. I put two and two together."

Derek saw the shame on Stiles' face and the tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed. I just wanted to forget about him, about the whole thing. He humiliated me in front of our friends and family."

"Why is he back?" Derek stepped forward now.

"He said he needed time to think. He said that he was choosing me over Liam," a tear slid down Stiles' cheek.

Derek reached out and brushed it away, "Why were gonna marry him if you knew he was cheating?"

"I stupidly thought that marriage would fix everything. He had been so mad when he found out his mom was cheating on his dad. He said it wasn't right cause they were married. I thought if he and I were married he would stop seeing Liam. It's why he backed out. He wasn't ready to give him up."

Another tear slid down Stiles' cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Derek pulled Stiles into him. 

"I should have told you," Stiles sniffled into Derek's chest.

"No, I understand why you didn't. It wasn't something you were ready to talk about. I thought you were still with Theo." The relief Derek felt was unlike anything else. 

"He thought I would just take him back."

"Are you going to?" Derek was sure he knew the answer, but he needed to hear it.

"No. I haven't been in love with Theo for a long time. I just didn't realize it. I was fighting for a relationship I didn't even want," Stiles pulled away from Derek, wiping at his eyes. "Being with you...made me realize what I wanted."

Derek's heart thudded loudly in his chest. "And what's that?"

"You."

Derek reached a hand out and cupped the side of Stiles' face before leaning in slowly. 

This kiss was different than the ones they'd shared in the past. It was sweet and gentle, but it held so much more meaning behind it than the others had. It was genuine. 

It only lasted a moment before they parted.

"I know I'm a mess, but maybe when all this is over, we can start again? For real?" Stiles looked at Derek with hopeful eyes.

"I think I'd like that," Derek nodded. Stiles may have been a mess, but Derek would do anything and everything to make sure he never saw Stiles cry again. Not like this.

"I understand if you don't want keep the charade up for your family," Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor.

"There's no reason they have to know it wasn't real, especially since it will be," Derek shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

Stiles smiled, biting at his lower lip. He was going to date Derek Hale for real.

"Though I'm not sure how I'll explain tonight away," Derek frowned, recalling how he left his brothers at the bar.

"Oh, that reminds me. I owe Damon a drink," Stiles frowned.

Derek raised a curious brow.

"Theo was being...unrelenting and Damon stepped in. With Dominic and Peter as well, actually."

"Wait, what? They stood up for you?"

"Theo wouldn't let me go," Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles, I don't think you understand how big of a deal that is. My brothers aren't the type to step in, ever. If they did that then...they consider you family."

"Oh," Stiles suddenly felt very nervous.

"That's a good thing. I thought they'd hate you for not being....like them, but if they accept you then that means..."

"They accept you," Stiles smiled, his hand reaching out to take Derek's. The hopeful smile on Derek's face warmed Stiles' chest. He never wanted to see Derek unhappy again and he definitely didn't want to be the cause of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture is over! Hope you like it!


	26. Damon

Derek and Stiles walked into the bar hand in hand. 

"Let me do the talking," Derek said, giving Stiles' hand a squeeze as they neared the table where his brother's were still gather around.

"Derek, Stiles," Peter raised a glass, "Glad you came back."

"Sorry about that," Derek glanced at Stiles whose eyes scanned the large room, as if expecting Theo to still be there.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked with a frown, his eyes on Stiles.

Stiles only nodded.

"He didn't follow you, did he?" Dominic asked then, an equally concerned look on his face.

Stiles shook his head this time.

"What happened?" Benjamin asked scooting over so that Derek and Stiles could join them.

"That was Theo, Stiles' ex," Derek answered as he sat down, gently pulling Stiles along with him.

"He had a wedding ring on," Peter noted before reaching over and grabbing Stiles' left hand to see there was no ring.

"I'm not secretly married," Stiles knew what Peter was thinking.

"I assumed not. But I had to check," Peter gave a wink.

"What did he want?" Dominic asked next.

"To get back together," Stiles answered, his eyes dropping slightly.

"Umm, so is he married or..." Peter raised a curious brow.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip.

"He was Stiles' fiancé before," Derek offered gently, his hand rubbing along Stiles' back.

"If he's the one with the ring, then you proposed?" Dominic asked.

Stiles nodded once again. 

"So who called it off?" 

"He did," Stiles answered quietly. He really didn't want to be talking about Theo anymore.

"And yet he's wanting to get back together after all this time?" Elijah spoke up next.

Stiles glanced at Derek who gave him a pleading look. 

"He left me for someone, and they recently broke up. He thought I would take him back," Stiles explained. That look said he didn't want his family to know their relationship hadn't been real.

"Why'd you leave?" Damon asked Derek accusingly.

"I didn't know Stiles had been engaged. I'd never met Theo. He claimed to still be Stiles' fiancé and I thought Stiles had lied to me," Derek gave Stiles an apologetic look.

"You should have let Stiles explain," Benjamin smiled sympathetically at Derek.

"I know, it's just..." Derek smiled fondly at Stiles now. "He was so great; it was too good to be true. I thought this was the catch. I was wrong."

"Maybe you just finally found a good one," Dominic shrugged.

"I definitely did," Derek leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

Stiles blushed heavily. Knowing that Derek actually liked him made all his sweet remarks and kisses so much better. He didn't have to remind himself that it was fake because even if they were still keeping up appearances for his family, they were together now. 

"I just wonder why Stiles didn't tell you he was engaged," Elijah spoke before taking a sip of his drink.

"We discussed that, he has his reasons and I'm fine with it."

"Have you met his family yet?" Elijah continued.

"Not yet, we're taking things slow."

"Slow? It's been three months."

"My dad lives in California, he hasn't come up since we started dating. I like to make sure it's gonna last before introducing anyone."

"Do you get along with his friends?" Elijah asked Derek next.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Elijah. Something was up and Stiles couldn't quite figure out what.

"Why don't you just ask what is it you really want to know," Stiles snapped, his patience was wearing thin this evening.

"I don't know what you mean," Elijah quirked a brow.

Stiles only rolled his eyes, "You're trying to find something else I'm keeping from Derek. You're Hayley's husband, I'm guessing the more drama you bring back, the more brownie points you two earn with Talia. That's what it's all about, right? Upstaging each other? Cora's pregnancy announcement is overshadowing the fact that Hayley just got a promotion. You need something else."

"How'd you know about the promotion?" Elijah tensed in his seat.

"I saw the samples of the new business cards she's having made, at dinner the other night. She works as a fashion designer, right?" Stiles shrugged.

"He is so good," Isaac laughed as he waved over the waitress.

Elijah's jaw set before he stood. "I think I've had enough. Have a good night." 

"Ooh you struck a nerve," Benjamin laughed, nudging Stiles' shoulder.

"Sorry," Stiles gave an apologetic look to Derek.

Derek simply tilted Stiles' chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. 

"Please marry this one," Damon spoke up then.

"Since when do you care?" Derek frowned at his older brother. Damon never made comments about him not being married.

"You really have no clue, do you?" Damon frowned.

Derek only looked more confused.

"Alexandria," Stiles whispered.

"So you noticed. I thought you might," Damon nodded, dropping his head in embarrassment.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Derek frowned.

"I'd like to know too," Dominic added.

"Don't make me say it," Damon's tone was vulnerable.

All eyes turned to Stiles.

Stiles looked to Damon for permission. When he nodded, Stiles licked his lips.

"Alexandria has a thing for Derek."

"What?" Derek scoffed.

"It's so obvious," Damon sighed, his eyes dropping to his glass.

"That's ridiculous," Derek shook his head.

"It's the only reason Damon hasn't left her yet. He's afraid that you two would get together," Stiles continued.

"Damon is that true?"

"You really are good," Damon said to Stiles.

"How could you think that?" Derek gaped at his older brother.

"You're overly nice to her. If you didn't know any better it looks mutual," Stiles shrugged.

"No, absolutely not. Even if I did, which I don't, I would never...Damon," Derek looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you don't think that low of me."

Damon didn't respond, choosing instead to down the last of his drink.

"Wow, I can't believe you think I would do that."

"You tried to date Ben," Damon shrugged.

The entire table filled with a new tension that practically had Stiles choking.

"Wait, what?"

"We were just friends," Derek growled.

"Oh come off it, everyone knows you had a thing for him."

Stiles saw the way Derek's jaw clenched, how his hands gripped his drink tighter. He also noticed the way Benjamin tossed a guilty glance at Derek who avoided eye contact with him or Dominic.

"If you remember, I gave Dominic Ben's number when he asked for it."

"Doesn't change how you felt."

"Like I said, even if I had feelings for Dria, which I don't, I would never do that to you."

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I swear."

Damon nodded, "Okay. I believe you."

"I told you, you're too nice for your own good," Peter piped in then, his eyes landing on Derek.

"Apparently," Derek huffed. He would be glad when his family went back home. He was tired of dealing with them.

Stiles' hand slid into his, easing some of his tension. Derek's shoulders relaxed slightly. It helped having Stiles here. Even if they hadn't decided to date for real, he was a great friend. And he managed to run off Elijah, that in of itself was incredible. 


	27. Liam

Derek's hands clenched the steering wheel as he drove home. The two hours with his brothers and Peter had been exhausting despite the conversation turning to Isaac after the news about Dria had come up. 

Stiles sat silently next to him and Derek could feel the tension, yet he didn't know why it was there.

"What's on your mind?" Derek asked finally, not able to take the silence a moment longer. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles glanced at Derek.

"I haven't known you for very long but I can see when you've got something on your mind. Spill."

Stiles took a deep breath, "I don't want to analyze you or the situation too much. It's best I leave it unsaid."

Derek's grip tightened, "Is that what Theo would say?"

Stiles dropped his head as if in shame.

"Stiles, I don't want you to pretend to be someone else. If you have something to say, I want to hear it."

"I don't want to start a fight," Stiles' tone was quiet.

Derek reached a hand over, placing it in Stiles' for a moment. "I promise it takes a lot to get me riled up."

Stiles looked up at Derek. He knew that to be true. He honestly didn't even know how Derek kept it together most of the time.

"Okay, well for one, did you really have a thing for Ben?" Stiles knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Derek.

Derek pulled his hand away, gripping the steering wheel once more. "I considered the idea of dating him for like a week. I brought him home to see what my family thought, because I was still desperate for their approval."

"But then he and Dominic hit it off," Stiles nodded in understanding.

"I knew that if he were the type of guy my brother would like, he wasn't for me. I love Ben, but he's just as high maintenance as my brother. It never would have worked."

"But Dom dated him knowing how you felt?" 

"It was barely a crush. Ben didn't know and had mentioned liking Dom. I agreed to pass on his number. When I did, I gave Dom the okay. I would never stand between my brother and potential happiness."

"You're such a good guy," Stiles smiled fondly at Derek.

"What's two?"

"What?" 

"You said 'for one', so what's two?" Derek noticed the way Stiles straightened in his seat.

"Elijah is going to tell the rest of your family about Theo. He'll likely twist the story to be more dramatic than it was. I'm worried they'll find out it was fake."

"They won't find out," Derek shook his head. "Elijah doesn't know."

"Will they go digging?" Stiles wouldn't put it past Derek's family to do something like that.

"No. Where would they even start? And it's not like there's documentation of when we started dating for them to find."

Stiles nodded. He was just being paranoid. 

"Don't worry, just a few more days of this and they leave again."

"Only staying for a week? I thought it was two?"

"Sometimes it is, thankfully this time it's being cut short. Hence their early arrival."

Stiles felt bad for Derek; family shouldn't make you miserable.

-

A knock at Stiles door pulled him from his computer where he was working on his next lesson plan. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was nearly two a.m. He and Derek had gotten home from the bar around midnight. Who would be here at this hour?

He opened his door and instantly regretted it.

"Please don't close the door," Liam pleaded, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"What are you doing here? If you're looking for Theo, he's not here," Stiles grit out. He hadn't seen Liam since the wedding.

"No, I know. I'm here to see you," Liam stumbled forward slightly, catching himself on the door frame.

"Are you drunk?" 

"I had a few. It was the only way I could face you," Liam shrugged.

Stiles' jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry. I know I ruined our friendship," Liam tried to stand upright but ended up slumping into the doorway again.

"You ruined more than our friendship," Stiles snapped. "You ruined my relationship."

"Did I really though?" Liam hiccupped.

Stiles stiffened. 

"Look, I'm not here to pick a fight-"

"Then why are you here?" Stiles demanded.

"We broke up."

"So I gathered," Stiles growled.

"He told me it wasn't for you, but I know it was. He never really loved me. It was always you. I was just a good lay."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Do you have a point?"

"I want to know if he came to you. I want to know if he left me for you?"

"Yes," Stiles normally wouldn't be so blunt, but he had no love for Liam. Not anymore.

"So now I know how you feel," Liam nodded, his face sullen.

Stiles fist clenched, "You have no idea how I feel. He left me at the altar, and you ran off with him. I'm sorry our honeymoon wasn't all it was cracked up to be." 

"He never took off the ring you know."

Stiles knew what Liam was doing and it wasn't going to work.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do; because you still love him," Liam hiccupped again.

Stiles frowned. Normally his stomach would drop. The guilt would eat at him, but now...

"No, actually I don't. I thought I did. I wanted to, but I stopped loving him a long time ago."

"Denial," Liam nodded.

"Actually, I'm seeing someone else," Stiles had considered how soon after his wedding he had been able to move on, but it had been a long time since he and Theo had been in love. Being with Derek had shown him that. He had worried what people would say about him seeing someone else so soon, but now, he didn't care. 

"Already?" Liam snorted. "Guess you weren't the saint you'd have everyone believe."

Stiles licked at his bottom lip. "I had my faults. I was wrong too, but I never once cheated on Theo, even when I knew he was with you."

"So who is he?" Liam slurred, his blood shot eyes narrowing at Stiles.

"None of your business. Can't risk you trying to take someone else from me," Stiles smirked. He knew that Derek would never do something like that but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a dig at Liam.

"Maybe if you were more appealing, they wouldn't fall into my bed," Liam snapped back, clearly not appreciating Stiles' comment.

Stiles scoffed a laugh, "You couldn't keep him a month."

"Oh honey, I had him long before then. Just before your one year actually."

Stiles couldn't help it. He lashed out, his fist connecting with Liam's jaw. He knew Liam and Theo had been sleeping together for a while but for Liam to be so smug about it, it pissed him off more.

"What the fuck," Liam swore, gripping the side of his face as he stumbled back.

Stiles slammed the door before clutching his hand. "Shit, that hurt," he whispered to himself. But it was so worth it. He only wished he'd done that to Theo earlier as well.


	28. Of course

Derek, unable to sleep, had been sorting through his recipes trying to decide what to make for dinner for everyone when he heard voices in the hall. It was nearly two a.m. He recognized one of the voices to be Stiles.

Derek worried that Theo had shown back up. He quickly grabbed a shirt from the dryer and stepped into the hall to see a man clutching his jaw, and stumbling towards the elevator away from Stiles' door.

He knocked, hoping that Stiles was okay.

The door swung open to a murderous Stiles.

"Liam, I swear I will have you arrested if you don't-" Stiles cut off when he realized it was Derek at his door.

"Is everything okay, Stiles?" Derek noticed the way the younger man was cradling his hand.

"Derek," Stiles' tone was surprised but his lips pulled into a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." He went to wave his hand but instantly winced at the movement.

"Whoa, what happened?" Derek reached out taking Stiles' hand in his to see it was starting to swell.

"Liam," Stiles shrugged as if that was answer enough.

"Wait, the guy Theo cheated on you with?" Derek looked back over his shoulder at the now closed door. If Derek had known that's who that was, he would have had a few choice words for him.

"He wanted to know if Theo came back to me."

"And you punched him?" Derek smirked down at where Stiles' hand was still in his.

"He was being a dick," Stiles shrugged again, earning a laugh from Derek.

"Let's get some ice on that," Derek went to Stiles' fridge and pulled out a small ice pack.

"How'd you know something happened?" Stiles gestured to the door as he took the ice pack from Derek.

"I heard you in the hall."

"What are you still doing up?" Stiles took a seat on his couch and gestured for Derek to follow suit.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you were working on your lesson plan for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have a class at nine, one at eleven, and then one at one," Stiles nodded gesturing to the pile of papers on his table.

"I feel terrible for taking you away from work so much this week," Derek placed a hand on Stiles' brushing his thumb along it slowly.

"I don't mind," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. Derek was so sweet, it made Stiles' heart race just being touched by him.

"Can I bother you to join me for one more dinner?" Derek looked over at Stiles with a hopeful look.

"Of course," Stiles nodded, "When?"

"Tomorrow? At least one night during their visit, Ben and I cook for everyone. We used to do it once a month back when I lived at home. The tradition kind of transferred. They'll be expecting you, but if you can't come, or don't want to then-"

"Derek, I'll be there," Stiles cut in.

Derek smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course," Stiles tossed the ice pack on the table, and gently flexed his hand. "That helped some."

"Good, you should get some rest now. You have an early morning," Derek stood, grabbing the ice pack and heading towards the kitchen.

"You too. You need to be good and rested for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure there is lots of nitpicking to look forward to," Stiles laughed gently as he stood.

"You have no idea," Derek snorted. "Last year we made a rule where we refused to tell anyone who made what so they couldn't claim Ben's cooking was better than mine."

"Seriously?" Stiles scoffed. How could Derek's own family be so malicious?

"It's just a tactic to try and get under my skin. It doesn't work."

"It's still shitty," Stiles frowned. He wasn't the best cook, he knew that, but he did his best to help his dad by cooking, after his mom died. His dad never once complained, even when the meat was dryer than the Arizona desert or when the rice was so over cooked it was like eating glue. His dad always complimented some part of the meal and thanked Stiles for cooking. 

"Get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?" Derek opened the front door.

Stiles, instead of answering, pressed up and placed a simple kiss to Derek's lips. "Thank you for checking on me."

Derek grinned down at the younger man. "Goodnight, Stiles."

-

Stiles followed the strawberry blonde down the hall, pretending to be listening to her ranting about the newest recruits. He was tired from the lack of sleep the night before and he knew he had a long night ahead of him with Derek's family.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles let out a sigh at the sound of one of his students' voices. He really wasn't up for having to re-explain the prospect theory. It was his lunch break and he was hoping to guzzle down a coffee that was probably hours old from the break room, and maybe a stale granola bar from the vending machine.

"Yes, Dalton?" Stiles turned and paused. Standing next to Dalton was Derek.

"I was asked to make sure Mr. Hale here found you," Dalton gestured to Derek.

"Thank you, Dalton," Stiles nodded at the young man before he scurried off.

"Hope this isn't a bad time," Derek smiled shyly.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Stiles frowned.

"Wait, Derek as in the hot neighbor?" Lydia's eyes widened. 

Stiles cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you, Lydia," he growled with a rising blush.

"Red hair, works with Stiles, you must be Lydia. Pleasure to meet you." Derek held a hand out.

"Oh he's polite," Lydia gushed, taking Derek's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles repeated.

"Well I wanted to check and see how your hand was," Derek shifted nervously.

"That's it?" Stiles knew there was something else. It was written all over Derek's body language. 

"Well, I was gonna see if you maybe had a minute to grab lunch. Your next class isn't for another hour so..." Derek glanced at the clock on the wall that read five after twelve.

"Oh, yeah, sure, is your family wanting to go somewhere specific? I might have to skip out a bit early if it's too far since-"

"Actually, no. No family," Another shift and a glance at Lydia told Stiles Derek was trying to ask him out.

"Oh," Stiles lit up. 

"If you don't want to or you can't then-"

"No, I'd love to," Stiles interrupted a bit too eagerly.

"Really?" Derek deflated with relief.

"Of course," Stiles nodded. It was cute that Derek was shy.

"Oh my god, you two are smitten with each other," Lydia gushed, glancing between the two. "I thought you said you were fake dating," She nudged Stiles playfully.

Derek smirked to himself, dropping his head as if to hide the fact.

"It's a new development," Stiles hissed, sending Lydia a murderous glare.

"Well you two have fun. It was very nice to meet you, Derek. I hope to see more of you soon," with that she tossed her hair and turned to head down the hall. "Don't be late for class, Stiles. I'm not covering for you," she called in a sing song voice.

"Sorry, I hope me showing up here wasn't inappropriate," Derek looked to Stiles with a nervous expression.

"No, not at all. In fact, you just made my day," Stiles slid his arm through Derek's and lead him towards the entrance of the building. He couldn't think of a single time Theo stopped by to take him to lunch. It made Stile feel special that Derek would do this for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it will probably be a few days until I update again, as Sterek week officially starts tomorrow and I'm not nearly done. Lol  
Hope you like it!


	29. Okay

Stiles sat across from Derek, neither of them knowing what to say. They'd decided on a small café close to the academy. They had ordered and were now sitting in silence.

"Why is this so much harder now?" Stiles asked finally.

"I guess because it's real now?" Derek shrugged, his eyes staring intently at Stiles.

Stiles nodded, "I guess."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" 

Stiles frowned.

"Us I mean, like not pretending."

Stiles sighed, "You think I'm gonna use you as a rebound." It wasn't posed as a question but Derek answered anyway.

"No. I mean, I hope you wouldn't do that, but I just...I don't want you to do something you're not ready for," Derek shifted nervously in his seat.

"Derek," Stiles reached across the table, taking the other man's hands in his. "If real dating you is half as amazing as fake dating you, I can't think of anything I want more. I love spending time with you, even if your crazy family is there."

Derek smiled shyly, "It's just that you and Theo only broke up a month ago and I know it still hurts."

Stiles pulled his hands away and Derek instantly regretted saying anything.

"The thing about past breakups is that they'll always hurt. I'll never look back and not be hurt about what he did. But I can let it not control my life. There's always a stipulation about how long it should take before someone can move on, but it's not the moving on that takes so long, it's the letting go. Theo and I were over months and months before he left. Letting go is the best thing I can do for myself. I don't love him anymore and honestly as much as it hurt, him leaving was the best thing for us. We weren't happy together. I didn't make him happy and he didn't make me happy. We just...knew each other. It's easy to stay because it's comfortable. It's scary to start over. So yes, we only broke up a month ago, but I let go way before then. So when I say I'm sure about this, don't think for a second I'm lying, because there's nothing I want more than this."

Derek couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. He dropped his eyes to his lap before meeting Stiles' again. "Okay."

"But I will ask for your patience, cause I don't know you like I did him. And please, don't assume I can read your body language and know what you're thinking. Tell me. If I did something, tell me. If I didn't do something, tell me."

Derek nodded, "Okay."

"Okay," Stiles sat back in his chair.

"I have a request as well."

Instantly the tension returned, and Stiles sat forward once more. "Sure, of course, what is it?"

"Be yourself."

Stiles blinked at the man across from him.

"My whole life, my family, my friends, they were fake. Pretending to be people they weren't to appease someone else. I see you hesitate to analyze someone or something and I know you said it's because Theo didn't like it but, I want you to be you. Promise me you'll always be true to yourself."

Stiles gaped at Derek not knowing what to say. He only nodded before muttering a weak, "Okay."

Derek's lips curled back into a smile. It was a smile Stiles was already completely in love with. There was so much about Derek that Stiles was already completely in love with.

The waiter arrived then, setting down their orders.

Stiles didn't hesitate to dig in, he forgot breakfast that morning and was starving.

"Oh, and you have to meet Erica tonight." 

Stiles nearly choked as he attempted to swallow the bite he'd taken.

"What?" Stiles had heard so much about Erica, he was nervous to meet her before but now he was actually dating Derek.

"Is that a problem?" Derek frowned.

"No, I mean, it's only your best friend, and the one person who could probably convince you how bad of an idea dating me is, but no, no problem," Stiles waved a hand wildly as he spoke.

Derek laughed, "Relax, she's gonna love you. Besides, I just met Lydia."

"No, you were briefly introduced to Lydia. That barely counts. Wait is she gonna be at dinner?"

"God no," Derek laughed again, "She avoids my family at all costs. But I have to swing by the bar after dinner or she threatened to make me work the next three weekends."

Stiles grinned, "She sounds like Lydia." 

"We should get everyone together, I'd like to meet Scott and everyone else," Derek suggested around a bite of his salad.

"That could be fun," Stiles nodded. 

"Would your dad be able to make it?"

Stiles paused, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. "My dad?"

"Well yeah, I mean, you've already met the entirety of my family, Minus my cousin Malia but she's in school in New York," Derek shrugged.

"Right," Stiles set his sandwich down.

"Or not, it's fine," Derek frowned. Did Stiles not want him to meet his dad?  
He tried not to be hurt by that.

"It's just that...you know how you have the rule where you don't introduce your family until three months?"

"Yeah."

"I don't tell my dad until...well, let's just say I was dating Theo about six and a half months before my dad even knew."

Derek raised his brows.

"My dad gets attached easily. I'm pretty sure he was more upset about Theo and I's break up than I was," Stiles laughed.

Derek chuckled and nodded, "Okay, well then, whenever you want him to know is fine."

"Really?" Stiles had expected more of a fight about that.

"Let me guess, Theo took offense."

Stiles smirked down at his plate. "I'm beginning to see how awful he really was."

"Only just beginning?" Derek grinned teasingly.

"Well it's either that or you're just incredibly amazing."

"It's definitely that," Derek winked earning a laugh from Stiles.

"You make this easy, thank you," Stiles said turning back to his lunch.

Derek watched with admiring eyes as Stiles picked up the pickle on his plate. Dating someone had never been easy for him, so to hear Stiles say that, made his heart swell. They might not be doing things in the most conventional way, but it worked for them, he just hoped it would continue to work for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek week is officially over so I will be back to updating regularly again!  
Thank you all for your patience!


	30. Where's Stiles?

Dread settled in Derek's stomach as he climbed the steps to the large house his family was renting. He didn't realize how much more he dreaded dealing with his family without Stiles. Something about having Stiles there made it so much more bearable. 

He knocked on the door and took a deep breath. Stiles would be there soon.

"Derek, where's Stiles?" Laura asked upon opening the door. She glanced behind her brother as if his boyfriend would be there.

"He got tied up at work. He'll be here soon," Derek answered, stepping inside. He could hear the bickering of Cora and Hayley before he even reached the kitchen.

"I'm telling you if it's a boy and you name it Jake, I'm gonna be pissed," Hayley snapped, not looking up from where she was pulling Andrea's hair into a tight braid.

"I've wanted to use that name since we were kids," Cora argued, her hands on her hips.

"That's so not true. I mentioned it when I was pregnant with Andrea and you stole it," Hayley countered.

"Mommy, why do I have to have a braid?" Andrea whined, tugging away from Hayley.

"Because you don't know how to eat without getting it in your hair."

"Leave that poor girl alone; she's six," Nana Hel swatted at Hayley's hand, making the braid fall.

"Nana," Hayley huffed, her anger growing more.

Derek couldn't help but watch the situation and wonder what Stiles would have to say about it? Would Stiles be able to tell him why Nana Hel always stood up for Andrea? Derek had never understood it. She wasn't that way with the other kids.

"Derek, where's Stanley?" Nana Hel asked, her attention now on him.

"It's Stiles, and he got caught at work, he'll be here later," Derek answered, ignoring the fact that she obviously used the wrong name on purpose.

"It's no surprise you would find someone who's just like dad. Can't even take time to have dinner with you and your family," Hayley laughed, shaking her head.

"Stiles is nothing like dad," Derek grit out. "He'll be here shortly."

"It's cute how you continuously pick people who just don't value your time." 

Derek's jaw clenched.

"Shouldn't have let your brother steal Ben from you," Nana Hel sighed as if the thought still disappointed her.

"Dom didn't steal Ben," Derek rolled his eyes. Years, it had been years of this, and they still brought it up every single time.

"I rather like Stiles," Damon said walking in with Dria behind him.

"He seems too good to be true," Dria shrugged as she tossed Derek a large smile, "Hey, Derek."

Derek tensed slightly. Now that he knew Dria was interested in him he felt uncomfortable in her presence.

"Hey," Derek offered simply, before turning to Damon. "I'm glad you like him."

"Alright, why are there so many people in the kitchen?" Dom asked loudly as he came in from outside with Desi and Oliver on his heels.

"Uncle Derek," The kids chorused as they bolted towards Derek. He bent down and scooped them into a large bear hug. 

"Where's uncle Stiles?" Desi asked, her brown eyes looking at Derek sadly.

"He'll be here soon, don't you worry," Derek assured her. It warmed his heart that Desi liked Stiles so much. 

"I don't see why we have to leave the kitchen anyway," Nana Hel huffed, crossing her arms, much like a child would when their parents told them no.

"Because you guys don't know how to behave," Derek set the kids down before going over to the fridge.

"Who do you think taught you how to cook? Your mother. And who do you think taught her? I did. So-"

"Everybody out of the kitchen," Ben announced, clapping loudly upon entering the room. 

Everyone started for the living room without argument except Dominic.

"That includes you," Ben leaned over, pressing a kiss to his husband's mouth.

"Dominic, come on, let Ben work his magic," Nana Hel waved a hand at the couple.

Dominic rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

"Where's Stiles?" Ben asked once everyone was out of the room.

"He'll be here in a bit," Derek didn't have to worry about Ben giving him shit about Stiles being a bit late.

The sound of the doorbell made Derek perk up. He wasn't expecting Stiles quite so soon.

"I've got it," Laura called.

Derek set down the salmon filets and made his way towards the door. 

"Umm, hi. Who are you?" Laura asked.

"Is Derek Hale here?" A voice asked that Derek didn't recognize.

"Yeah, come on in."

Derek stepped around the corner to see Theo standing in the hall. All manner of rage surged through him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek growled.

"You must be the guy that's sleeping with my fiancé," Theo pointed at Derek with a a wide smile.

Laura's eyes widened.

Derek, who normally didn't have trouble remaining calm, grabbed Theo by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You have no right to be here. He's no longer your fiancé."

"Is that what he told you to justify his actions?" Theo held up his hand to show off the ring, a smug look on his face that Derek desperately wanted to wipe off. 

By this point the family had gathered in the hall behind Laura.

Damon shoved through the crowd, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Derek to back off," Theo answered, not looking away from Derek.

"How'd you find me?" Derek demanded, his grip not loosening.

"Stiles isn't the only one who works for the FBI. I work in the fraud agency. I ran a quick scan on the cards used at the bar last night. A surprising number of Hale cards were used. You had a large group. I put two and two together...I picked up a thing or two from Stiles over the years," Theo shrugged. "When I saw that a Hale had used a card to rent a nearby house, I was sure I'd find you here."

"I just knew Stiles was cheating on you," Talia huffed in disappointment. 

"He's not," Derek spoke through grit teeth. 

"No, he's cheating on me," Theo snapped, shoving Derek back, making him release Theo.

"You left him," Derek pointed an accusing finger,trying to keep from hitting this guy. He purposefully left 'at the altar' off of the end of that sentence.

"I needed time," Theo objected as if he were the victim.

"You are unbelievable," Derek didn't like Theo just from the things Stiles had told him, but this solidified it.

"How do we know he's not telling the truth?" Cora piped in, a sympathetic look on her face.

"He's not."

"I love Stiles despite the fact that he's been slumming it with you," Theo gestured to Derek like he was a downgrade.

"Derek, we did say Stiles was too good to be true," Talia piped in again, an 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Theo is lying, he was the one that cheated," Derek didn't look away from Theo as if challenging him to prove him wrong.

Theo sighed, "Stiles tends to exaggerate."

"Why does he have a ring?" Hayley pointed out then. Clearly taking Theo's side.

"Because they were engaged."

"Let me guess, he told you I left him at the altar," Theo shook his head as if disappointed.

Derek clenched his jaw. He hadn't wanted to say anything in front of his family.

"He's the one who left me at the altar. It was devastating, so I needed some time," Theo shrugged. "He clearly took advantage of my absence."

"You're lying. You know how I know?" Derek took a half step forward, "Liam showed up at Stiles' last night. You remember Liam, right? The guy you took on yours and Stiles' honeymoon? The guy you left Stiles at the altar for? He confirmed it all."

"You did what?" Damon growled, now stepping up next to Derek.

"What really happened was that you realized what you gave up and now you've come crawling back. Well let me tell you what, you don't deserve him. And he's realized that." 

"You don't know him like I do. You've know him what one or two we-" 

Damon's fist cut Theo off mid-sentence.

"Fuck," Theo swore, holding his nose. Blood was sliding down his lips and chin.

"I suggest you leave," Damon demanded opening the front door.

"You know what? Fine. You can have him. But you tell him that when you realize how much work he is, I won't be there to take him back," Theo took off the wedding band and threw it at Derek, who caught it expertly.

Damon slammed the door behind Theo.

Derek's shoulders slumped and his eyes closed as he braced for the backlash from his family. He knew it was coming.

"Oh Derek, I'm so sorry," Talia placed a comforting hand on Derek's back.

"For what?" Derek snapped, jerking away from her touch.

"It must hurt finding out that Stiles was seeing someone else."

"He wasn't. Theo is lying," Derek growled.

"Now, Derek-"

"Leave it alone Natalia," Sebastian's voice boomed loudly from the living room where he'd been the entire time.

Talia turned and stalked into the room where her husband was. "How can you take Derek's side? You know just as well as I do how forced this relationship is. Stiles won't even tell Derek he loves him."

"Oh Talia, don't even start. I remember when you called me crying because Sebastian didn't tell you he loved you after you told him for the first time," Nana Hel shouted after her daughter.

"Can we please stop," Derek huffed. This night was going to shit fast and it had barely begun.

"This needs to be addressed, Derek. If Stiles is the one who's lying then-"

"He's not," Damon spoke up then, glaring at Hayley. 

"How do you know?" Elijah snapped back, coming to Hayley's defense.

"You were there. Theo was holding him against his will. There was no love loss between the two of them and I see the way Stiles and Derek look at each other. It's real. It's the way I used to look at Alexandria. It's the way mom used to look at dad. It's the way Ben and Dom look at each other. I've never seen Derek look at anybody the way he looks at Stiles, so can we stop acting like Stiles isn't the best thing to ever happen to Derek?"

The room remained silent allowing them to hear the sound of a car door outside.

Derek glanced out the window to see the familiar jeep. Stiles was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	31. A terrible breakup

Derek pushed open the door and hurried out to meet Stiles in the driveway.

"Derek, hey," Stiles smiled but it instantly fell when he saw the look on Derek's face. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Derek took Stiles' hands in his as he pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips. 

Stiles frowned as Derek pulled away, his eyes dropped their hands where he was shoving a sliver ring into Stiles' palm.

"Theo stopped by," Derek spoke quietly, his head leaning in close to Stiles'.

"What?" Stiles took a step back so he could meet Derek's eyes.

Derek looked guilty. 

Stiles glanced down at the silver ring to see a smear of red. "Is this blood?" 

"He pissed Damon off," Derek answered with a grimace.

"What happened?" Stiles glanced to the house expecting to see Derek's family staring at them. But there was no one.

"He came to tell me to back off."

"Your family knows, don't they?" Stiles bit down on his bottom lip anxiously. He should have known Theo would do something like this. 

"Not about us being fake, but..." Derek's eyes once again dropped to the ring in Stiles' hand.

"The engagement," Stiles nodded, dread washing over him.

"I didn't tell them. I swear. I would never-"

"I know, it's okay," Stiles gave a reassuring smile as he shoved the ring into his pocket.

"If you don't want to stay..."Derek rubbed comforting circles on the back of Stiles' hand.

"No, it's fine. Let's do this. How was it going before Theo crashed it?" Stiles laced his fingers in Derek's hand and lead him towards the house.

"Hellish," Derek chuckled but Stiles could tell he was still upset.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Theo is my problem, not yours," Stiles said, pausing on the front porch.

"No," Derek frowned, "It's our problem. We're in this together, now."

Stiles seemed taken aback by that.

Just then the door opened and Desi ran out, "Uncle Stiles." She leapt into Stiles' arms, allowing him to barely let go of Derek's hand in order to catch her.

"Hey, munchkin, how are you?" Stiles set her on his hip before stepping inside.

"Good, I was worried you weren't coming."

"I'll always come," Stiles winked. 

Stiles pretended to not notice Damon pull Derek aside.

"I told everyone not to mention anything about Theo," Damon gave a curt nod.

"Thank you," Derek had never been particularly close with Damon, but Stiles had brought the two of them together somehow. He glanced at his boyfriend and smiled at the sight of him knelt down talking to the kids, with Ben grinning at him from the kitchen.

"Stiles, glad you could make it. Hope you got everything taken care of at work before coming over," Hayley gave a fake smile. 

Stiles knew she was just giving him shit about putting work before Derek, but he wouldn't let her win.

"Actually no, I cut the meeting short. I promised Derek I wouldn't be more than thirty minutes late."

"You didn't have to do that," Derek frowned. He was going to end up getting Stiles fired if he kept rearranging his schedule to suit Derek's.

"They tried changing my schedule last minute. That's their fault, not mine," Stiles shook his head as he stood to his feet.

"You should take notes," Dria said pointedly at Damon.

"Oh, you like it when I work late. It gives you more time for extracurricular activities," Damon sneered back.

"Okay, everyone out of the kitchen, except Stiles," Ben shooed everyone out once again.

Stiles was thankful he was allowed to stay. While Damon and Dominic were civil enough, Stiles was sure the rest of the family wouldn't be kind enough not to being up Theo.

"Glad you could make it," Ben gave Stiles' shoulder a pat before turning to where he'd pulled out a large variety of spices.

"So what's for dinner?" Stiles asked, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Almond crusted salmon with honey garlic sauce," Ben smiled holding up a head of garlic.

"Sounds amazing," Stiles was excited to watch Derek cook. It was something that Derek enjoyed, and Stiles liked to see Derek happy.

Stiles watched silently as Derek and Ben worked around each other effortlessly. You could tell they had cooked together many times.

"You two work really well together," Stiles said almost sadly. He hated that Derek had left the restaurant idea to get away from his family. He was sure that cooking with Ben would have been a dream job for Derek.

Derek frowned slightly as he came around the kitchen counter, "You okay?" Derek turned Stiles' stool so they were face to face. Derek's hands reached for Stiles'. He was much more touchy feely now that they were actually together.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles frowned. 

"You know Ben and I are brothers. It's nothing more," Derek spoke reassuringly, while Ben busied himself at the stove.

"What? Yeah, of course, Why- oh," Stiles realized then what was going on. "No, that wasn't me being jealous. That was me being upset that you didn't get to join him in the restaurant business. I think you two work really well together and it's nice to see you happy," he explained.

"Oh," Derek seemed relieved. "I just assumed..." he dropped his head. "I shouldn't have assumed, I'm sorry."

"Besides, if we don't work out, I'm pretty sure I can make you jealous with Peter," Stiles winked before leaning up to press a kiss to Derek's smirking lips.

"Dinner is about ready. You want to let them know?" Ben asked around a laugh.

"I'll do it," Stiles hopped up from his stool, but Derek held his hand to keep him from going. "You sure?"

"It's fine," Stiles gave Derek's hand a squeeze before pulling away. He followed the sound of voices to the oversized living room.

"He doesn't even love him; do you really want another one of our children trapped in a loveless marriage?" Talia hissed.

"Oh don't pretend to care about Derek's feelings, you just hate that he didn't marry Kate," Peter rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Excuse me, I don't remember asking you," Talia's arms were crossed as she stood over Sebastian who wasn't even bothering to look up from his phone.

Stiles paused and stepped just slightly out of sight. He didn't know if he should interrupt or not. They were clearly talking about him.

"Can you please act like you care for five seconds?" Talia snapped at her husband.

"What do you want me to say, Natalia?" Sebastian slammed his phone down and looked up at his wife. "I like the guy."

"Why?" Talia scoffed.

"I like him too," Damon piped in.

"Oh no one asked you, Damon," Talia snapped. "You'd like a hooker on a street corner if you're dad told you to."

"Dad didn't tell me to like Stiles. But he actually cares about Derek, it's obvious."

"Enough," Talia demanded; she didn't like being ganged up on.

"Can we please just get through one more dinner in peace?" Sebastian asked in a demanding tone. He sounded tired. Like this had been a recurring fight between them. Stiles guessed it was.

He stepped into the room then and cleared his throat to make himself known.

"I was sent to let you know, Dinner's about ready."

"Ah, perfect," Nana Hel stood up and marched past Stiles. "Thank you, Stetson."

Stiles frowned, "I think that's a type of hat."

"Don't mind her, she's old and senile," Dominic winked. 

"I heard that young man," Nana Hel shouted from the dining room.

The large family all filed in around the table in the same manner they had before. Stiles noticed the nervous glance Derek gave Dria. He was noticing the patterns himself now.

"Well last dinner we had together we found out our dear Cora is expecting. Does anyone have any other exciting news they'd like to share? Perhaps another grandchild?" Talia glanced at Damon, "Or a terrible breakup?" she glanced at Derek this time.

Derek's jaw clenched and he instantly felt Stiles' hand on his leg. How Stiles remained so unaffected he'd never understand. 

"Actually, yes," Damon cleared his throat, "Alexandria and I are getting a divorce."

No one missed the confused and shocked look on Alexandria's face. She'd clearly not be made aware of the upcoming divorce. 

"When I asked if anyone had a terrible breakup to announce, I wasn't talking to you, Damon."

"Yes, we get it you hate Stiles," Hayley rolled her eyes as she waved a dismissive hand. "But if Stiles' ex showing up and announcing he's engaged doesn't break them up, I don't know what will."

"Maybe Dria will," Elijah offered with a shrug.

Derek tensed and Dria turned red.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sebastian looked up from his phone, a glare boring into Derek.

"Well Stiles pointed out how totally into Derek Dria is," Hayley grinned, clearly loving the drama.

"You did this?" Talia pointed at Stiles.

"Stiles didn't do anything, this is between us," Damon came to Stiles' defense.

"You're awfully defensive of Stiles. And after all this time, you're just now deciding to end things, I think someone might have a thing for Stiles and it's not Derek," Cora pursed her lips.

"You are unbelievable. No wonder that young man left you at the altar."

Stiles paled and his hand pulled away from Derek's leg. 

Derek had had enough. His fist came down on the table, clattering the dishes and silverware as he stood to his feet. "That is enough," his voice bellowed reminding Stiles of the tone Sebastian had used on Talia before.

"Dria and Damon's marriage has been failing for years, Stiles didn't do that."

"Someone doesn't know their boyfriend is coveted," Cora sing songed quietly.

"Oh, it's a Ben all over again," Nana Hel shook her head dramatically.

Derek's hands clenched. He couldn't do this anymore. He took a lot from his family, but this was too much.

"Come on Stiles, we're leaving," Derek pulled a frozen Stiles to his feet.

"What?" Talia snapped, her full attention on Derek now.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. Stiles didn't break them up. Damon isn't interested in Stiles. Stiles didn't cheat on me with Theo. And for the love of god, Nana Hel, Dom did not take Ben from me," Derek pulled Stiles towards the door.

"Derek Samuel, sit down," Talia ordered, standing to her feet.

"No," Derek barked, whirling back around to face his mother, "I'm done with this. I allowed you to meet someone important to me and you have done nothing but insult him, and berate him, and criticize him."

"Derek, honey, this is just a phase. You're angry at us and lashing out. You never rebelled as a child and so now you're dating someone we would never approve of. How did you expect it to go?" Talia crossed her arms.

"I'd hoped you be happy for me," Derek growled. Sure, at first it was fake, but now it was very real and they hadn't been supportive from the beginning. It was personal now.

"Happy? Darling you live in Seattle. Your apartment is the size of our dining room. You still drive that old camaro. You're a bartender for crying out loud. How can any of this make you happy?"

"You don't get it. This isn't some phase, some rebellious act to piss you off. This is what I want. I want an apartment the size of your dining room. I like my car, it's still in great shape. I love my job, it's fun and I've learned so much. I like Seattle and I like Stiles. This is who I am. I know I'm a huge disappointment, but it's my life. You have five plus other kids to be proud of. Let me be the disappointment," Derek's tone was practically pleading, his hand was clasped in Stiles' harshly like he was his lifeline, which at that moment, he was the only thing keeping him afloat.

"This visit is over. I'll see you at Christmas," Derek drug Stiles to the kitchen where the kids were gathered around the kitchen table. It had always been a rule, the kids eat separate from the adults. 

"Did Nana Lia make you mad again?" Desi asked when Derek reached the table.

Guilt etched itself into Derek's features, "She did, but it's okay," Derek ruffled her hair. "Stiles and I have to go, but I promise to see you at Christmas, okay?"

All the kids jumped up from their chairs and gripped Derek in a tight hug.

"Bye uncle Stiles," Oliver said as he pulled away from Derek.

Desi ran and hugged Stiles next. "Will you come to Christmas?" she asked, staring at him with hopeful eyes that made him want to say yes.

"We'll see," Derek answered for him.

That seemed good enough for her.

Derek and Stiles walked towards the door where Laura was waiting. "Please don't go."

Derek could hear the arguing from the dining room though he couldn't quite make out what was being said. "I'll see you at Christmas." 

With that Derek slid his hand into Stiles' and pulled open the front door. He had never had the guts to walk out like this, much less cut their visit short but it felt good. Liberating. He just hated it took his family offending Stiles to get him to finally do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I promised not to make you wait long!😊❤


	32. You aren't what I need

Derek was seething as he stalked down the steps of the front porch, pulling Stiles along behind him.

"Derek, hold on," Stiles pulled from Derek's grip causing him to stop. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm sorry my family are such assholes. You don't deserve to listen to that. You were doing me a favor and all they've done is bash you and you've just stood there and taken it and I couldn't stand it anymore. I refuse to let them push the first good thing that's happened to me away. I would never have subjected you to that if I-" Derek was cut off by Stiles' lips. Derek was too surprised to realize what was happening before Stiles had pulled away. He frowned at his boyfriend, who was smiling fondly at him.

"Are you okay?" Stiles' hand ran along Derek's arm.

Derek huffed out a laugh, "You're incredible, you know that?"

"You still haven't answered my question," Stiles knew avoidance when he saw it. He was trained to notice it.

"Not really, but I should be. They've always been like this," Derek glanced at the house with disappointed eyes.

"Hey, no, don't do that. Just because your family has always been this way, doesn't mean you have to be okay with it. I'm guessing you've never really stood up to them like that before?" Stiles had seen the look of pure shock on Talia's face when Derek was talking.

"No," Derek dropped his head as if in shame and it angered Stiles. He had stood up for himself and still felt bad. That wasn't right.

"Derek," Stiles lifted his chin so he could see the soft green of Derek's eyes. "Don't you dare feel guilty. Do you think they do for making you feel the way they did? No. So don't you dare give them the satisfaction."

Derek seemed to sigh with relief. "Thank you," his tone was sad but genuine.

"Come on, there's an eccentric blonde surrounded by alcohol that I need to meet," Stiles winked. This earned a smile from Derek.

"I just have to do one thing; can I meet you there?" Stiles asked, his thumb running along Derek's jaw.

"I was gonna suggest we drop off your jeep and ride together."

Stiles knew that look. The averting of the eyes, licking of the lips. Derek didn't want to be alone, but he was afraid to say it.

"Of course. It can wait," Stiles nodded. The apartments weren't far.

"No, that's not-" Derek huffed a sigh. "I don't want you to put your life on hold for me, Stiles."

Stiles frowned, "What do you mean?"

"All week, you've put work and friends on hold, to appease my wretched family and I don't want that," The look of guilt was back.

"Hey, that's what I do. I put the people I care about first. My job needs me more than I need them, and I haven't put my friends on hold. I saw Scott a few days ago. They're understanding. And this..." Stiles trailed off. He hadn't planned to tell Derek what he was doing, but he felt bad lying.

"What?" Derek urged gently, as if telling Stiles it was okay to tell him.

"I was going to see Theo," Stiles swallowed and dropped his eyes, waiting for Derek to pull away. To accuse him of still having feelings.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can tell Erica we can't do tonight. She'll be-"

"What?" Stiles' head snapped up.

"I mean, I don't like the idea of you going alone, but if that's something you need to do then-"

"No, I mean...you aren't mad?" Stiles blinked up at the man in front of him.

"Mad?" Derek frowned as if the idea didn't make sense to him.

"I just told you I was going to visit my ex. I figured you would accuse me of...a number of things," Stiles shrugged.

Derek gave a sympathetic smile, "I'll always trust you, Stiles. I believe you when you say you don't care for him anymore. And I understand you probably want to talk to him after the stunt he pulled," Derek took Stiles' hands in his.

"Yeah, I wanna kick his ass for that," Stiles scoffed with a nod. 

"I can go see Erica alone. You do what you need to do."

"Let's drop off my jeep. We can stop by Theo's on the way?" Stiles knew if he didn't get this out of the way he would just dwell on it and he hated doing that. He needed this to be over once and for all.

Derek grinned and nodded. Stiles didn't miss the relief that seeped out of Derek's posture. He really hadn't wanted Stiles to deal with Theo alone.

-

Derek parked the car in front of Theo's house and glanced at Stiles. "You want me to stay here?"

"Maybe just stand by the car and look hot?" Stiles grinned over at Derek making him laugh. 

"I can do that."

Stiles bit down on his lip as he climbed out of the car. Theo having seen Stiles was already opening the door by the time he got halfway up the sidewalk.

Theo's arms crossed when he noticed Derek leaning against the side of the camaro.

"Really Stiles, you brought back up?" Theo asked in a mocking tone.

"No, we have plans actually. I just wanted to get this out of the way," Stiles waved a nonchalant hand. He knew how to get under Theo's skin and being dismissive was definitely the way.

"Glad to be a priority for once in your life," Theo sneered. He also knew how to get under Stiles' skin.

Stiles' jaw clenched. He couldn't let Theo get to him. 

"So what are you doing here?" Theo huffed.

As Stiles reached the door, he could see the forming bruise on Theo's nose, a small bit of dried blood sat just below his right nostril. 

"I just want to know why."

"Do be cryptic, you know how much I hate that," Theo huffed, taking a step forward, his arms falling to his sides.

"Don't play dumb, you know how much I hate that," Stiles countered with an eyeroll.

"How long?" Theo gestured to where Derek was watching them.

"That's none of your business."

"It is if you were fucking him during the planning of our wedding," Theo smiled bitterly at Stiles.

"Really? You want to turn this around on me?" Stiles hated this. It was all too familiar. This fight. These accusations. 

"I wasn't sleeping with Liam," Theo snapped.

Stiles huffed out a laugh, "Are you really sticking with that story?" He flailed a hand slightly. But he knew that was what Theo wanted. To work him up.

"After you proposed, I stopped seeing him," Theo insisted as if his life depended on Stiles believing that.

Stiles' stomach twisted. This was the first time Theo had truly admitted to cheating on him. It was like a kick in the nuts. He'd known, but to hear it...

"That's why you couldn't go through with it. You hadn't fully given him up," Stiles knew this to be the case, but the confirmation was what he needed. The closure.

Theo, for maybe the first time ever, looked guilty. "He was different."

"Better different?" Stiles didn't know why he was asking that. He didn't want to know.

"Is he?" Theo gestured to Derek once again.

"Just answer the question," Stiles grit out.

"Fine. Yes. At first. But then..." Theo dropped his eyes as if embarrassed to be admitting what he was about to say. "He just...wasn't you in the ways I needed."

"So you needed me, but you wanted him," It wasn't posed as a question and Theo didn't answer.

"Well in your absence I learned that you aren't what I want either. In fact you aren't what I need either," Stiles almost felt bad for saying such harsh things but the ring in his pocket reminded him that he had every right to be harsh and then some.

"Let me guess, he is?" Theo turned a glare to Derek now.

Stiles glanced back to see Derek looking concerned. His posture said it was taking everything in him to not join Stiles' side.

"He's so much more," Stiles smiled fondly which seemed to relax Derek a bit.

"You moved on quick. Makes me think he's been in the picture longer than I thought," Theo's tone was sharp and accusing.

"No, just a couple weeks," Stiles shrugged, again with the dismissiveness he knew Theo hated.

"So what was the point of you showing up here?" Theo demanded, his arms crossing once again.

Stiles turned back to face Theo once again. "I want you to know that if you ever use your job at the FBI to track me or my family, or my friends ever again, I will have you arrested. Keep in mind I too work for the FBI and I have friends much higher than you do. Stalking is low, even for you."

Theo's jaw clenched. "How else was supposed to find you? Or him?" 

"You weren't. That's the point. So I'm only saying this once. Leave us alone. Don't show up at the academy. Don't call Lydia or Scott looking for me. Don't show up on my door and certainly never show up on Derek's door. Are we clear?" Stiles tone was threatening, and he was proud that he kept his voice so even.

"Fine, but when this inevitably falls apart, I won't be here to pick up the pieces," Theo growled.

Stiles shook his head, "You forget, you aren't what I need," with that Stiles turned and walked back to Derek's car leaving a fuming Theo behind for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Closure for steo! Whoop! 
> 
> Also for those of you interested, I have started a new Sterek book called Same Old Song and Dance if you're interested. 😊❤


	33. Erica

"How do you feel?" Derek asked after a few moments of silence. They were currently on their way to Derek's work to meet Erica.

"About being rid of Theo for the last time? Or meeting the most important person in your life? Because the answer is very different depending," Stiles smirked over at Derek.

"Well I meant about Theo," Derek clarified, shooting Stiles a smile. 

"I feel great, relieved," Stiles nodded. It was the truth. He had thought seeing Theo would be harder than it was.

"Good. How do you feel about meeting Erica?" Derek asked next, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Well I'm trying to decide what numbers I should play for the lottery cause I'm sure my chances of winning are higher than my chances of making it through tonight in one piece. I'm thinking I start with three, then nine..." Stiles looked contemplative, earning a laugh from Derek.

"Stiles, she's gonna love you."

"You don't know that. She sounds very protective and nobody, and I do mean nobody, has ever liked me on the first meeting. Ask Scott, Lydia, Kira, the list goes on. I'm not a great first impression kind of guy," Stiles flailed his hands, nearly taking off the rearview mirror in the process.

"I liked you on the first meeting," Derek offered.

Stiles gave him an incredulous look, "Did you really though? It's okay, you can be honest."

Derek laughed, "I really did."

Stiles frowned, "Well that just doesn't seem right."

Derek pulled up to the bar and parked the car before reaching over to take Stiles' hand in his.

"I like you, so Erica will. I can't promise that she won't threaten your life, because she probably will but when she sees how happy you make me, she'll be thrilled."

Stile bit down on his lower lip. "Do I really make you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been to be honest," Derek averted his gaze slightly. His thumb drew small circles on the back of Stiles' hand. "I know we haven't known each other long, but we've already been through so much. Family drama, ex's, I feel like I've known you for so much longer than I have. There's something about you that's..."

"Familiar?" Stiles offered when Derek struggled to find the right word.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. 

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. With you I feel...safe...like I can be me and...it's okay," Stiles squeezed Derek's hand as he spoke.

Derek leaned forward then, catching Stiles' lips on his in a gentle kiss.

Stiles' heart leapt. No matter how many times Derek did that, it never ceased to excite Stiles. It was an excitement he never had with anyone else. Not even Theo. 

"Alright, let's do this," Stiles pressed his forehead to Derek's briefly.

When the two entered the still barren bar, Stiles spotted a blonde with her back to them. 

"No, that's too high, and too far left," She fussed at two men hanging a large sign on the back wall.

"Oh the new sign came in, it looks good," Derek spoke as they approached the bar, causing the blonde to whirl around.

"Derek," Erica beamed, her bright red lips curling into a wide grin.

Stiles braced nervously as she hurried from behind the bar. 

Erica threw her arms around Derek. "I wasn't expecting you until later. What happened with dinner?" She asked, pulling back.

Stiles saw the way Derek tensed. Erica must have noticed it too cause her smile instantly turned to a frown.

"What happened?" 

"You know my family," Derek shrugged as if that were answer enough.

"What did they do now?" Erica had yet to acknowledge Stiles to which Stiles wasn't sure how to take.

"They were being their usual selves and I just...I snapped. I know I overreacted but-"

"No," Stiles piped in then and instantly regretted it when fierce brown eyes landed on him.

He continued anyway. He couldn't let Derek believe he had done something wrong, "You didn't overreact. They were being rude and you put a stop to it," he put a comforting hand on Derek's arm.

"You must be Stiles," Erica grinned widely at him. He couldn't decide if it was a threatening smile or a genuine one.

"Nice to finally meet you," Stiles put his hand out but she only laughed before pulling him into a hug.

He let out a surprised 'oomph' before tossing Derek a nervous glance.

"I have heard so much about you," Erica pulled away and gestured to the bar, "Come sit, let me pour you guys a drink."

Stiles and Derek took a seat while Erica ran back behind the bar.

"That looks great guys," Erica waved a thank you to the men that had put up her sign. She pulled out two glasses and started to pour, "So tell me what happened."

"They were being hateful to Stiles and I was tired of it. They've done nothing but bash him and..." Derek's nostrils flared and his hands clenched.

"It's not a big deal, I knew what I was getting myself into," Stiles slid a hand into Derek's.

"You're so sweet," Erica cooed, "is he always this sweet?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

Stiles only snorted in response.

"Well I'm glad to see someone finally taking care of Derek," Erica handed over two glasses. "He's got a bad habit of dating assholes."

"Oh don't be fooled, I'm a major asshole," Stiles smirked, giving Derek a wink.

"Is that so?" Erica raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"He definitely knew how to handle my family," Derek nodded, tossing back half his glass. It had been a long and tiring day.

"Oh right, he totally called your family out, I forgot about that. I was thrilled when Derek told me what you said to Hayley and Elijah. I can't stand them."

"They aren't my favorite," Stiles agreed before taking a sip of his drink. It was strong but good.

"Who is?" Erica pressed eagerly as if Stiles was spilling a huge secret.

"Can I say Desi, or do I have to pick an adult?" Stiles grimaced. This earned a laugh from Erica. 

"I can see why Derek likes you."

"That makes one of us," Stiles scoffed slightly.

"It's one of many reasons," Derek frowned.

Theo's words echoed in Stiles' ears, 'when this inevitably falls apart, I won't be here to pick up the pieces.' It stung to think that this may not last. He'd really fallen for Derek. But he was so damaged, he wondered how long it would take for Derek to be tired of him.

"Well the fact that you can give me a list of reasons at all, is a plus," Erica said causing Stiles to frown in confusion.

Erica leaned over towards Stiles, "I have a rule, if Derek can't give me five reasons why he likes a person he's dating, he doesn't really like them. And one of the reason's cannot be because his family would approve."

"Well his family definitely doesn't approve of me, they made that very clear," Stiles dropped his eyes to his glass. 

"Hey, they don't have to like you, because I do," Derek lifted Stiles' chin so their eyes met.

"I was supposed to make their visit better on you, not harder," Stiles genuinely felt bad. He never wanted to cause more trouble.

"You made their visit more than better. You gave me the motivation to finally stand up for myself. I could never have done that without you, and I would have gone back in and apologized had you not stopped me."

"You were gonna apologize?" Erica sneered.

"I felt bad," Derek shrugged, his hand dropping from Stiles' chin.

"Well you've earned brownie points just for keeping him from doing something so stupid," Erica poured three shots and handed one to Stiles and Derek. "This one's on me."

Stiles relaxed slightly knowing that Erica didn't seem to totally hate him. 

"So, could I cash those brownie points in orrr..." Stiles gave Erica a hopeful look.

"For?" She crossed her arms.

"Could you put me out of my misery and threaten my life already? The anticipation is going to kill me before you get the chance. Really I'm doing you a favor here," Stiles waved a hand around aimlessly.

Erica threw her head back with a loud laugh, "Stiles, I like you. But yes, if you hurt Derek, I will rip your nuts off. Better?"

"Yes, much," Stiles gave a nervous laugh while nodding.

"You two enjoy your drinks, I'll be back over in a bit," She winked before going to take a new customer's order.

"See, not so bad, right?" Derek nudged Stiles playfully once Erica was out of earshot.

"Honestly, it's going better than I thought," Stiles genuinely felt better knowing Erica didn't automatically hate him. Now all he had to do was not screw this up. Easier said than done.


	34. Bossy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut chapter!

Derek and Stiles reached Stiles' apartment door; their hands clasped together.

"Thank you for meeting Erica tonight," Derek turned to face Stiles, not releasing his hand.

"I had fun. After the initial meeting of course," Stiles smiled. He was only slightly buzzed from the drinks Erica kept pushing his way. She'd called them a cab so that Derek could enjoy his night properly without worrying about driving home.

Derek leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' mouth. He pulled back a few inches before diving in again, this time pushing in a bit harder.

Stiles dropped Derek's hand, sliding it up and into Derek's hair while his other arm snaked around his back.

Derek's own hands gripped eagerly at Stiles' hips as the kiss deepened. 

Stiles' parted his lips, meeting Derek's tongue with a gentle tease. This earned a guttural moan from the older man.

Stiles pulled back then shocking Derek slightly.

"Door's locked," Stiles said breathlessly as he dug his keys out. 

Derek only nodded as Stiles pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

As soon as the door was closed, their lips were locked once again. Derek pressed Stiles back into the door, his hand eagerly sliding up his side. This time it was Stiles' turn to let out a moan. He slid his over shirt off and allowed Derek to lift his t shirt over his head.

Strong hands roamed his bare sides and back as Stiles pushed Derek backwards towards the bedroom.

Derek continued to walk backwards as Stiles' fingers fumbled for Derek's pants button, their lips never parting.

When Derek's knees hit the back of the bed he let Stiles gently push him down onto his back. 

Stiles slid his own pants off before straddling Derek. 

"Fuck," Derek breathed out as Stiles' lips attached to his neck. He threw his head back giving him better access. 

"You are far too dressed," Stiles spoke between kisses against Derek's throat. 

"So do something about it," Derek panted, his hand gripping Stiles' hip.

Stiles pulled away earning a whine from the man below him.

"Shirt off," he ordered as he tugged the already open jeans from Derek's hips.

"Bossy," Derek smirked as he did as Stiles said.

"Oh sorry," Stiles frowned. It had always been a problem with him and Theo. Theo hated when Stiles got bossy in the bedroom.

"No, don't apologize. I like it," Derek assured Stiles, pressing a tentative kiss to his mouth.

Stiles couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. Derek was okay with him being bossy in the bedroom. This excited Stiles.

"Tell me what to do," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear before nipping at it gently. It sent shivers down the younger man's spine.

"Hands above your head," Stiles ordered, pushing Derek back into a lying position.

Derek laid back and lifted his arms above his head.

Stiles pressed kisses down his chest and torso to the top of his underwear. He felt a small jolt from beneath the fabric which made him smile.

He slowly pulled down the fabric, exposing Derek's hard cock.

Stiles ran his tongue along the length earning a breathy moan from Derek. He did it again and this time Derek bucked his hips eagerly. 

"Ah, ah, don't move," Stiles pushed Derek's hips back into the mattress. 

"Oh, fuck," Derek threw his head back.

Stiles' own cock pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his own underwear, but he would worry about that later. Instead he focused on wrapping his mouth around Derek and taking him as far as he could.

"Shit, Stiles. Those fucking lips," Derek was looking down at the way Stiles was sucking his cock and just watching it was arousing not to mention how good it felt.

Stiles bobbed up and down, causing Derek to slide a hand into Stiles' hair and tug gently.

Stiles pulled off quickly, "I said hands up," he scolded with a smirk.

Derek's teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he lifted his hand back above his head. He gripped harshly at the bed covers to keep his hands in place as Stiles' mouth took it's place back around his dick. 

He tried to buck his hips but Stiles' hands kept him pressed firmly back into the bed.

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek swore when Stiles swirled his tongue around him. 

Stiles pulled off with a pop, earning a whine from Derek. He slid off his underwear finally and hovered back over Derek, pressing a kiss to his lips before grabbing one of his hands. 

Derek watched with wide, eager eyes as Stiles took his index finger and slid it between his lips. His tongue rolled around it, getting it nice and wet.

"Open me up," Stiles said once he pulled Derek's finger out of his mouth.

Derek, eager to finally do something with his hands, reached behind Stiles to his entrance.

Stiles hummed against Derek's mouth as he pressed the wet finger in. 

It stung slightly but it felt amazing. Stiles reached over, fumbling in his night stand, trying not to pull away from Derek's reach. He successfully found the bottle of lube and the box of condoms.

"More," Stiles begged pressing the bottle into Derek's other hand.

Derek pulled his finger out and lubed up. 

Stiles was practically shaking with anticipation. He rocked back into Derek's hand when he reentered him. 

"Oh, god, Stiles," Derek loved how wanting Stiles was already.

"More," Stiles begged, pressing his lips to Derek's. 

Derek obliged slipping in a second finger.

Stiles continued to gently rock back and forth as Derek opened him up, adding a third finger when Stiles begged him to.

"Okay, I can't stand it any longer," Stiles dropped his head against Derek's shoulder, his panting was heavy. 

Derek slipped the condom on and waited for Stiles instructions. He loved Stiles telling him what to do.

He expected Stiles to flip them and let Derek have his way with him but instead Stiles lined up to Derek's cock and slowly sunk down.

"Oh shit," Derek gripped Stiles' hips harshly to keep from bucking up and hurting him.

Stiles threw his head back as he reveled in the feel of Derek inside him.

"Fuck me," he swore when Derek was all the way in.

"Do it yourself," Derek challenged, his eyes glossed with lust.

Stiles grinned down at Derek before sliding up slowly. His name fell from Derek's mouth in a breathy moan.

Once Stiles was sure he could handle it, he sped up. Lifting himself up and sliding back down.

"Holy, fuck," Derek bucked his lips slightly, wanting more. 

Stiles bent forward, pressing a kiss to Derek's mouth as he sped up even more.

Derek helped Stiles bounce, his hands planted firmly on his hips, helping to lift him before Stiles would slam back down again.

Before long, Derek was panting Stiles' name in a way that made him never wanting to stop. However when Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' own cock, he knew he was done for. 

Derek tugged Stiles' dick, begging him to go faster and that was all it took.

Stiles came, moaning Derek's name.

Derek pulled Stiles down into a deep, sloppy kiss. A few more thrusts and he was spilling into Stiles. He panted Stiles name into his mouth as he rode it out. 

"Well holy shit that was amazing," Stiles breathed out as he rolled off of Derek.

"Yeah," Derek nodded; his own voice just as wrecked. 

"Thank you," Stiles said then, causing Derek to frown over at him.

Stiles' eyes were set on the ceiling.

"For?"

"Letting me be me."

Derek didn't have to ask what Stiles meant by that. He guessed it had something to do with being bossy. 

Instead of answering, Derek rolled over and pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple. "Thank you for being you."

Stiles' heart skipped. Derek would never know how much that meant to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shit, but I'm literally the worst at this, so I apologize!


	35. Why couldn't he say it?

Stiles woke to the smell of bacon. He rolled over to find the left side of his bed empty. A smile tugged at his mouth as he realized Derek was cooking. He pulled himself from the bed and to his bathroom.

Derek looked over his shoulder at the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

"I hope you don't mind," Derek plucked the last of the bacon from the hot pan onto a plate. He turned then, holding the plate out to Stiles.

Stiles took the plate and set it aside before cupping Derek's face in his hands.

"What-" Derek was cut off by Stiles' lips.

Stiles pulled back and snatched a piece of bacon from the plate, "You're amazing," he mumbled around a mouth full.

Derek smiled, "I was nervous and when I get nervous, I cook."

Stiles' smile turned into a frown, "Nervous? About what?" 

"I was worried you'd regret last night," Derek averted his gaze. A sure sign of fear of rejection.

Stiles stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, "I could never regret that."

Derek seemed to deflate in Stiles' arms, "Me either."

"Thank you for breakfast," Stiles grabbed a pancake from a plate next to the stove and took a bite. "I could get used to this."

Derek smiled fondly as Stiles shoved another bite into his mouth. 

It was at that moment Stiles' phone decided to ring. 

"Herro?" Stiles answered not bothering to swallow first.

Derek chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey Lyds," Stiles said grabbing another piece of bacon and tossing Derek a wink.

"Aww come on, seriously? Tell me you didn't," Stiles groaned, the bacon paused in front of his lips.

Derek tossed a worried glance but tried to seem like he wasn't listening.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll see what I can do," Stiles rolled his eyes as he shoved the entire piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Wove you too," Stiles spoke around a mouthful.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked as he wiped the grease from the stove.

"Yeah, just Lydia being...Lydia," Stiles huffed. "So how would you feel about having dinner tonight?" he asked opening the fridge to grab the orange juice.

"Of course," Derek agreed easily.

"With my friends," Stiles finished peering over the fridge door with regretful eyes.

Derek paused briefly, "I guess it's got to happen sometime."

"You can totally say no, I'll tell Lydia that-"

"No." Derek cut in quickly. "I want to meet them. You've met everyone in my life."

"Are you sure? If it's too sudden..." Stiles closed the fridge, orange juice in hand.

"I think everything about our relationship has been sudden," Derek smirked. 

Stiles put the orange juice container to his lips and paused, "I guess you're right."

"I rather like it though, it's like we've been together longer than we have," Derek handed Stiles a paper towel to wipe the orange juice that was dribbling down his chin.

Stiles gave a sheepish smile as he wiped his mouth. "I guess the only missing is saying I love you." 

Derek frowned slightly as he rinsed the dishes in the sink, "Don't feel obligated to say it. I want you to say it when you mean it."

Stiles opened his mouth to say that he did love him, but the words wouldn't come out. He looked at Derek carefully. He did love him, so why couldn't he say it? 

Sensing the growing tension, Derek cleared his throat. "I have to feed Cathedral," he glanced at the clock, almost eight a.m.

"Sure," Stiles nodded. Derek was looking for an out. He'd upset him.

"Wanna come with? We could head out after. I have to run a couple errands for Erica. she's re-decorating the bar and I'm supposed to pick out sample glasses. I could use the extra opinion," Derek glanced over to Stiles with a hopeful look.

"Sure, let me toss some clothes on," Stiles gestured to the sweatpants and t shirt he was wearing.

Derek was relieved the tension seemed to melt out of the room. 

He finished the dishes while Stiles went to change.

Stiles pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a t shirt. Before running his fingers through his hair to try and tame the chestnut strands. He stared at himself in the mirror and for the first time in months, he felt okay. His once tired caramel eyes were bright and alive. There was little trace of worry in them. He was happy for the first time in a long time. He was in love. Then why couldn't he say it? 

"I love him," Stiles spoke to his reflection. "I love Derek." The words fell so easily so why had he hesitated earlier?

He stepped out of the bathroom and towards where Derek was waiting for him in the living room.

"Derek," he said with a determined tone.

Derek looked up from where he was flipping through the tv guide.

Stiles once again faltered. He couldn't get the words to form on his tongue despite having just admitted it moments ago to himself.

"Yeah?" Derek asked when Stiles didn't say anything.

"I'm really glad I met you," he said instead, trying not to roll his eyes at how dumb he sounded.

This earned a smile from Derek, "I'm glad I met you too," he stood up then. "Ready?"

Stiles only nodded. Why couldn't he say it?

-

Stiles was content to watch Derek talk to his cat for hours. It was endearing and only made Stiles fall even more for Derek.

"You like the beef flavored, don't you?" Derek asked as he pet Cathedral who was busy scarfing down his food. "I'll have to order beef more often."

Stiles couldn't help but smile. At first glance one might think Derek was a broody asshole, but he was truly a softy and it warmed Stiles' heart. Without thinking about what he was doing he walked over as Derek stood up.

Stiles pulled him into a deep kiss which Derek returned easily. This was right where Stiles wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter for ya. Sorry it's been a few days, I dislocated my shoulder and due to a disease I have it caused some other issues which prevented me from writing. Anyway, enjoy!


	36. Happiness

Derek's hands slid down Stiles' sides before wrapping around his upper thighs, hoisting him onto the counter. Their lips stayed melded together in a heated kiss.

Suddenly there was a brief knock before Derek's front door was opening.

"Derek, good you're awake," Nana Hel announced loudly, stepping into the apartment.

Stiles and Derek split apart quickly, their faces flushing at being interrupted during such an intimate moment. 

Derek pursed his lips and Stiles leaned his head against Derek's shoulder, shielding his face in embarrassment.

"Nana Hel, what are you doing here?" Derek huffed, his tone full of annoyance.

At that moment, four kids thundered into the apartment. Three ran over to where Cathedral had sprawled out in the living room after eating. Desi ran straight to Derek.

"I wanna sit on the counter too," She pleaded up at Derek with big brown eyes.

Derek lifted her into Stiles' lap without hesitation.

"Hey munchkin," Stiles smiled down at Desi. 

Derek stalked forward, an unpleased expression on his face.

"If you brought the kids here to try and guilt trip me for yesterday than you're just as bad as mom," Derek growled, his voice low.

"Oh shush, I'm doing no such thing. I promised the kids to take them out for the day while the adults did all the packing. When I asked them what they wanted to do first, they said they wanted to see you."

Derek's anger melted into a soft expression, "Oh."

"But I'm glad Stavros is here," She set her purse on the table before turning to where Stiles was still holding Desi in her lap.

"Stavros? Really?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Come on now, sit, sit. I don't have all day," Nana Hel waved her hand at the table where she had taken a seat of her own.

"Desi, you remember where the coloring book is right? Can you get that and draw Daddy a pretty picture?" Derek asked as Stiles slid off the counter with Derek's niece.

"Okay," She ran off to the back room, allowing Stiles and Derek to take a seat.

The older woman sat pin straight as she waited for the two men to get settled. Stiles noticed Derek run his hand over his mouth nervously. He clearly didn't expect this conversation to go well.

Nana Hel's posture told Stiles this conversation was a serious one, but he couldn't be sure if she was mad or if that was just her face. He was sure she hadn't smiled at any point during their visit.

"If Mom sent you then-"

"Oh would you let me speak?" Nana Hel snapped, shutting Derek up.

"What you did yesterday was...I don't think you realize the damage you've done."

Derek jaw clenched and his back stiffened.

"Alexandra has already left. Sebastian offered Damon a new position at the company, but he turned it down to allow time for dating. Cora is stepping down from the winery to focus on the upcoming baby and Hayley just announced that she is expanding her business to New York and will be living there half of the year."

Derek frowned slightly. "Are you blaming me for this? For 'ripping the family apart'? Because-"

"I'm not, but your mother is," Nana Hel interrupted.

Derek's hands clenched into fists in his lap causing Stiles to reach over. He laid his hand over Derek's gently tracing comforting circles with his thumb.

"Your mother thinks you're going through a late stage rebellion and it's giving your siblings ideas. Your father, however, wanted me to give you this," Nana Hel pulled a piece of paper from her purse and slid it across the table towards Derek.

Derek frowned as he snatched up the paper, expecting his father to have cut him off from his trust fund.

"Wait, what?" Derek re-read the paper, not believing what he was reading.

"He said consider it an early wedding present," Nana Hel gave Stiles a tight smile that couldn't have been anything other than sincere despite the angry undertones.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, trying to decipher Derek's expression and not freak out about the implied marriage comment.

"He's selling my part of the business," Derek's shoulder deflated in relief. "He gave each of us a position when we turned eighteen. Ben and Damon accepted, but I didn't want it. I turned it down and asked him to sell it. He refused saying that this was an honor and I should be grateful to have something to fall back on," he explained.

"Ben works for you dad?" Stiles rose a curious brow.

"Yeah, but it's a minor role, basically just to keep his name on the business," Derek nodded.

"He just needs you to sign it over," Nana Hel handed Derek a pen.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden?" Derek frowned suspiciously at the pen as if it might be a trap he wasn't prepared for.

"You'll have to ask him," Nana Hel shrugged.

Derek licked at his bottom lip before he fished his phone from his pocket.

"Why now?" He sent to his father. He had to be sure there was no catch.

Of course his father responded quickly, his phone never being off his person. 

"You've found your happiness, you no longer need mine to fall back on." 

Derek's jaw dropped slightly. He knew his father loved his job but to claim it as his happiness...and to know he had reserved a piece of that happiness for each of his son's. Derek realized that perhaps his father didn't hate him like he thought, he just didn't know how to be happy away from his job. 

"Thank you," was all Derek responded. He didn't know what else he could say.

Derek signed the bottom and slid the paper and pen back towards Nana Hel.

"You two kids be good, and stay off the counters, that's reserved for food," Nana Hel scolded, pointing an accusing finger at the pair.

Stiles' face flushed once again.

"Come on darlings, Andrea needs new shoes," Nana Hel called over to where the kids were carefully trying to trace a sleeping cathedral. 

"She just got new shoes," Derek frowned at the pink sneakers on his niece's feet.

"I don't like pink and if Nana Hel buys me new ones, mommy lets me wear them cause mommy is scared of Nana Hel," Andrea beamed proudly.

"Say goodbye to uncle Derek and uncle Stiles," Nana Hel ordered as she hung her purse over her shoulder.

Derek tossed a surprised look at his grandmother, who pretended not to notice. 

Once all the goodbyes had been said and Nana Hel was out the door, Derek leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, his hand finding Derek's shoulder.

"Why does Nana Hel favor Andrea so much?" Derek frowned, glancing over at Stiles.

"She had an overbearing mother that never let her be the tomboy she wanted to be. She sees herself in Andrea. Why?" Stiles frowned.

"How'd you know her mother was overbearing?" Derek raised a curious brow.

"That kind of behavior is more often than not, learned. Your mother is overbearing, her mother is overbearing, it's highly likely her mother was overbearing. Also Nana Hel dresses nice, but she dresses for comfort. Not once have I seen her in anything other than flat shoes where everyone else was in heels at least once. She dresses in jeans and nice shirts, no dresses or skirts. Typical tomboy move," Stiles shrugged.

Derek smiled adoringly at Stiles.

"Now stop avoiding my question, are you okay?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek laughed, and nodded. He ran his hands along Stiles' arms and grinned. "I'm more than okay. I got my dad's approval."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'll probably be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters. Enjoy


	37. Glasses

Stiles and Derek stared at the line of glasses in front of them. There was every kind you could want. Tall, short, fogged, cleared, etched, crystalized, etcetera.

"What kind does Erica want?" Stiles asked picking up a fogged medium size glass.

"I have no clue," Derek scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"Okay well let's do this, I'll analyze each one as if I were a typical customer and we'll find the one most likely to be accepted by the clientele, deal?"

"You're gonna analyze them?" Derek raised a curious brow at his boyfriend.

"Sure. So for instance, this fogged glass... It's medium height, which is great for a twelve-ounce beer. But it's fogged. That gives the illusion that it's a cold glass. If the glass isn't cold, it's deceiving. I'd be upset when I touched the glass to see it was in fact not cold. Plus if you want to add to the aesthetic and actually use a chilled glass, you won't see the ice that forms on the mug because it's already fogged. A non fogged glass gives the illusion of variety. Someone might see a chilled version of the same beer and be inclined to get a chilled one. That means more money spent."

Derek smiled at Stiles as he gestured to the glasses. 

"Next is this fluted glass. The hour glass effect makes it easy to hold especially for people who are already a few drinks in. It also holds slightly less, making the glass taller and therefore making the glass look bigger than it is. It's appealing to the customer," Stiles lifted the fluted glass to demonstrate. 

Derek caught Stiles' chin in his right hand and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're adorable."

Stiles felt his face flush beneath Derek's hand.

At that moment Stiles' phone rang pulling Derek back.

Stiles set the glass back down and scrambled for his phone. If Lydia had just interrupted that moment, he was going to kill her.

Derek noted the slight frown on Stiles' face at the caller ID. "You okay?" 

"I have to take this, it's my dad," Stiles gave an apologetic look to Derek.

"Of course," Derek waved a hand, urging Stiles to answer the call.

Stiles shot Derek a thankful smile as he put the phone to his ear.

"Dad, hey, what's up?" 

"Hey, Stiles. I'm not bothering you at work, am I?" Noah asked.

"No, I don't have a class today, what's wrong?" He wasn't due tot talk to his dad until Friday night and it was only Thursday. They never called between schedule.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I have a conference in the morning. In Seattle. I just left the house and I'll be there by dinner time. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up."

"Oh, well, ummm," Stiles licked at his bottom lip. Derek was supposed to meet his friends that night. "Lydia's having a get together tonight, so maybe..." 

"Perfect, I haven't seen everyone since the wedd- ummm, since, ummm-"

"It's okay, dad, you can talk about it," Stiles could just imagine the guilt on his fathers face.

"I'd love to see you and everyone else. I don't really have time in the morning otherwise I'd suggest breakfast tomorrow," Noah continued, trying to avoid the topic of the wedding.

"No, it's fine. I'd like to see you too," Stiles tossed a glance at where Derek was face timing with Erica. He wasn't ready for his dad to meet Derek. 

"Great, I'll see you then," Noah's tone lifted in excitement.

"Okay, be safe."

Stiles hung up to see Derek walking towards him.

"You okay?" 

"Uh, yeah," Stiles shifted from one foot to the other. 

Derek raised his brows in a way that told Stiles he didn't believe him.

"My dad is on his way to town. He has a conference in Seattle tomorrow. He's gonna be at Lydia's tonight." 

"I see," Derek may not be able to read people like Stiles could, but he didn't need to be a profiler to see the stress on Stiles' face. "I don't have to be there. I can just-"

"No," Stiles cut in. "I want you to meet everyone."

"You don't want me to meet your dad," Derek objected gently.

"It's not that I don't, it's just that..."

"It's so sudden?" Derek said when Stiles trailed off.

Stiles' teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

"What if we went as just friends?" Derek offered then.

"What?" 

"We can pretend we're not dating. You pretended we were for my family, now I can pretend we aren't for yours," Derek shrugged.

Stiles contemplated the idea. It would be easier. He could tell Lydia not to say anything. He trusted that she wouldn't.

"It's just for one evening," Derek continued when Stiles didn't respond.

"You would do that?" Stiles frowned. He recalled Theo getting mad because he hadn't told his dad about them. He'd claimed that Stiles was ashamed to be with Theo. But that just wasn't the case.

"I want to do things on your terms. If you don't want your dad to know about us yet, I respect that. You can tell him whenever you're ready," Derek took Stiles' hands in his.

Stiles relaxed slightly, "Okay, yeah, thank you." He nodded. 

Derek smiled at seeing Stiles untense some. He never wanted to be the cause of Stiles' stress. 

"So glasses," Stiles turned back to the row of drinking glasses.

"I tried facetiming Erica, but she was walking into a meeting. She did agree that the fogged ones were a no go so she said to trust your judgement," Derek grinned following Stiles back to the row of glasses.

"Great, let's start by eliminating the ones we don't like and then pick from the ones we do," Stiles was back to his cheery self as he started in on the analyzing once more.

Derek struggled to keep up as he was barely paying attention. He was more focused on the way Stiles' hands flailed in excitement or the way his tongue would flick out in consideration as he pondered over a glass. He could just watch Stiles be himself forever. The fondness he felt was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The realization hit Derek then, he was in love.


	38. Lydia's

Stiles chewed at his bottom lip as he put his jeep into park. The large brick house loomed over him. He loved his friends and he knew they would love Derek. However, Stiles was one to prepare for get togethers, especially where his dad was concerned. This was all so last minute, it has his nerves on high alert.

"You okay?" Derek asked when Stiles didn't move to get out.

Stiles pulled his eyes from the house in front of him and to Derek. "Yeah, just..."

"Nervous?" Derek offered gently.

"I know everyone's gonna love you, it's just that..."

"Your dad, I know," Derek nodded, he went to reach for Stiles' hand but stopped.

Stiles noticed and reached for Derek instead, lacing their hands together.

"Is he here?" Derek asked, glancing at the other cars in the large driveway.

Stiles only nodded.

Just then the front door of Lydia's opened, and Stiles jerked his hand from Derek's. Derek looked over to see an older man with a wide grin on his face, making his way towards Stiles' jeep.

Stiles hopped out and met the man halfway, pulling him into a bear hug. 

Derek carefully climbed out, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut. He'd never hugged his dad like that. Not once.

"Who's this?" Stiles' dad turned to Derek then causing him to pause. What was their cover story? How long had they known each other? How had they met?

"Dad, this is a friend of mine, Derek. We're neighbors," Stiles introduced easily.

Derek relaxed. Oh. That was easy enough.

"Sir," Derek stuck out a hand.

"Derek, nice to meet you. Please call me Noah," Stiles' dad took Derek's hand with a wide grin.

"Stiles," Lydia gushed from the front door. "I'm so glad you brought Derek. It's always nice to have new people around. Especially cause we just lost two," She winked at Stiles.

Derek noticed the way Noah stiffened slightly, tossing Stiles a worried look.

Stiles only laughed. "Don't worry, this one makes up for both of them."

Derek smiled shyly, feeling several eyes on him as he entered the house.

"Guys, this is Derek Hale, Derek, this is Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Boyd," Stiles introduced.

"Boyd," Derek raised a brow at the man.

"Hale," Boyd looked like a deer in headlights.

"You two know each other?" Stiles frowned.

"He comes by the bar sometimes," Derek smirked.

Boyd looked sheepishly down at his feet.

Lydia let out a scoff, "Oh, he has the biggest crush on the bartender there. What's her name? Emily? Erin?"

"Erica," Derek answered.

Lydia rose her brows at Derek.

"She's my best friend," Derek explained. 

The room burst into laughter as Boyd looked like he wanted to bury himself in the backyard.

"Next time you come by I'll introduce you," Derek winked causing Boyd to light up a bit.

"Really?" 

"She's great," Stiles nodded. He looked at Derek with a fond smile. It was sweet of him to do that for Boyd.

"So welcome to the circle of friends, Derek. Can I get you a drink?" Lydia asked, ushering Derek towards the kitchen.

"Oh, sure," Derek followed easily.

"So the hot neighbor huh?" Stiles' dad nudged Stiles' arm once Derek was out of earshot.

"What? No, it's... not like that," Stiles bit on his bottom lip.

"So you're just friends then?" Noah asked, glancing over Stiles' shoulder to where Derek was talking with Lydia.

"Yeah," Stiles lied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Okay," Noah shrugged before turning to where Jackson had grabbed the meat from the fridge. "Let me help with that."

Stiles' shoulders slumped as he watched his father help Jackson out to the grill.

At that moment Derek and Lydia walked back in and Derek handed Stiles a glass.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled up at Derek, his hand instinctively reaching out to touch Derek's back. He immediately retracted it but not before getting a curious look from Boyd.

"Jackson is putting the meat on now so dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes or so," Lydia announced. She tossed Stiles a sympathetic smile.

Stiles was sure pretending to date Derek would be easier. How was he already so used to Derek's presence? Sure, he'd spent every moment with the guys for the past week, but still.

"Why don't we all sit outside and enjoy this nice weather before it goes away?" Lydia urged, pulling Stiles and Derek back as everyone headed out back.

"Are you two not telling anyone yet?" Lydia whispered; her hand clasped tightly around each of their arm's. 

"Just for now, until my dad..." Stiles trailed off, guilt creeping into his stomach.

"Okay, well I didn't tell anyone, not even Jackson, just so you know."

"Thanks Lydia," Stiles shot her a grateful smile.

Stiles and Derek made their way outside and took a seat on one of the expensive looking outdoor couches sitting on Lydia's patio.

"So Derek, are you seeing anyone?" Kira asked innocently.

Stiles felt his chest tighten. 

"Umm, not at the moment," Derek shook his head, trying not to look at Stiles. 

"Oh," Kira lit up a bit, her eyes shooting towards Stiles.

"So, how did you two meet? Lydia was scarce on the details," Jackson asked, glancing over his shoulder as he tended the grill.

"We ran into each other a few times in the hall of our building. We're neighbors."

Knowing hums were exchanged. Stiles had mentioned the 'hot neighbor' more than once.

"He invited me over one night, just to get to know each other," Stiles shrugged.

"Is that so?" Allison smirked.

"I had gotten a large crate of wine from my sister, she works at a winery, and I decided I didn't need to drink the whole thing myself so..." Derek trailed off, tossing a fond smile at Stiles.

"I happened to run into him in the hall that day," Stiles finished, a blush touching his cheeks.

"It was either him or the creepy lady across the hall," Derek joked, tossing a wink at Stiles.

"I told him he would have been better off picking her," Stiles joked back as he bit his lower lip to hide the smile he couldn't seem to help.

"Oh Scotty, he's got a beautiful Cat," Stiles pulled his phone out to show a picture he'd snapped of Cathedral when Derek had been talking to him.

"I didn't know you took that," Derek raised a brow at Stiles, a teasing grin on his lips.

"You were talking to him, it was cu-ite funny," Stiles dropped his eyes, his hands clasping tightly in front of him.

Stiles could feel the eyes of his friends, but it was his father's curious look that made his stomach churn. He had no clue how hard pretending not to be smitten with Derek would be. He didn't realize how smitten he was. He was hopeless. How was Derek not turned off by how clingy and grossly sweet he was being? Theo would have- He stopped his thought process right there. This wasn't Theo. This was Derek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, only like one or two chapters left! Hope you like it!


	39. I love you

Stiles glanced around the table fondly. Dinner was going well. Everyone loved Derek just like Stiles knew they would. Derek seemed to fall in nicely with his friends and even his dad. It was nice to know that when he did tell everyone, they would already be accepting of Derek. 

"Dinner was great, Lydia. Thank you," Derek smiled at the red head.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. I know your family is in town so," She returned the smile.

"They left today actually," Derek shifted nervously. Stiles saw the guilt creeping in.

"Hey, remember what we talked about," Stiles whispered, leaning over. His hand landing on Derek's forearm.

Derek nodded, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah."

Stiles feeling everyone's eyes on him, pulled his hand away quickly. He cleared his throat, "Lydia, you made cake, right?" Stiles gestured towards the kitchen before standing.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He felt sick.

"Hey, son, you alright?" Noah asked, walking in behind him.

Stiles whirled around, putting on a large smile. "Yeah."

"I'm sure it's hard, this is the first real get together you've done without Theo," Noah put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles' teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He glanced over the counter towards the dining room to see Derek watching him with concerned eyes.

"I'm okay, really," Stiles dropped his gaze back to his father. 

"It's okay to miss him," Noah reassured his son, making Stiles' guilt grow.

"I'm gonna get some air," Stiles pushed past his dad and towards the front door. 

Noah sighed, but let Stiles walk out.

"Is he okay?" Scott asked Noah when he returned.

"I brought up Theo," Noah shrugged, his own expression laced with guilt.

Derek pushed away from the table then. 

Stiles ran his hands through his hair, he felt horrible. 

"Stiles?" the door opened, and Derek stepped out, a look of concern covering his face.

"I can't do this, Derek," Stiles shook his head.

"Do what?" 

"This," Stiles gestured, between himself and Derek.

Derek frowned, trying to ignore the nervous flip of his stomach. "Us?" His tone sounded weak and fragile.

"The pretending. I've never lied to my dad, not about things that matter. I lied to him about thing like who broke the lamp with a baseball bat, or who's house I was staying at when I didn't get home until late. I'm always honest with him where it matters, and right now..." Stiles' eyes watered with tears of frustration.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders, "If this is too hard, I can leave."

"No, you don't get it," Stiles pulled away from Derek. "I've already screwed this up. I've already introduced you to everyone. I've already committed to this," he flailed his hands around wildly as he spoke.

Derek didn't respond. He didn't know how. 

"I can't lie to my dad, to Scott, to Allison. They're my family. I don't want to have to lie to them. I want this to work."

"I do too," Derek agreed, taking a step forward. He wanted to comfort his boyfriend, but he didn't know how.

Stiles started to pace the walkway. "But what if it doesn't? What if we're rushing things? What if we're just caught up in the newness of it all? I can't get hurt again. I can't hurt them again. We should have thought this through. I got so wrapped up that I didn't think. I mean what if this ends horribly? What if this isn't as great as it seems? What if it's too good to be true? I don't want that. I love you, but what if you don't love me back? What if I'm in too deep? What if-"

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm then, forcing them face to face. "You love me?" he asked, eyes searching Stiles' face for any doubt.

Stiles' eyes widened as he processed what he'd just said. He stared with a gaping expression, unable to respond.

Derek's hand came up to Stiles' face, his thumb brushing along his jaw. "I love you, Stiles. You don't have to worry about that. I'm so beyond in love with you that I didn't even know I could love someone this much."

A breath, Stiles didn't realize he'd been holding, was punched from his chest. His shoulders slumped in relief. "I love you too, Derek. More than I've ever loved anyone. In fact, it makes me question what I thought love really was." He dropped his eyes, an embarrassed smile on his mouth.

"If you were afraid to tell your dad because you're afraid that this isn't real, I can assure you, this is very real for me. I don't date lightly, you know that," Derek lifted Stiles' chin, so their eyes met once again.

Stiles leaned in pressing a hard kiss to Derek's lips. "You know I've been trying to tell you I love you all day but every time I went to say it, I couldn't get it out. I guess I was afraid it was one sided. Thank you for loving me."

Derek closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Stiles'. 

Everyone at the table stopped talking when Stiles and Derek came around the corner holding hands. 

Noah's brows rose in question, but he said nothing.

Stiles cleared his throat. "So I umm...I haven't been entirely honest with you guys..." he glanced at Derek who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Derek and I are dating."

"Damn, you were right, Sheriff," Jackson shook his head, pulling out his wallet and handing him ten dollars.

Noah winked, "Keep the money," he stood up and made his way to Stiles who braced anxiously, refusing to let go of Derek's hand.

"Welcome to the family, son," Noah said before pulling Derek into a hug.

Derek's throat tightened as he hugged back. 

"You knew?" Stiles blinked at his father.

Noah pulled back from hugging Derek and looked at Stiles. "Son, I'm the sheriff, who do you think taught you most of your detective skills?" 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles frowned.

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready," Noah clasped a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You seem happy. Happier than I've seen you in a long time. I'm guessing I have him to thank for that."

Derek couldn't help but smile.

"Oh you have no idea. Derek surprised Stiles by taking him to lunch the other day. It was so adorable," Lydia gushed.

"You knew?" Jackson gave his girlfriend with a betrayed look.

"Stiles asked me not to tell," She shrugged.

Scott, Allison, Kira and Boyd jumped into asking how they met and when they started dating.

Stiles felt relieved to be able to answer them honestly. 

He tossed a glance at Derek who mouthed a simple 'I love you'. A wave of giddiness washed over Stiles. Maybe this time he finally got it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter.   
I will be posting an epilogue chapter though so technically there's one more!😊


	40. Real

Stiles' hand gripped at the cement wall of the courthouse. He suddenly felt unsteady on his feet. His tie felt much too tight and his ears began to ring.

"Hey, Stiles, you with me?" Noah's voice pulled Stiles back slightly. 

Stiles only nodded, but his breathing was rapid and heavy.

"Take a seat," Noah lead him to a waiting room chair that lined the hall.

Stiles gripped at the wooden arm of the chair and tried to calm down.

"Are you okay?" his father's voice sounded distant, like he was in a tunnel.

"Stiles, look at me," Noah lifted his chin so Stiles could focus on his father's face. "This isn't Theo. This is Derek. He loves you. There's not a doubt in my mind. And I know there's not a doubt in yours. Just breath. He's in there and he's waiting on you. He won't walk away. He would never do that. I know that's what you're afraid of."

Stiles' tongue flicked out to wet his lips anxiously.

"Hey, there you are-" Derek's voice was suddenly there. "Are you okay?" Derek knelt in front of Stiles.

Stiles only nodded, not trusting his voice. Derek looked amazing in his black suit.

"I'll give you two a minute," Noah winked before stepping outside.

Derek cupped Stiles' face in his hands. 

"Hey, baby, listen to me. If you aren't ready for this, we don't have to do it right now. Or ever if you don't want to. I know that you love me, and I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that, okay? So you say the word and we leave. Together."

Stiles frowned slightly, tears stinging his eyes.

Stiles walked in to see four different meals spread across their kitchen. 

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Stiles frowned. Derek only cooked like this when he was stressed.

"Nothing, I just thought that I might try some new recipes," Derek crossed his arms, then immediately uncrossed them, before crossing them again.

Stiles smiled as he made his way to Derek. "Your body language tells me otherwise. Also, I see a lasagna. I'm pretty sure you've made that before," he pressed a brief kiss to Derek's lips.

"That was planned," Derek pointed at the dish, his other hand anxiously running along the back of his neck.

"What's his deal, huh Cathedral?" Stiles asked, turning to the black cat splayed on the kitchen bar. Stiles scratched his chin causing the cat to stretch, giving Stiles a clear view of a thin ribbon around his neck.

"What is this?" Stiles pulled the ribbon, only to see a silver ring dangling from it.

He whipped around to see Derek holding a wooden spoon, with a terrified look on his face. 

"You can say no, but I thought, that maybe you'd want to marry me? Cathedral is what got us to start dating, so I thought it might be a cute way to propose, and then I got nervous when I started making the lasagna cause that's what we had for our first meal together and I got carried away," Derek was waving the wooden spoon around as he spoke.

Stiles let out a breathy laugh before taking a step towards Derek, "I love you." He kissed Derek sweetly.

"Is that a yes?" Derek asked into the kiss.

"Yes," Stiles rolled his eyes. 

Derek tossed the spoon onto the counter and lifted Stiles up onto the island, pressing in for a deeper kiss.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "I want to marry you."

"Are you sure, cause-"

"Yes," Stiles cut in, he gripped Derek's wrists gently. "I won't let him ruin this for me, for us." He swallowed hard.

Derek leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' lips. "If you just want to sign the paperwork, we don't have to exchange any vows."

Stiles bit at his bottom lip. That had been the part he was dreading most. He'd written them out without a problem. But the saying them out loud would be the hard part. 

"Are you sure?" Stiles felt bad. It was bad enough they weren't doing a full wedding because of him.

"Baby, all that matters is that we're together," Derek pressed another kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered. He was so thankful to have someone as understanding as Derek.

-

Stiles handed Derek the next envelope, "Here."

"Are you gonna make me lick all of these?" Derek groaned taking the envelope from Stiles.

"I told you we should have gotten the adhesive ones, but nooo," Stiles tucked an invitation into another envelope and shoved it towards Derek, "So yes, I'm gonna make you lick all of them."

"My tongue is gonna be raw," Derek huffed.

"I could kiss it better," Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at his husband.

"Maybe later. Lydia said if we didn't get these invitations in the mail tomorrow, she was going to castrate me."

Stiles laughed. That sounded like Lydia.

"How do you think your family is going to handle the whole, "Surprise we got married, thing?" Stiles glanced at Derek.

"At this point, I think the only one going to care is my mother. My siblings don't have to worry about me one upping them so...they just have to show up at the shower," Derek shrugged.

Stiles liked that Derek seemed unfazed by his family's reaction. It had only taken them five years to stop trying to make Derek feel guilty for 'wanting to be the disappointment'. 

"Oh before I forget," Stiles pulled a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket. "I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you earlier, when we were at the courthouse, but...I still want you to read it."

Derek frowned taking the paper from Stiles.

Derek,

I'm writing my wedding vows...again. Somehow, I expected this to be harder this time around but it's actually easier. I guess that's how you know it's real, right? You know there have been many things through the years that have let me know this is real. The way you support me. The way you handle my bad days. The way you love me when I'm being unlovable. It's all so...real. I don't feel like you don't want to be here and that's why I'm here today. That's why I'm marrying you. Because I know you want to marry me too. It scares me, standing next to you, waiting to see if you'll change your mind. But somehow I know you won't. And I know that even thought I'm terrified, you won't fault me for it. You won't make me feel bad. You'll love me no matter what. Just like I'll love you. It's funny to think that a little over five years ago, I slipped up, and claimed to be your boyfriend and now here I am, about to claim you as my husband. But this time, there's no mistake. There was a time when I claimed I'd fake forever with you, but I don't have to pretend, cause I know this is real. Thank you for loving me for me.

Sincerely, Stiles.

When Derek looked up, tears had gathered in his eyes. "I never expected vows from you. I know how sensitive that moment would be, and the fact that you wrote them anyway... that you wanted to tell me this...let's me know it's real." He smiled.

Stiles surged forward, pressing his lips to Derek's. 

He pulled away instantly, "Oh blagh, you taste like an envelope," Stiles fake gagged earning a laugh from Derek. His husband. That was a funny thought. But he had the rest of his life to get used to it, cause it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that is probably the sappiest thing I have ever written. 😂😂 Anyway, this is it...I'm sorry if it's terrible, I truly never know how to end these things. Lol  
Thank you for all of you who have read, left kudos, and commented. It means to world to me!   
Also if you are interested, I have started a new Sterek story called 'Same Old Song and Dance'. If not, I hope to see you in the future! 
> 
> P.s. feel free to come chat at me on Tumblr @Halevetica


End file.
